83 Ways to Annoy the Dursleys
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: Beep, beep, beep. For reasons unknown, a young witch named Vivi is staying with the Durselys for the summer. She has a list of way to annoy them. I dont own the list of ways. Actually 85 ways. On temporary hiatus.
1. beep, beep, beep

Disclaimer: I own Vivian 'Vivi.'

A/N: I don't own this list. I was on mugglenet and found this list. I don't own Harry Potter or the Cha-Cha slide.

When Dudley backs up, go 'beep, beep, beep.'

Dudley couldn't really dance. But he heard that the Cha-Cha slide sang the directions. He decided to give it a try.

With the curtains closed and his parents gone, Dudley moved all of the furniture in the living room and started dancing.

"Take it back now ya'll."

"Beep, beep, beep." A feminine voice said as Dudley backed up.

Dudley ignored it and kept going. When he went back again 'beep, beep, beep' was heard again. Dudley whirled around and saw a girl sitting on the table.

The girl had purple hair and green eyes. She was wearing purple glasses. Dudley noticed that the girl was wearing boy like clothes.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Dudley asked.

"This is Vivian." Petunia said. "She's spending the summer here."

"She's also a witch just to warn you." Vernon added.

"That's right so watch your back." Vivian whipped out her wand. "And it's Vivi."

Dudley backed up in fear. Vivi went 'beep, beep, beep' again.

'How long are you gonna be doing that?" Dudley asked.

Vivi shrugged. "As long as I want to."

Dudley went into the kitchen to get a snack. He backed up to close the fridge.

"Beep, beep, beep." Vivi sang from the table.

"She's driving me crazy!" Dudley screamed.

"Vivi, please stop." Petunia begged.

"Beep, beep, beep." Vivi said while shaking her head.

"Stop it girl!" Vernon snarled.

Vivi flipped him off. She took out her wand and pointed it at him.

"On second thought so what you want." Petunia stared at the wand with wide eyes.

Vivi smirked in victory.

"This is gonna be a long summer." Dudley muttered.

"Beep, beep, beep."

"Vivi!"

A/N: Who knows what possessed them to but a young witch named Vivian is staying with the Dursleys for the summer. Vivi has a list of way to annoy, harass, confuse or generally scare them. Whether she's been sent my Harry and Ron or she lied to Petunia and Vernon about being a witch is unknown. Vivi's either very brave or crazy. Trust me, chapter will get longer. Please read my X-Men: Evolution story. Don't be afraid to review this and my other story.


	2. Egg the house

Disclaimer: I wonder if J.K. Rowling, the creator of Harry Potter, likes ice cream.

Egg the house

While Dudley had summer school, Vernon had work, and Petunia was visiting her sister-in-law, Marge, Vivi was bored. She had watched TV and played on the computer after nearly breaking it.

An idea hatched in her head as Vivi grabbed the list she was given. Number 2 was egg the house. Don't feel confide to chickens.

Vivi decided chicken egg was too familiar since everyone did chicken eggs. However instead of going through the fireplace, she decided on an easier method. She went over to the phone, dialed a number and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Ron." Vivi said. "Can you give me Charlie's number? No, I don't want to. I just have a favor."

"VIVI!" Vernon screamed as he looked at his house.

The purple hair girl opened the door. "Yes?" she said innocently.

"Don't act so innocent. What did you do to the house?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Oh my house!" Petunia wailed. "Who egged my house?"

"Wasn't me." Vivi sang.

"Oh yes it was." Vernon was saying

"Be happy your rooms aren't egged."

A car pulled up to the drive way and Dudley got out. He took a look at the house and said, "Vivi did this?"

"Nu uh."

"Oh yes it was."

"No, it wasn't." someone called out.

A red head came around the house. He held up a cage containing a dragon. "It was this little guy." Another larger dragon came around behind Charlie. "With his mother."

The Dursleys screamed and ran into the house.

"Thanks Charlie." Vivi thanked her friend.

"Anytime Vivi."

"Give my love to the twins and all them."

"I will." Charlie climbed onto the dragon's back. "Fancy a quick ride?"

"Sure why not?" Vivi climbed on next to Charlie. "Just wait until they find the little present I left for them."

Later that night, Petunia was cooking dinner. Dudley was upstairs and Vivi was nowhere in sight. Vernon was reading the newspaper.

"Vernon, can you grab me the cheese?" Petunia asked.

Her husband grunted but got up. He went over to the fridge and opened it. A large pile of eggs fell off the shelves before shattering onto the floor.

Vernon's face turned from surprise to confusion to anger.

Vivi hugged Charlie and thanked him again for helping.

"Anything for a friend." Charlie said.

"That was fun." Vivi replied. "Did you see the looks on their faces?"

"Oh yes. That was gold."

"I better head in. I'm sure Vernon found the present."

"I think so too. Later Vivi."

"Later Charlie."

She hadn't even opened the door when she heard 'VIVI!' Vivi smirked, threw open the door, and loudly said, "Vernon!"

A/N: I don't know what to say. Except for read, review, and repeat. Do the same for my X-Men: Evolution story. I'll give you shout outs!


	3. butter the kitchen

Disclaimer: Vivi is mine! No stealing.

Coat their entire kitchen with butter

At the stroke of midnight, Vivi woke up. She got dressed, went downstairs, and out the door. She met up with some friends.

"Ready guys?" Vivi said as one of her friends got out the mop.

"I was born ready." Harry said. "I can't believe I lived here."

"Ready to go." Ron said as he unwrapped something.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione." Vivi said. "Harry, any chance of you coming back for the summer?"

"And help you torture them? Of course." Harry smiled.

"Let's rock this." Ron said.

HPHPHP

The alarm clock in the master bedroom started to ring at 8:00 am. Vernon got up and turned off his clock.

"It's Saturday Petunia." Vernon said to his half asleep wife. "Are we going out to breakfast dear?"

"Not until Vivi's settled in." Petunia groggily.

"Vivi! Merlin's beard. Who knows what that girl is going to do today."

Petunia immediately sat up. "We better go check and make sure she hasn't set anything on fire."

Vernon was out of bed in a flash. Petunia threw a bathrobe on. On the way down, Petunia checked to see what Vivi was doing. Vivi was sleeping soundly. Petunia walked over to the girl and tapped her.

"Vivi, time to get up." Petunia said softly.

"Go away." Vivi mumbled.

"Come on. Bacon and pancakes for breakfast."

Vivi sat up. "Fine, I'll meet you downstairs."

"Vernon, get Dudley up." Petunia shrilled as she left the room.

"Up boy." Vernon said as he shook Dudley. "It's Saturday."

"Bacon." Dudley muttered as he got out of bed.

The phone rang. Petunia ran down the stairs.

"It's for me." Vivi called. She hopped over the railing and grabbed the phone.

"Vivi, you better not have ruined my railing." Petunia warned.

"Relax Petunia. Oh, and I'm fine thanks for asking." Vivi turned her attention back to the phone. "That was fun. We have to do that again sometime."

Petunia shrugged it off. Vernon and Dudley glanced at Vivi but shrugged it off before joining Petunia.

"Who's she talking to?" Vernon asked, nodding at Vivi.

"I don't know."

Dudley went right up to Vivi. He put an ear by the phone.

Vivi swatted Dudley away and said, "No, that's just Dudley. I know you're in the kitchen."

"Petunia, just make breakfast please." Vernon begged.

"I know right?"

Petunia turned on her heels. She went into the kitchen and a thud was heard.

"Vernon!"

The pudgy man ran to help his wife. "VIVI!"

"I got to go. Yep, they found the kitchen."

"VIVI!"

"Dude you don't have to yell I'm right here." Vivi said while she poked her head through the doorway.

"How did you do this?" Petunia made a sweeping gesture around the kitchen.

"What makes you think-"

"We know you did it girl." Vernon growled.

"I have a name." Vivi said.

"It's Vivi." Dudley stated.

Vivi glared at him before saying, "Did I tell you my friend, Harry, is staying here too?"\

"No you didn't."

"Well, you know now."

"Wait a minute!" Vernon said. "Wait a minute! Harry who?"

The doorbell rang. Vivi turned and got the door.

"What a surprise they're going to have." The Dursleys heard Vivi say.

Dudley looked through the doorway. He ran back to his parents, slipped, and ended up on his back. He licked his hand and said, "Delicious."

"Dudley, don't." petunia said firmly. "Who knows where's that has been."

"Guys, you've met Harry." Vivi said.

"Hello aunt, uncle, cousin." Harry greeted cheerfully.

"POTTER!" Vernon shouted.

"Dude you don't have yell we're right here." Vivi and Harry chorused.

"What are you doing here?" Dudley asked.

"I lived here." Harry stated. "And Vivi's my friend. So I'm spending the summer here."

"Oh no." Petunia moaned. "As if one of you wasn't enough."

"Clean the kitchen." Vernon demanded.

"I think Dudley's got that handled." Harry pointed to his cousin.

Sure enough, Dudley was on his hands and knees lapping up butter.

"Dudley!" Petunia shrilled. "

Vernon grabbed his keys and said, "Come on. We're going out to breakfast."

Petunia and Dudley followed him. The door shut then opened.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving you two alone in the house." Vernon said. "I don't need the house blowing up."

"Why didn't we think of that?" Vivi whispered to Harry as they walked to the car.

"We have all summer." Harry reminded her.

"So true."

A/N: Third chapter uploaded today! Whoo! Do the 3 R's. And read my X-Men: Evolution story. Thanks!


	4. achy breaky heart

Disclaimer: I only own Vivi. However, I also own a copy of the movies and a Harry Potter tank top.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi's in Gryffindor. Surprised?

Buy a cheap muggle cell phone and make it go off every hour

"I'm surprised they haven't kicked you out yet." Harry said while Vernon drove home from church.

"It's because they're gonna afraid I'm gonna hex them or blow up the house." Vivi replied. "Right Vernon?" she said leaning forward.

Vernon let out a grunt. Just as he drove past a mall outlet, Vivi cried out that she needed something from RadioShack.

"What could you possibly need?" Petunia asked as Vernon stopped at RadioShack.

Vivi opened the door, said "Don't even dare leave me here," and disappeared inside.

"Hello." The guy at the cash register said.

"Hey." Vivi replied. Vivi scanned the shelves for what she was looking for. She picked up an MP3 Player, charger, and a Samsung cell phone.

10 minutes later, Vivi came out of the store. She was carrying a bag.

"About time." Vernon commented.

"Relax." Vivi replied. She buckled her seat belt. "I couldn't decide what to get."

Dudley looked at the bag curiously. Vivi pulled the bag closer before Dudley could try to peek inside.

"Dudley, Mr. and Mrs. Gaston are coming for business dinner tomorrow." Vernon said. "You will be opening the door and taking coats."

"I'll talk to Mrs. Gaston." Petunia chimed in.

"2nd year all over again." Harry muttered to Vivi.

"You two will stay out of sight." Vernon said looking in the review mirror.

"Out of sight but not out of mind." Vivi pointed.

Vernon ignored her and parked the car. Vivi ran into the house and up to her room. Harry waited about 10 minutes before going to Vivi's room.

"Get the card?" Vivi asked.

Harry held up Vernon's credit card. "Check. What do you need it for?" He asked.

"For way number 4 on the list."

"Oh, that's right."

"I'm gonna download a ringtone with this credit card."

Harry handed his friend the card. Vivi surfed the web and found the perfect ringtone. She punched in the card number. She checked to make sure the phone actually downloaded the ringtone.

"Perfect." Vivi said as the ringtone played.

"Turn it off!" Harry pleaded with his ears covered.

Vivi smirked and stopped the ringtone. "Brilliant isn't it?" she asked. "Now, we just have to figure out where to put this."

"Will that go off every hour?"

"Leave that part to me."

Vivi messed around with the phone. She tested the timer then she set it for the appropriate time.

"Now Harry, we need to put this somewhere where the Dursleys can hear it from anywhere in the house." Vivi said to her friend.

"How about the air vent?" Harry suggested.

"You're going somewhere with this."

"How are we gonna get it up there?"

"Get me a screwdriver then lift me up to the air vent."

"Why do I have to life you up?"

"I'm lighter than you."

"Good point."

Harry handed Vivi the screwdriver. He cupped his palms together. Vivi stepped into his hands before being lifted up.

"You're going to have to hold the nails." Vivi said to Harry. "Just don't lose them."

The cell phone was put into place. The vent was put back on the wall.

"Phase one complete." Vivi said happily. "See you in the morning."

"Night Vivi."

"Remember your roles." Vernon said the next day. It was one and one more hour until the guests arrive. "Dudley?"

"I'll open the door and take the coats." Dudley recited.

"Petunia?"

"Waiting to welcome Mr. and Mrs. Gaston. I'll start a conversation with Mrs. Gaston."

"Excellent." Vernon turned to Vivi and Harry. "And you two?"

"Upstairs." Harry answered.

"Out of sight but not out of mind." Vivi added.

"Get your feet off of my table." Petunia demanded.

"No, you're not the boss of me."

"What will it take to make you stay upstairs?" Vernon demanded.

"Give me 100 dollars and some cupcakes."

Vernon clenched his fists and forced a smile. "Petunia, please make Vivi some cupcakes. What kind do you like?"

"Chocolate with chocolate icing."

Vivi got her cupcakes just as the bell rang.

"Where's my 100 dollars?" Vivi asked.

Vernon handed over a 100 dollar bill. Vivi snatched it and ran upstairs.

At exactly 2:30, something interesting happened.

_But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
I just don't think it'd understand  
And if you tell my heart, my achy break heart  
He might blow up and kill this man  
Ooo_

"What in the world?" Mr. Gaston asked.

"Turn off the radio, Dudley." Vernon barked at his son.

Dudley padded over to the radio. "It is off." He said to Vernon.

An hour later, the singing could be heard again. Petunia went over to the window and looked around.

An hour later, after hearing achy breaky heart, Vernon excused himself and went to Vivi's room. Vivi was talking on her phone. (A/N: Not the one in the vent.)

"You're ruining me girl." Vernon hissed.

"Hang one a minute." Vivi said into the phone. "What are you talking about Vernon?" she asked Vernon.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh Vernon, why do you think I'm doing anything?"

"Just stay here." Vernon left the room.

Vivi waited until the door was closed. She said, "Come on out Harry."

Harry came out of the closet. "How many more times until we can turn of that phone?"

"Until the batteries die or Vernon's face is purple."

"Brilliant. I'm heading back to my room."

"Later."

"You too."

Vivi turned back to her phone. "Nah, just driving my host family up the wall." She said. "Cause it's fun."

At 4:30, Vivi knocked on the wall. Harry knocked back. Vivi put ear plugs in.

_But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
I just don't think it'd understand  
And if you tell my heart, my achy break heart  
He might blow up and kill this man  
Ooo_

By then, the Gastons were about ready to leave for home. The moment they left, Achy breaky heart was heard.

"POTTER! VIVI!" Vernon screamed.

Vivi just smiled and bit into a cupcake.

A/N: Whoever reviews first gets a shout out! Don't forget about My dear cousin Corrie.


	5. hose charmer

Disclaimer: Do chickens have lips? No so unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter with the exception of Vivi.

Charm their garden hose to come to life and spray them down

Harry was woken up by someone jumping on his bed.

"Dobby!" Harry couldn't help but say.

"It's Vivi."

"Oh, sorry." Harry put his glasses on. "Vivi, it's," Harry glanced at his clock. "3:30 in the morning. Why are you up?"

"We have to work in the cover of the night."

"You're crazy."

"Seamus and Dean are okay with it."

"You're with them most of the day."

"And your point is?"

"Go back to sleep."

"Not until you help me."

"All right, I'm up."

"Good."

"Again, you're crazy Vivi."

"Thanks."

The day went as usual. Dudley was at summer school. Vernon was at work. Petunia was doing her daily hobby of spying on the neighbors.

"Come on, we're going out to dinner." Petunia said to Vivi and Harry.

"Where to?" Harry asked.

"La Luna." (A/N: I had to do some research. Hey, I've never been to England)

"Whoo! Go pizza!" Vivi cheered.

"Hush now. Get in the car."

"Shot gun!" Corrie ran out the door. She poked her head back in. "Unless you want me to drive Petunia."

"Oh no!"

"Come on Aunt Petunia," Harry said. "Vivi's a good driver."

"That's right." Vivi chimed in. "I have yet to crash a car or get a ticket."

Petunia pursed her lips but gave in.

"Vivi, slow down!" Petunia said as Corrie sped around a corner.

"I was told the faster you go, the less you need to turn the wheel."

"That may be so, but I don't need you hitting the curb."

"Blah, blah, blah."

"See Aunt Petunia?" Harry spoke up from the backseat. "I told she's a good driver. She slowed down."

The moment Vivi parked, Petunia was out of the car. She couldn't get into the restaurant fast enough.

"What's wrong mom?" Dudley asked.

"Vivi drove here." Petunia explained as Vivi sat down.

"You did what?" Vernon demanded to know. "Is the car still in one piece?"

"Yes."

"Good. Vivi, you're not driving home."

"Why not?" Vivi whined. "I'm a good driver."

"I want to get home alive."

"Hey, I drive very well."

Vernon drove the 5 of them home. Vivi and Harry whispered the whole time.

"I can't wait until you-know-what happens." Vivi said to Harry.

"You're crazy and brave for doing this."

"I know I am. And I'm proud to be crazy."

Vernon pulled up to the house. Vivi said, 'Later folks,' grabbed Harry's arm and Apparated them into the house.

Dudley stared mouth open at the spots where Vivi and Harry were just sitting. Petunia just stared ahead.

"Not a word." Vernon growled.

The Dursleys got opened the car doors. The moment they set foot on the ground, the garden hose uncoiled itself. It flew over to the Dursleys and started to spray them.

"What gives?" Vernon shouted. "Petunia, did Vivi or Harry leave the hose on?"

"No Vernon, no one touched the hose." Petunia replied the best she could with the hose spraying her face.

"Quick, the door!" Dudley gasped.

Petunia ran to the door. The keys slipped onto the ground.

The hose went on full blast. Once the Dursleys were soaked to the bone and on the ground, the hose stooped and went back to its place.

Petunia opened the door, which Vernon stormed through.

"VIVI!" was the first thing Vernon shouted. "POTTER!"

Feet pounded around upstairs before appearing that the top of them.

"WHA-AT!" Vivi called down the stairs. She bounded down with Harry behind her.

"What happened?" Harry faked innocence.

Vernon slapped his forehead against his palm. "Just go back upstairs." He said.

"Aye aye captain." Vivi said sarcastically. She saluted him and ran upstairs.

"Night everyone." Harry said. He went back upstairs.

The hose squirted Dudley again, causing him to squeal.

I'd like to thank SparklyNinja and PintoNess for reviewing. You guys are awesome.

I'd also like to thank givetherabbitthefreakintrix, J., PintoNess, and SparklingNinja for putting this story on alert. You guys rule!

I have sad news to report. My dear cousin Corrie hasn't had a review in over 2 months =[ =[

Needless to say, I'm very sad about it. I'd appreciate it if you guys would take some time to read and review it. Thanks again everyone.


	6. mushrooms

Disclaimer: I own Vivi.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi's best guy friends are Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Harry, and Ron, Fred, and George Weasley.

Charm their lawn to sprout large purple mushrooms

"I hate mushrooms." Vivi said to Harry. She made Harry wear all black clothes. "I hate the way they look."

Harry took the list and said, "It says purple mushrooms."

"I like purple."  
"They have to be large."

"How large are we talking about?"

"Not sure. Vivi, I have a question for you."

"What would that be?"

"Why are we up at 3:30 in the morning doing this stuff? Can't it wait until later?"

"We have to work in the cover of night night…and black is very slimming."

Harry shook his head and said, "Girls."

"Hey, it's true."

"Whatever you say Vivi."

"Yeah, whatever _I_ say."

"Know any mushroom spells?"

"You're asking me why?"

"Guess we'll have to call Hermione."

"You better."

"Why me? You know Ron's number but not Hermione's?"

"I got it from Seamus. Harry, will you just call her?"

"All right, I'm on it."

"We're going outside where they can't hear us." Vivi nodded towards the bedrooms.

"Trust me, Dudley and Uncle Vernon can sleep through World War 3 if it ever happened." Harry assured his friend. "However, you're right about Aunt Petunia. Vivi, you know any good deafening spells?"

"Yeah, I'll go put one on Petunia now." Vivi slowly opened the bedroom door.

The door squeaked a bit. It seemed very loud to Vivi.

'It always does.' Vivi thought. She took a deep breath and slid into the room.

Vernon let out a loud snore.

'How does Petunia sleep at night?' Vivi crawled over to Petunia.

Vivi pulled her wand out of her pocket. She concentrated in fear that whisper would wake Petunia up. Vivi recited the spell in her mind and waved the wand.

Vivi tested by saying 'Achy breaky heart.' Petunia didn't stir. Vivi knew she had done the spell right. She ran out of the room.

When she got to the stairs, Vivi hopped over the railing and swiftly landed on her feet.

"Vivi, if you're not careful," Harry said. "You might hurt yourself."

"I must be part cat." Vivi replied. "I always land on my feet."

Harry shook his head in defeat and told Vivi the spell. Within seconds, large purple mushrooms sprouted up after Vivi and Harry muttered the spell.

Vivi had a look of disgust on her face as she looked at the mushrooms.

"Petunia!" Vernon shouted the next morning.

Vivi was making breakfast with Petunia watching to make sure Vivi didn't set anything on fire. Harry was reading _The Quibbler_. Dudley was watching the TV show 'Are You Afraid of the Dark?'

"What Vernon?" Petunia called out.

"Look what happened this time."

"Oh no." Petunia turned to Vivi. "Don't burn or blow up anything."

"No promises." Vivi replied.

Petunia groaned but left the room despite Vivi cooking unsupervised.

"Vivi!" Petunia shouted in a shrill voice. "Harry!"

"I can't wait to see this." Dudley said. He got up from his seat and padded to the door.

"Yes Petunia?" Vivi said. She saw Vernon's face tomato red.

"What are these." Vernon demanded. He was pointing at the mushrooms.

"I believe those are mushrooms." Harry said.

"I can see that. Why are they purple?"

"Cause purple's awesome." Vivi smiled. "They can make the ugliest thing look nice."

"Get rid of these!" Vernon shouted.

"Squish them dad." Dudley suggested.

Vivi and Harry could barely contain their laughter. Vernon went over to one of the mushrooms and stomped on it. A loud 'SQUEAK' came out of the mushroom.

Vernon jumped in surprise. Harry started to laugh.

"You gotta admit that it's funny." Vivi laughed when she noticed Petunia and Vernon glaring at the two wizards.

That night, Vernon got out of his car after a long day at work. He looked at the mushrooms. 'Those kids are driving me crazy.' He thought.

He braced himself and ran across the mushrooms. 'SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK!' went the mushrooms.

Vernon went inside and saw Vivi and Harry watching 'Are You Afraid of the Dark?'

"You two," Vernon hissed. "Are driving me crazy."

Vivi smiled and said, "Good."

"We're doing our jobs right." Harry added.

Vernon growled before going upstairs.

"Isn't this fun?" Vivi said to Harry.

"It certainly is." Harry replied.

I'd love to thank givetherabbitthefreakintrix and PintoNess for reviewing.

PintoNess-Vivi and Corrie are a few of my OCs

givetherabbithefreakintrix- rofl, that sounds hilarious. Thanks for saying my story's awesome :)

Legobricks, thanks for putting this story on alert. I noticed my mistake, PintoNess, givetherabbithterfeakintrix, J., and SparkleNinja, thanks for putting this story on alert. You're all so kind.

I have a poll on my profile. Why do the simplest decision have to be hard to make? Anyways, thanks for your support.

I'd like to thank PintoNess for pointing out my mistake. I accidentally called Vivi 'Corrie' at one point in time. Sorry, I was thinking about my other fanfic while I was typing this. Sorry for any confusion.


	7. flower squirters

Disclaimer: I own Vivi. I wish I owned more

Fun fact of the day: Vivi's natural hair color is blonde.

Replace any flowers in the garden with the ever popular squirting flowers

"So Vivi, what are we doing this time?" Harry asked when he was once again wakened up by his friend.

"The ever classic flower joke." Vivi replied.

"I can't wait for this."

"This is going to be great."

The next morning, Vivi sat down at the table. She picked up some sausages and placed them on her plate.

"Vernon, you know what day it is?" Vivi said.

"It's Sunday why?" Vernon asked.

"Isn't it a great day for a picnic outside in the yard?"

"I like that idea." Harry agreed.

"Vivi, I can't believe I'm about to say this but I actually like that idea." Petunia said. She placed a plate of crepes on the table. "At exactly noon, we're going outside. Then I'll make some sandwiches."

"Oh no, we're doing this old fashion." Vivi insisted. "We're packing food and using a picnic basket. Then, we're actually sitting on a blanket."

"Are you sure?" Dudley asked.

"Of course I'm sure."

"Once Vivi has her mind set on something, there's no changing her mind." Harry spoke up. He took a bite of his crepe.

"That's right. Come on guys, where's your picnic spirit?"

"Picnic spirit?" Vernon repeated.

"That's right."

"You guys do lack picnic spirit." Harry recalled never going on a single picnic.

Vernon massaged his temples but gave in and said, "Fine. In 4 hours, we're all going on this picnic."

Petunia turned to Vivi and Harry. "I don't care how you do it, but keep yourselves entertained until then."

"Will do." Vivi replied. She grabbed Harry's arm. She dragged him upstairs.

"This is going to be great." Harry said once they were out of ear shot.

"I'm getting my camera. This is going to be too rich to go unrecorded."

"You're the one that I want." Vivi sang along with the cast of 'Grease.'

"Vivi please!" Petunia shouted up the stairway. "Turn of that racket."

"It isn't racket!" Vivi shouted. She ran to the stairs before sticking her head down the stairs. "It's better than what you listen to."

"Soap operas are classic."

"Whatever." Vivi replied. She rolled her eyes and returned to her room. "I'm not going to turn off my music."

Petunia groaned in defeat. Vivi smirked in victory and turned the volume of the radio up.

At noon, Vernon called Vivi and Harry to come get ready. Vivi grabbed a red and white checkered blanket.

"I can't believe we're about to do this." Vernon said under his breath.

"Grin and bear it." Petunia whispered to him. "Just two more months with these two."

"But we'll be back." Vivi said in a confident tone. "You know you will miss us."

Vernon bit his lip to avoid saying anything. Dudley opened the door which revealed a nice sunny day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Vivi picked a spot by the garden and spread the blanket out. Any of the neighbors who were outside stared at Vivi.

"She's a friend of our nephew." Vernon explained to the neighbors. "She's staying for the summer."

The neighbors nodded but kept their gazes on the purple hair witch. Vivi glanced all around and the neighbors went back to what they were doing.

"The flowers smell really nice Petunia." Vivi said.

Petunia set the picnic basket down. She took out some sandwiches before saying, "What did you do to them Vivi?"

"Nothing, all I said is they smell nice." Vivi replied. "Why don't you sniff them?"

All three Dursleys bent down to smell a flower. The moment they were about to sniff, the flowers squirted them.

"What in the world?" Petunia said.

Dudley wiped off his face. The flowers squirted them again.

"Vivi!" Vernon whisper shouted. "Potter!"

"Yes?" both teens said in unison.

Vernon turned to see Vivi and Harry eating sandwiches and drinking lemonade.

"Just forget it." Vernon said.

The flowers gave another squirt. Vivi smirked and held up her camera.

"Phase one complete." Harry whispered to Vivi.

Vivi nodded and whispered back, "Phase two coming up."

I'd like to thank FredsForeverFanGirl for favoriting this story. I'd also like to thank .him for putting this story on alert.


	8. gnomes

A/N: I own Vivi and that's about it :O(

Fun fact of the day: Vivi's birthday is February 12

Sneak some particularly eerie gnomes into the garden

"Did Ron drop off the gnomes?" Vivi whispered so Vernon couldn't hear her.

(A/N: The gnomes: http:/ www. susans custom /Garden -Gnome. Jpg just get rid of the spaces)

"Not yet." Harry replied. "Fred and George are bringing them instead and they should be here in 5 minutes."

"Perfect." Vivi whispered. "Hey, aren't you going to go dry off?" She asked Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley. "We'll get rid of the flowers."

"No funny business." Vernon warned. He started towards the house.

"No promises." Vivi called to the Dursleys' backs. "I want to see your nicest outfits!"

"Perfect outfits?" Dudley repeated.

"You heard her." Harry said.

The Dursleys went into the house. The moment the door closed, Vivi and Harry ran out to the front.

A blue car landed onto the lawn. Two red heads got out of the car.

"Fred! George!" Vivi greeted happily. She hugged her two friends.

"Hey Vi." Fred greeted the younger girl.

"What's up?" George said.

"Got the gnomes ready?"

"You bet." Fred replied.

"Quickly." Harry ushered his friend towards the cars.

All 4 took a gnome. They put them in a great hiding place.

"They're coming." Vivi announced.

"Bye Vi, later Harry." The twins chorused. Fred and George hugged the younger kids.

"See you when school starts." Harry said.

"Bye." Vivi smiled.

The twins jumped into the car and flew off. Vivi and Harry ran to the blanket.

"Don't act suspicious." Vivi advised Harry while she tried not to laugh.

"Take a deep breath." Harry told his friend.

Vivi obeyed and took a deep yoga breath.

"Are you happy now?" Vernon asked Vivi.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Vivi replied happily.

"D-d-dad." Dudley stuttered.

"What son?" Vernon asked.

Dudley pointed a shaky finger towards the corner by the house. A gnome stood there. The gnome had an evil looks on its face. Vernon and Petunia's eyes followed Dudley's finger to the gnome.

"Where did that thing come from?" Petunia asked no one in particular.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Vernon said. He turned to Vivi and Harry, who were watching the Dursleys and drinking lemonade.

Dudley screamed. Petunia asked what's wrong. The gnomes started to move. The Dursleys screamed and ran into the house. Vivi smiled and drank a sip of lemonade.

A/N: Longer chapter later. It's near midnight right now.


	9. mimbulus mimbletonia

A/N: I only own Vivi.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi's favorite movie is _The Wizard of Oz_. However, she's not a huge fan of the sequel, _Return to Oz_.

Plant them a particularly sensitive Mimbulus Mimbletonia

Petunia and Vernon went back inside while Dudley went to the park to meet some friends. Vivi and Harry, however, stayed outside.

"What's a Mimbulus Mimbletonia?" Vivi asked Harry while she read the list.

"A plant." Harry replied. "Remember Neville Longbottom? He's bringing it here."

"Right." Vivi said while she nodded. "He's my partner in Herbology and a good friend."

Harry smiled and said, "He's coming in a few hours. It will take a while for him to find the house. Ok?"

Vivi gave Harry the thumbs up sign and said, "Got it." Vivi opened the picnic basket and took out some chips. "We shouldn't let this food go to waste should we?"

"Certainly not." Harry agreed.

"We should save something for Neville."

"Of course we will."

"He will probably be hungry. You know what?"

"What?"

"We should probably go wait out front so he can find us."

"I agree with you on that."

Vivi and Harry moved the basket and blanket out front.

"Harry, what's your favorite movie?" Vivi asked.

"I really like _Grease_." Harry replied. (A/N: I made this up)

"_Wizard of Oz_ and _Footloose _are two of my favorites. I really like the song 'Let's hear it for the boy.'"

"That is a nice song."

Vivi closed her eyes and lied down on the blanket. "Please wake me when Neville gets here." Vivi asked Harry.

"Will do." Harry replied.

Vivi dreamt that she was back in the time of cowboys and farmers. Much like the movie/musical _Oklahoma!_ everyone was square dancing. The girls did some ballet.

"Vivi, wake up." A voice said.

"Neville's here." Another voice said.

Vivi sat up sleepily. "Hello Neville." Vivi greeted happily. She hugged her friend. "What goes on these days?"

Neville returned the hug and replied, "Not too much."

"So, what is a Mimbulus Mimbletonia?" Vivi asked.

Neville held up a plant. It looked like a cactus. It had a ton on spikes. There were boils all over the plant.

"That looks gross." Vivi couldn't help but say.

"I agree." Harry said. "It does have a unique way of defending itself."

"Dare I ask what that may be?"

"Neville, care to explain?"

"It makes a weird noise when touched." Neville explained. "Then it squirts it predator with Stinksap. That's a dark green liquid and smells like manure."

"Ok, let's do this." Vivi said.

"Where are we putting this?" Neville asked.

Vivi turned to Harry and asked, "Is there any room in the garden?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm afraid not." He said.

"Darn." Vivi said. She thought for a moment. "How about we take this inside and say it's a gift?" She suggested. "Neville, do you need this back anytime soon?"

"No, you can keep it as long as you want." Neville offered.

"Thanks Neville."

"You're welcome. I have to go. My gram will be looking for me."

"Bye." Vivi and Harry chorused.

Neville hugged his friends before he got on his broom and flew away. Harry picked up the plant and followed Vivi, who grabbed the blanket and basket. Vivi opened the back door. Vernon barely looked up as the two teens came in. Petunia looked at the Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

"What's that?" Petunia asked.

"A gift." Harry replied. "We wanted to say sorry about the gnomes." Harry put the plant down onto the table.

"We hope you enjoy this plant." Vivi said. "We're going upstairs now."

Dudley, who was watching _Ahhh! Real Monsters_, looked away from the TV. He took in the plant's appearance.

"It's called a Mimbulus Mimbletonia." Vivi added. She went upstairs with Harry.

"That thing is ugly." Dudley commented.

"It sure is Dudley." Petunia agreed. She leaned in closer to the plant. "Are those boils?"

"I don't know dear." Vernon replied. He poked a boil.

The plant let out a weird noise. The plant squirted the Dursleys.

"Vivi!" Vernon shouted. "Potter!"

I'd like to thanks Lovez Harry Potter and XxAbby-ChanxX for favoriting my story. Thanks for putting this on alert too.

thewriter43-thanks. That's a good idea


	10. doxy

A/N: I own Vivi. Who knows? Maybe I'll eventually own Harry Potter. Lol I wish.

Fun fact of the day: The Sorting Hat considered putting Vivi in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

Slip a doxy into their mail box…

"Vivi, where did you get a Doxy?" Harry asked. "And why are we doing this during the day instead of at night?"

"We need there to be a reason to go to the mailbox." Vivi explained. "So I waited for the mail man."

"What's in those boxes?" Harry asked while he pointed to the boxes Vivi paid for, with Vernon's credit card of course.

"Just a few things for the next 3 ways." Vivi pointed to the smallest box. "I strongly suggest that you don't open that one up just yet."

"Why's that?"

Vivi whispered into Harry's ear.

"Oh, I see." Harry said.

"Let's go hide these boxes."

"I'm on it."

"It's a good thing the Dursleys went out to get groceries."

"That's a really good thing." Vivi put one of the boxes down. "What time are they getting home Harry?"

Harry looked at the clock on the wall. "In about an hour." Harry said after doing the math. "Is that enough time?"

"More than enough." Vivi assured her friend. She tapped the first box. "Put this in the pantry." She tapped the next one. "Put this one under one of the beds." She then tapped the third box. "I'm putting this in the fridge."

"I'm on it." Harry replied.

After an hour of moving the boxes, putting its contents in the right places, and hiding the boxes, the Dursleys pulled up.

"Dudley, get the mail." Vernon ordered. "Then come back and help with the groceries."

"Yes dad." Dudley replied. He got out of the car and waddled over to the mailbox.

"He's approaching the mailbox." Vivi reported to Harry. She kept watch from her window. "He's opening the mailbox."

Dudley's scream was heard. The Doxy flew at Dudley.

"Harry, get over here." Vivi called out. "This is classic."

Harry joined his purple hair friend at the window. Dudley tried to out run the Doxy but he was too slow. The Doxy kept biting him.

"Shoo!" Vernon shouted. He tried to swat the Doxy away.

"Vernon, what is that?" Petunia asked. "Ew, go away!" she shouted at the Doxy. She kept trying the duck.

"This is great." Harry laughed. He high fived Vivi, who tried not to collapse in laughter.

"To the house!" Vernon screamed.

"What about the groceries?" Petunia asked.

Vernon grabbed the bags and darted towards the house. Petunia and Dudley followed with the Doxy hot on their heels.

"Hurry, let's get downstairs." Harry said to Vivi.

"I'm one step ahead of you." Vivi called over her shoulder as she ran to the door.

Harry laughed and ran to the stairs.

"Gross!" Petunia shouted. "Mutant bee!"

"Vivi, Potter, get it out!" Vernon screamed.

The Doxy landed on Dudley again and bit him.

"What do you say?" Vivi asked Vernon.

"Please." Vernon practically begged.

"That's better." Vivi smiled. She turned to Harry. "Get the window. I'll grab the Doxy." She paused and thought for a minute before declaring, Wait, I need my butterfly net." Vivi dashed upstairs while the Doxy flew around.

"Really Vivi?" Petunia shouted. She ducked as the Doxy nearly dive bombed her.

"Please hurry." Dudley added.

Vivi scampered downstairs with a net in hand.

"Thanks you." Vernon said as Harry opened the window.

Dudley dived underneath a table. Vivi jumped onto the couch. She waved the net but missed the Doxy. The Doxy flew onto Vernon's face.

"Hold still, I got it!" Vivi shouted. She moved the net forward. However, the Doxy moved and Vivi ended up slapping Vernon's face.

Vivi jumped around on the furniture. A vase fell off the table. Petunia caught the vase before it crashed.

"My vase!" Petunia screamed.

"Hurry up and catch that thing!" Vernon demanded to Vivi as she ran by.

Harry whipped out his wand and cried out, "Immobulus."

The Doxy froze in the air. Vivi caught the Doxy with her net.

"Thanks Harry." Vivi said. She went to the window, muttered the counter curse, and set the Doxy free. "There we go."

"Thanks." Dudley spoke up. He crawled out from under the table. "How does my face look everyone?"

"Well, you-" Vivi started but Vernon interrupted her.

"You look fine." Vernon said. "Let's put the groceries away."

Vivi winked at Harry. The two teens dashed upstairs.

A/N: Vivi is crazy! That's what I like most about writing for her. Read and review. Do the same for my X-Men: Evolution story =]

For everyone who commented, favorited, and put this story on alert, your appearances are coming


	11. gnomes 2

Disclaimer: Do pigs fly? No and I don't own Harry Potter. I own Vivi. However, I don't own Vivi's friend that's appearing in this chapter.

Fun fact of the day: When Vivi was eight; she almost set her kitchen table on fire.

…And a gnome in their pantry…

"Just be careful." Vernon cautioned Petunia and Dudley. "Who knows what might be hiding around here."

Petunia nodded and took out the cereal.

"Vivi, Potter, come down here!" Dudley shouted up the stairs.

Harry and Vivi stampeded down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"When did you become a herd of elephants?" Vernon wondered out loud.

Vivi was immediately at Vernon's side with her wand pointed at him. "When did we become what now?" She asked.

"I mean when did you two stomp so hard to sound like elephants?" Vernon said.

"Since we wanted to imitate The Brady Bunch."

(A/N: No offense to The Brady Bunch fans. I like show too)

Vernon just stared at Vivi in a dumbfounded way. Vivi went back over to Harry.

"Now what do you want?" Harry asked Dudley.

"Here's your candy." Dudley said. He tossed Vivi her M&Ms and Harry his Skittles.

"Thanks." Vivi replied. She pulled out her phone from her pocket. "Nah I'm still here Sparkle." She covered the mouthpiece. "If you don't mind, I'm heading upstairs." She started up the stairs. "I can't wait until they look in the pantry."

"Look in the pantry?" Petunia repeated.

"What is she talking about boy?" Vernon asked Harry.

Harry shrugged and said, "I don't know." He went upstairs.

"I know right?" Vivi was saying into her phone when Harry walked into her room. "This is gonna be great. Phase 2 of 4 is on the go. I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"I can't believe you made put that thing under the bed." Harry complained.

"Well, I wasn't going to." Vivi replied. She shuddered and said, "He's very creepy and he scares me."

"VIVI!" Vernon's voice was shouting from downstairs. "POTTER!"

"Quick, grab the camera." Harry said to Vivi.

Vivi ran to her bedside table and snatched the camera. They ran down the stairs to find the Dursleys standing on the couch. A gnome stood in the doorway of the pantry.

"Where did that come from?" Petunia asked in a shrill tone.

"Come hither gnome." Vivi said.

The gnome started walking toward Vivi and Harry.

"How is that possible?" Dudley screamed.

"Where did you get the gnome from?" Harry asked Vivi.

"I asked Fred and George to mail this special one to me." Vivi whispered.

The gnome reached the two teens. Vivi picked up the gnome and held it.

"Doesn't this gnome seem nice?" Vivi asked. She held it out towards the Dursleys which caused them to fall off the couch.

"Please get that hideous thing out of my house." Petunia begged.

"Hideous?" Harry said. "He's not hideous."

"That's right." Vivi agreed. "He's just the style we need in this house."

Harry took the gnome from Vivi's arms and set him down on the couch.

"If you return him, I'll pay you both 100 dollars." Vernon offered.

"Make it 200 and you got a deal." Vivi argued.

Vernon growled a bit and said, "Okay fine."

Vivi and Harry both put their hands out. Vernon put $200 in their hands. Vivi got out the box and put a 'Return to Sender' sticker on the box. However, before she did that, Vivi wrote a letter and stuck it inside with the gnome.

'Someone needs to take this to the post office." Vivi said.

Vernon sighed but lugged the box to the car.

'Phase 3 coming up.' Vivi and Harry both thought.

I'd like to thank kri444 and RIPMelindaGordon for putting this story on alert. I'd also like to thank The. Doctors. Lonely. Angel and thewriter43 for favoriting this story.

RIPMelindaGordon-thanks and I agree. I don't like that song either. And thank you for adding me as a favorite author.

Other than that, read my X-Men: Evolution story. It's coming along well.

In other news, I saw Eclipse yesterday. The Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows trailer looked amazing!


	12. kreacher

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. I do own Vivi if we look at the bright side.

…And Kreacher under one of their beds…

Fun fact of the day: Vivi's favorite sports are hockey and volleyball

"I still can't believe you got Kreacher to come." Harry said to Vivi.

"I almost had to beg Sirius Black to let him come." Vivi replied. "I told him it was for the greater good."

"I admit that this is a greater good."

"I'm glad you agree with me."

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to take a nap." Vivi and Harry heard Dudley say.

"And I'm going to watch some volleyball." Vivi said. She grabbed the portable TV she stole from downstairs and switched it on.

"Do you want to go eavesdrop?" Harry asked.

"I can't resist an opportunity like this." Vivi sprang up from her bed. She turned off the TV and followed Harry into the hall.

"Shhh!" Harry whispered to Vivi.

Harry and Vivi tiptoed over to Dudley's door. Harry offered for Vivi to watch through the key hole which Vivi politely accepted.

"I had better for gnomes." Dudley said to no one in particular. "Who knows what might be hiding in here." He went over to the closet and opened the door.

Vivi and Harry heard clothes being moved around and hangers being scraped. Dudley went over to look behind the night table. He looked before lying down on his bed.

"STUPID MUGGLE!" a voice screamed.

Dudley screamed himself and fell off of his bed. Vivi stifled a giggle.

"GOOD FOR NOTHING!"

Dudley ran towards the door. Vivi and Harry ran back to their rooms just as the door was flung open.

"MOM!" Dudley screamed as he ran past the bedrooms. "DAD!" He ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Petunia asked.

"There's something in my room."

"STUPID POTTER!"

"I should have known." Vernon said as he shook his head.

"Just go down the stairs." Vivi was heard saying.

"CRAZY MUD BLOOD!"

"You did NOT just go there."

"Vivi, calm down."

A pink thing ran into the dining room with Vivi right behind it.

"What is _that_?" Petunia shrilled.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you." Vivi screamed as she chased the creature around the room. She jumped over the couch.

"Kreacher apologize now!" Harry shouted. He grabbed Kreacher.

"You better." Vivi growled.

Kreacher mumbled and said, "Sorry."

"Good Kreacher, now go bother them." Vivi said as she pointed at the Dursleys.

"FILTHY MUGGLES!" Kreacher shouted at the frightened Dursleys.

"I think it's time that Kreacher went home." Vivi said to Harry two hours later.

"Kreacher!" Harry shouted.

The house elf came out the kitchen where he had the Dursleys cowering in the corner.

"It's time for you to go home." Harry said.

Kreacher just mumbled to himself. Vivi set up the Floo Network.

"Bye." Vivi said.

Harry set Kreacher in the fireplace and Kreacher disappeared.

"Phase 3 complete." Harry whispered.

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Forgive me!


	13. boggart

A/N: I own Vivi and whoever else you don't recognize.

…And a Boggart into the refrigerator.

"I'm going to get a snack." Dudley said that night after dinner.

"Phase 4 on the way." Vivi whispered.

"What are you two whispering about?" Vernon asked.

"None of your business." Vivi replied.

"It's my house."

"So what?"

Dudley came back in with a handful of cookies.

"Don't worry he'll go into the fridge sometime." Harry whispered to Vivi.

At about ten o'clock that night, Dudley snuck downstairs. He tiptoed over to the fridge. He opened it and screamed.

Up in her room, Vivi woke up. She reached over and knocked on the wall in between her and Harry's room. Harry knocked back.

Petunia and Vernon ran downstairs.

"Dudley, what's wrong?" Petunia asked.

In the kitchen, Dudley sat in fetal position. A corpse was standing in front of Dudley.

"What the heck!" Vernon screamed.

The corpse turned towards Vernon. It changed into…

"Vivi?" Petunia asked.

The corpse/Vivi stood there. Vivi and Harry came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen. The real Vivi took a look at the Fake Vivi.

"Vernon's scared of me." Vivi said. She turned to Harry and said, "Now how awesome is that Harry?"

"What is that thing?" Dudley asked.

"A Bogart." Vivi replied.

"It's the latest dieting technique." Harry added. "Dudley can afford to lose a few pounds."

"Thank you for seeing my point."

"Get rid of it." Petunia begged. The Fake Vivi changed into a corpse of Petunia's deceased sister, Lily Potter.

"Oh, Lily." Petunia sobbed.

"Please get this thing-" Vernon got interrupted.

"A Boggart." Vivi interjected. "Get with the program."

"Please get this Boggart out of here." Vernon pleaded.

"On your knees." Vivi said.

Harry pulled out a camera.

"Please get this Boggart out of here." Vernon pleaded.

Vivi turned to face the Boggart. It morphed into an unrecognizable creature. Vivi whipped out her wand. Harry got out a box.

"Riddikulus." Vivi shouted.

The creature turned into a cat. It ran into the box where Harry locked the box up.

"We're gonna ship it out first thing in the morning." Vivi said to Petunia, who was still sobbing in Vernon's arms.

A/N: I'd like to thank texancoconut51 for putting this story on alert and favoriting it.

texancoconut51-lol thanks. Everyone will get to appear soon.

Stay tuned for the next installment of '83 Ways to Annoy the Dursleys.'


	14. foot rubs

Disclaimer: I only own Vivi.

Offer them foot rubs

Vivi bounded down the stairs and into the living room with Harry behind her.

"Oh hello Vivi, Harry." Vernon said. He didn't even look up from his newspaper.

"What are you two doing today?" Petunia asked.

Vivi got onto her hands and knees. She crawled over to Petunia and took of her shoe.

"Would you like a foot rub?" Vivi asked.

"Only for a dollar." Harry said.

"Not now." Petunia pulled her foot away.

"I wouldn't mind one." Dudley said.

"No thanks." Vivi got up. "That's Harry's department."

"Vivi, since when has rubbing Dudley's feet my job?" Harry asked.

"Since now when I stated it."

"Why would _I_ have to rub Dudley's feet?"

"I'm not touching his feet. Who knows where they've been."

"Then why do I have to touch them?"

"You're a guy."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Vernon asked.

"I won't feel comfortable."

Petunia just put her head in her hands.

"Just go entertain yourself." Vernon told Vivi and Harry. "Please." Vernon added.

"I need to make a few phone calls anyways." Vivi replied. "I'm going upstairs."

The Dursleys watched Vivi disappear upstairs before they turned to look at Harry.

"Wait for me." Harry said. He went up the stairs too. He walked into his room and found Vivi in his room.

"You're gonna be here tomorrow?" Vivi said into her phone. "Great, we'll see you then." Vivi smiled and hung up.

"Are they gonna be here tomorrow?" Harry asked as he sat down on a chair. "How did my room become head quarters for this operation?"

"The Dursleys hardly ever come in here and they'll suspect my room." Vivi said as she sat down on the bed. "See, it makes sense."

"Not really." Harry said. "But whatever you say."

"That's right, whatever I say."

A few hours later, Harry went downstairs. He went over to Vernon.

"Want a foot rub Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

Vernon nearly growled as he said, "Get away from me boy."

"How about you Petunia?"  
Petunia nearly screamed her lungs out after Vivi appeared behind Petunia.

"No thanks." Petunia said after catching her breath.

"Are you sure?" Vivi asked.

"If it'll make you leave me alone," Petunia began to say, "I'll let you give me one."

"One dollar." Vivi held out her hand.

Petunia pulled a five dollar bill out. "All I have is five dollars."

Vivi took the dollar. "That'll work too."  
"I'll have one too." Vernon decided. He handed Harry a dollar bill.

Vivi took off Petunia's shoes. Petunia let out a yelp. Vivi began to spit.

"What's wrong Petunia?" Vernon asked.

Vivi spit some more. She poofed up some mouth washed.

"She bit my ankle." Petunia said.

"No charge for that." Harry spoke up.

"No refunds." Vivi added.

"VIVI!" Vernon shouted as the teens ran upstairs. "POTTER!"

"No refunds!" Vivi and Harry shouted.

I'd like to thanks Mystical Beings for putting this story on alert and favoriting it.

texancoconut51-thanks. Chaos is fun.

Don't forget about my other two Harry Potter stories, 'When You Believe' and 'Hogwarts Students Should Stick Together.' And my X-Men: Evolution story.


	15. crowd of friends

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I be writing fanfictions?

Get ready for your cameo's everyone!

Gather a large group of people together, and surround the Dursley's house.

"Harry, you have met Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George." Vivi said the next day. "Everyone, these are my awesome and amazing friends, Sparkle (SparkleNinja), Pinto (PintoNess), givetherabbit (givetherabbitthefreakingtrix), wishing (wishing. for. him), FFFG (FredsForeverFanGirl), thewriter (thewriter43), RIPMG (RIP Melina Gordon), texan (texancoconut51), Abby (XxAbby-ChanxX), DLA (The. Doctors. Lonely. Angel), Lovez (Loves Harry Potter), Lrose (Lrose000), Mystical (Mystical Being), kri (kri444), and Lego (Legobricks)."

(A/N: wishing and the doctor, I had to put spaces in between or else your names wouldn't show up)

"It's very nice to meet you all." Harry and Hermione said.

"What are we doing this time Vivi?" Abby asked Vivi.

Within the next half hour, everyone had their faces up against the window.

"Don't be afraid to leave nose smudges!" Vivi said.

However, watching the Dursleys got quite boring, for they just watched TV, so everyone started talking to each other.

"Vernon fears me the most." Vivi was saying to Abby. "How awesome is that?"

"That's funny too." Abby agreed.

"I've been scared of spiders ever since someone thought it would be funny to turn my teddy bear into one of those things." Ron said as he glared at George.

"You broke my toy broomstick." George reminded Ron.

"Quit it." Fred said to his bickering brothers.

"Let bygones be bygones." FFFG agreed.

Vernon suddenly stormed out of the room. He took a look at all of the people surrounding the house and his face nearly turned purple.

"Vivi!" Vernon shouted. "Potter!"

"What?" Harry replied. He turned away from Pinto and texan to face Vernon.

"Vivi, where are you?" Vernon shouted.

"We're here to eavesdrop." Vivi replied. "Is this a bad time?" She turned back to Sparkle, wishing, and Abby.

"Leave now." Vernon growled.

"You can't make us." kri argued.

"Vivi's our friend and that means we can stay here." Mystical said.

"Who doesn't that girl know?" Vernon muttered.

"We aren't leaving." DLA cut in firmly.

Vernon groaned and went back into the house.

"How are the nose smudges coming along?" givetherabbit asked.

"Mine's really big." Lego replied.

RIPMG used her finger to make a smiley face on the window. "I made a smiley face and wrote 'Believe in Magic' on the window." RIPMG announced.

"Vernon will flip when he sees that." Vivi laughed.

"How long are we going to be doing this?" thewriter asked.

"We'll be doing this until Dudley starts rocking in the corner." Harry said.

"That is something I'll have to see." Lrose commented.

"Did you really bite her ankle?" Sparkle asked Vivi.

"Unfortunately." Vivi replied. She shuddered and said, "It tasted terrible."

"I can imagine." wishing agreed.

"Any reason in particular that you did that?" Abby asked.

"I did that to creep her out." Vivi said. She smirked and said, "It worked."

At 6 o'clock Vivi, Harry, and the rest were still surrounding the house.

Whenever, Petunia, Vernon, or Dudley left the house, the crowd would say, "Well hello there, Vernon/Dudley/Petunia."

Dudley let out a scream.

"What's happening?" Sparkle and Lovez asked.

"Dudley's backing away from the window." kri reported from her side of the house. "He's crawling into a corner."

"Dudley's crying." DLA finished for kri.

"Beautiful." thewriter said.

Everyone clapped and congratulated everyone on a job well done.

"Thanks for coming." Vivi said. She hugged her friends. "Thanks for the conversations Abby, Sparkle, and wishing."

"Later Vi."

"Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Don't set anything on fire yet." Hermione advised Vivi and Harry.

'I think that's a good idea." Ron argued.

"That was fun." Vivi said before her friends left. "We have to get together again soon." She grabbed Harry's arm. "Come on Harry, it's time for dinner."

Harry opened the door and opened it.

"Dursleys, we're home!" Vivi and Harry sang.

The two teens entered the house to find Dudley crying in the corner; Petunia in a fetal position on the floor; and Vernon curled up on the couch.

"I'm never going to be able to forget this day." Petunia announced.

'Good." Vivi smiled.

"Call us when dinner's ready." Harry said.

Vernon got up from the couch to get a glass of water. He went over to the sink and happened to look out the window.

What Vernon saw a smiley face with 'Believe in Magic' on the window. "Vivi!" Vernon screamed. "Potter!"

RIP Melinda Gordon-It's pronounced Vee-vee.

texancoconut51-it was Petunia's ankle to more precise.


	16. hogwarts crest

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. At least I own Vivi.

Paint the Hogwarts crest on their front door.

"I'm so glad you two are trying painting today." Petunia said happily. She set some different color paint on the dining room table.

"It looks like fun." Vivi said. She picked up a paintbrush.

"My table better be clean when I get back from the store." Petunia warned.

'You're not taking us with you?" Harry asked.

"No." Petunia replied. "Have fun painting. And I mean only painting the paper on that table." She grabbed her house keys and left the house.

"What are you painting Harry?" Vivi asked.

"Hedwig." Harry replied.

"How sweet, Hedwig's very pretty."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Harry started to paint. Vivi pulled out the list.

"Hey, Petunia never said we couldn't paint on the door." Vivi spoke up.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry asked.

"I think I am."

"I'll get my Hogwarts acceptance letter."

"And I'll meet you outside."

Harry ran upstairs while Vivi grabbed the jar of white paint and a paint brush.

"I need a ladder too!" Vivi shouted upstairs.

"I'll get it." Harry replied.

Vivi went outside and she saw Mrs. Figg outside. Vivi waved to Mrs. Figg, who waved back. Harry came outside with the letter and the ladder.

"How well can you paint?" Vivi asked Harry.

"Pretty well."

"Then you can paint this." Vivi took the letter. "I'll hold this up."

"All right then." Harry said as he climbed up the ladder. He took the paint and paint brush. "I won't fall right?"

"Right." Vivi said as she nodded. "How long will Petunia be out?"

"Probably an hour."

"That gives us plenty of time."

45 minutes later, the Hogwarts crest was painted above the door. Vivi put a spell onto the paint to make it permanent.

"Want to go paint for real now?" Harry asked Vivi.

Vivi smiled and said, "Let's go."

Harry painted Hedwig as he said he would. Vivi held up her paper proudly.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Have you ever heard of _Les Miserables_?" Vivi asked.

"Yes."

"The song 'Castle on a Cloud' inspired me." Vivi explained. "See, a castle on a cloud."

Harry stared at the painting and said, "Oh, I see it."

"It's pretty."

At that moment, Petunia stormed in with an armful of groceries and an upset look on her face. Her teeth were clenched.

"Why did you two paint on the door?" Petunia asked.

"You never said we couldn't." Vivi pointed out.

Petunia just let out a loud groan. She set the groceries down and went upstairs.

Vivi and Harry heard a bedroom door close.

Dudley was the next to come home. He took one look at the crest and freaked out. He ran inside and up into his room while screaming, "Magic!"

However, it was when Vernon got home that the fireworks went off. He ran inside with a tomato red face and clenched teeth.

"Vivi!" Vernon shouted. "Potter!"

"What do you want?" Vivi and Harry asked.

"Why. Did. You. Two. Do. That." Vernon growled.

"Because we can." Vivi replied.

"It's fun to mess with you all." Harry added.

Vernon glared at the two teens. He then went upstairs.

"I guess we're eating alone." Vivi said to Harry.

"So it seems." Harry agreed.

"Just wait until tomorrow."

'That is going to be fun."

FredsForeverFanGirl-You're welcome :)

texancoconut51-He does deserve it

kri444-I agree :)

Lovez Harry Potter-Thanks for the cookie! You rock too! That chapter was epic =]

RIP Melinda Gordon-Lol.

Read this really important note, I'm going to be pet sitting for a few days. A family friend is going on vacation and will be gone until Monday so I'm watching their dog until then. It's going to be pretty crazy here with my dogs plus the dog I'm watching. The dog I'm watching is really energetic during the day. Never fear, I'll still be updating this story plus my X-Men: Evolution one =]


	17. hat and cape

Disclaimer: I only own Vivi. I wish I owned Harry Potter. Well, I can dream.

Attach a wizard cape and hat to their front door

"Why am I driving to costume store?" Petunia asked while she drove down the street.

"Didn't you get the memo?" Vivi replied. "I want to be ready for Halloween."

"That's months away from now." Petunia protested.

"There's never a wrong time to start preparing Aunt Petunia." Harry pointed out.

Petunia just shook her head in response but kept driving.

"What if they don't have it?" Vivi whispered to Harry.

"Dudley might have an old one hiding in the attic or the cupboard underneath the staircase." Harry replied.

"You two whisper a lot." Petunia noted.

"So what?" Vivi replied. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, not at all." Petunia said in a fast way.

"I thought so."

Petunia pulled up to a costume store. Vivi and Harry went inside with 10 dollars in Harry's hand.

"What's taking those kids so long?" Petunia asked out loud after 15 minutes of waiting. She eventually fell asleep.

"Blast on the radio." Vivi said to Harry when she saw a sleeping Petunia.

Rock and Roll came on at a very loud volume. Petunia's eyes shot open as she sat up in alarm. She turned the radio off.

Vivi and Harry climbed back into the car. The plastic bag made crackling noises which Petunia ignored and drove home.

"I have a garden club meeting." Petunia said as she drove down Private Drive. "The house better still be in one piece when I get back." She dropped off the two teens and drove off.

"What time is it?" Vivi asked Harry.

Harry glanced at his wrist watch and said, "One o'clock."

"There's half an hour left until Dudley gets out of summer school."

"We better work quickly then. I'm climbing up the ladder this time."

"That seems fair."

Harry got the ladder out which Vivi climbed up.

"Know any sticking spells?" the purple hair witch asked.

"One." Harry replied.

"Is it permanent?"

"Yes I believe so."

"Good."

Vivi held up the hat and cape. "Don't stick my hands either." Vivi said to Harry.

"I won't." Harry promised. He held up his wand and performed the spell. The hat stayed under the Hogwarts crest as did the cape.

After making sure that the hat and cape wouldn't come down no matter what, Vivi started to climb down the ladder. However, her foot slipped. She ended up landing on one of the mushrooms, which gave out a large 'squeak.' Vivi and Harry couldn't help but laugh and go inside to watch TV.

The doorbell rang in the middle of _The Rugrats_. Vivi got up and answered the door to see Mrs. Figg

"Hello there Mrs. Figg." Vivi said.

Mrs. Figg smiled and said, "Hi Vivian."

"I like to be called Vivi." Vivi said in a polite tone.

"I noticed the painting above the door."

"Oh, Harry and I got bored."

Harry came to the door and said, "It's okay Vi. Mrs. Figg knows about wizards and witches and all that."

"Oh."

"I need a cup of flour." Mrs. Figg held out a measuring cup.

"I'll get it." Vivi volunteered. She took the cup and proceeded into the kitchen. She 'accidentally' spilled flour all over the floor. She gave Mrs. Figg her measuring cup back.

Mrs. Figg thanked Vivi and Harry before walking back to her house.

"Just wait until Vernon sees the hat and cape." Vivi spoke up.

"He'll flip a lid." Harry agreed. "We make a great team."

Vivi and Harry high fived each other and continued watching TV.

Dudley rushed into the house and said, "Hat, cape, witch."

"Very good." Vivi said sarcastically. She fake applauded Dudley.

Dudley glared at the two magical teens, who pulled out their wands. Dudley screamed and ran upstairs.

Petunia ran in after an hour and a half.

"You two must really enjoy torturing us." Petunia said to Vivi and Harry.

"You know it." Harry replied.

Vernon took one look at the door and tried to rip down the hat and cape. He was unsuccessful. He ran inside with a red face.

"Take those down now!" Vernon shouted. "Get rid of those cursed mushrooms."

"You can't make us." Vivi replied. She stuck her tongue out.

Vernon stomped his foot. Harry mock threw the TV remote at Vernon.

"You two are ruining me." Vernon growled.

"No we're not." Vivi argued.

"We make life more exciting." Harry said.

Vernon just stared at his nephew and friend before going upstairs.

"Just wait until the next way on the list." Vivi said to Harry.

"This is going to be great." Harry agreed.

I'd like to thank Northern Dynasty for favoriting my story and putting it on alert.

Thank you 'Luv Rain' for favoriting my story too.

'Luv Rain'-That's awesome! What a coincidence.

texancoconut51-lol.

Lovez Harry Potter-Lol. I like cookies, muffins, and cupcakes. Thanks for the compliment. Is there a word better than epic? I wonder…

Harry potter marathon on TV today!


	18. wizard crackers

Disclaimer: I owned Harry Potter. It's great =] I was asked to portray Luna in the movies. I made a bunch of new friends. And then I woke up. I do own Vivi.

On New Year's Eve, anonymously send them a box of well-disguised wizard crackers

Flashback:

"This deserves to go out with a bang." Vivi said to Harry two days before school started. "I'm calling up my friends. This is gonna be Superawesomeishworkofart."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Lovez word." Vivi smiled.

(A/N: All credit for Superawesomeishworkofart goes to Lovez Harry Potter, who is an awesome reviewer)

"Vivi! Potter!" Vernon screamed so loud that the house nearly shook.

She stuck her head inside the house and asked, "What?"

"What's this?" Vernon asked while motioning to outside.

"My friends and I are having an end-of-the-summer bash like we do every year." Vivi explained. "It's a tradition."

"That's right," Petunia said. "You start school soon."

"I'm going to Luna's tomorrow."

"_**Hallelujah**_!" Dudley practically sang.

"But never dear Dursleys, I shall be back for visits." Vivi said before going back outside.

"No!" Dudley was heard howling.

"Did you say you'll be back?" wishing asked Vivi.

Vivi smiled and said, "You bet."

"You're crazy." Sparkle said to Vivi.

"I know."

"What's the next way on the list?" Abby asked Vivi.

"It's not happening until New Years." Vivi replied. "However," Vivi continued when she saw her friends' sad faces, "This is a bonus and I haven't seen you all in forever."

kri smiled and said, "You rock Vi."

"Thanks kri." Vivi replied.

"Hey crank up the music." FFFG shouted to DLA, who was the DJ.

DLA nodded and turned up the music. 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion played. (A/N: Weird, reminds me of my X-Men Evolution fanfic b/c I used this song for one of the chapters too)

By the time 'Escapade' and 'Livin' La Vida Loca' came on, most of the neighbors were out of their houses and wondering what all the noise was.

"Hit me baby one more time!" the teens sang/shouted. "My loneliness is killing me. And I, I must confess, it's killing me."

"Turn that down!" a neighbor yelled.

"No, the Dursleys said we can party!" Pinto shouted back.

"We're not gonna take it." The Twisted Sisters sang. "No! We ain't gonna take it."

"Vivi, Potter," Vernon screamed as he ran out into the yard. "Turn down the music!"

"No!" Harry and Lovez shouted to Vernon.

Eventually the police were called. The teen all mysteriously vanished, including Vivi and Harry. Vernon and Petunia were arrested for noise.

"That was Superawesomeishworkofart." Lovez said to Vivi at the end of the party.

"I agree." Mystical nodded.

"We have to do this again." givetherabbit said.

"Trust us, we will." Harry replied.

"Anyone need a ride home?" Lego asked.

"I do." RIPMG spoke up. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Same here." FFFG and thewriter said.

"I'll write to you guys." Vivi said while her friends drove away. "Lrose, I'll talk to you later. Bye everyone, I love you all."

Later that night, Vernon and Petunia returned and found Vivi and Harry sitting on the couch and watching _Are You Afraid of the Dark_.

"You two." Vernon hissed.

"How was your trip?" Vivi asked innocently.

"You two are driving us up the wall." Petunia said with gritted teeth.

"It's on the list." Harry replied.

"How did you two pay for all that?" Vernon asked.

"Yeah about that," Vivi replied. She handed Vernon a piece of paper. "Here's the bill."

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"We used your credit card."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Vernon looked at the bill and screamed so loud that the house did shake.

"Dudley gave us the credit card." Harry said.

The bill shook in Vernon's hands and he screamed, "DUDLEY!"

Dudley came down the stairs. "What mom, dad?"

"Did you give Vivi and Harry your dad's credit card?" Petunia asked.

"Well-I-" Dudley cut himself off.

"No computer, no TV or no videogames for two months!" Vernon screamed.

Dudley started to cry. Vivi and Harry smiled and gave each other a high five.

End flashback

Vivi smirked at the memory while she wrote a letter. She was sitting in the Grand Hall while Harry read _The Quibbler_.

"Hey Vi, what are you doing?" Fred and George asked.

"Fred, George, just the guys I wanted to see." Vivi said.

"What do you need?" George asked.

"Can you give me some crackers?"

On the morning of New Years Day, an owl appeared at the Dursley's house. Dudley screamed and pointed at the bird.

The owl dropped the package and flew away. Petunia cautiously picked up the package and said, "Oh dear, it's from Vivi and Harry."

Vernon took the package and opened it. He picked up the note.

'Dear Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley,

Thanks for the wonderful summer vacation. Here's some brownies for you that Vivi made. Enjoy.

Sincerely,

Vivi and Harry.'

"I want a brownie." Dudley blurted out.

"Should we open it?" Petunia asked. "After all, this is Vivi and Harry that we're talking about here."

"I think it's safe." Vernon said.

Suddenly, sparks started flying out of the package. Fireworks started going off. Dudley screamed and ran upstairs to his room. Petunia covered her ears before moving one of her priceless vases.

"Vivi, Potter!" Vernon shouted even though he knew that Vivi and Harry couldn't hear him. "Gah!"

Back at Hogwarts, Vivi and Harry laughed and said, "Happy New Year Dursleys."

I apologize if the last chapter seemed a bit dull. My friend's dog nipped at my hand and it really hurts. I'm sure it was an accident but it hurts too move my hand. That was last night but my hand still hurts. Imagine trying to not use your right hand when you're right handed like I am.

texancoconut51-That's kind of random but yeah I like brownies.

Lovez Harry Potter-Thanks :D

kri444-Thanls for the suggestion.

Lovez Harry Potter-Thanks for the suggestion

D3ATH 0R GL0RY-Lol. I think Vivi's becoming a popular name too.


	19. valentines

Disclaimer: I own Vivi and nothing else.

I realize I haven't done fact of the day in a while :O

Fun fact of the day: Vivi's favorite ice cream flavor is cookie dough

2nd fun fact of the day: Out of all of my stories, this one is my most popular one! :D

Send each Dursley about seventy-five valentines by owl

"Explain to us again why we're helping you with this." Hermione said. Vivi and Harry gathered her and a bunch of their friends up in the Grand Hall.

"We're your friends." Harry said to Hermione.

"It's also the fact that the Dursleys are fun to mess with." Vivi added.

"I'm in." Cho said. "Vivi's my friend and the Dursleys sound terrible from what Vivi had told me."

Vivi smiled and said, "Thanks Cho."

Harry passed valentine cards down the line of people at the tables. "Make sure you sign it 'From your secret, magical admirer.'" He said to his friends.

"We'll get you chocolate frogs." Vivi added.

Some started to write immediately while other still seem hesitant.

"You're our friends and you love us." Vivi said.

The others started to write. Vivi paid Neville to run back and forth from the owlery (A/N: Is that how it's spelled?) and the Grand Hall to take the letters from place to place.

"Trust me, it's for the greater good." Harry said while he wrote.

"Greater good of what exactly?" Hermione asked.

"Mine and Vivi's amusement." Harry replied.

"I think that is a greater good." Ron spoke up.

"You would Ronald." Hermione protested.

"Quit arguing and keep writing." Vivi said.

"Vi, here's another." Cho spoke up. She held out the envelope which Vivi placed by the end of the table.

5 days later, the front hall by the door was flooded with envelopes.

"Ye gads." Petunia couldn't help but say. "Vernon, are these all from you?"

"Course not." Vernon replied.

Dudley waddled down the stairs and said, "Who are these for?"

"We don't know dear." Petunia said. She picked up an envelope. "This one's for you." She held it out to Vernon.

Once all of the envelopes were sorted, the Dursleys opened a letter.

"Your secret magical admirer." Petunia read.

"Gee, I wonder who that could be." Vernon said sarcastically.

"Dad," Dudley said, "These all have different handwriting."

"Of course they do." Vernon replied. "Harry must have written some."

"No, I mean, these all have different handwriting." Dudley pointed out.

"He's right Vernon." Petunia agreed. "I hate to admit it."

Vernon looked through all of his valentines and shuddered. "Merlin, there's no way Vivi or Harry could have done all of these like this."

"Mom!" Dudley wailed. "Dad! What does it mean?"

"It means…" Petunia trailed off.

"We're being watched.?" Vernon said.

"I'm scared." Dudley announced.

Vernon boarded up the mail slot. Dudley hyperventilated while he rocked back and forth on his bed.

Back at Hogwarts, Vivi pulled her head out of the fireplace. She turned to Harry and said, "They're really freaked out now."

"Perfect." Harry replied and smiled.

Vivi tossed another envelope into the fire. She stuck her head back in.

The envelope landed next to Vernon. Dudley screamed, got up, and ran into the wall while trying to run to his room. Petunia nearly fell off her chair but ended up fainting. Vernon ripped the envelope and ran to Petunia.

Vivi pulled her head out and said, "We're so bad."

"I know we are." Harry replied.

"You know that scare me right Vivi?" Hermione asked from her place on the couch.

"Thank you." Vivi replied.

PintoNess-:D

texancoconut51-Sorry about that. Randomness is da bomb.

Lovez-Thanks! =]

FredsForeverFanGirl-Thanks! Vivi is pretty crazy isn't she?

RIP Melina Gordon-I'm so happy to hear that.

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix is on right now. You got to admit that the part when Dumbledore grabs onto Fawkes and disappeares in a burst of flames is pretty awesome everyone.


	20. leprechauns

Disclaimer: I wish I owned more than Vivi.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi's favorite Disney movies of all time are Susie Q and The Color of Friendship. (A/N: The Color of Friendship is a good movie. I haven't finished watching Susie Q)

Gather some particularly jolly leprechauns and persuade them to do a jig merrily on the Dursley's front lawn for the entire day

"Happy Leprechaun Day everyone!" Vivi sang as she skipped down the hall.

"Go green!" FFFG shouted as she skipped next to Vivi.

"Shut it you two!" Malfoy shouted at the girls. He turned to FFFG. "You shouldn't even like Gryffindors, let alone date one. I don't know why you even ended up in Slytherin."

"You wanna go." Vivi said. She put up her fists and said, "Bring it on."

Flashback:

"You two are partners." Professor Flitwick said as he pointed to Vivi and FFFG.

Vivi and FFFG glanced at each other but sat down.

"Hey, I'm Vivi." Vivi said after minutes of silence.

"I'm FFFG." The other girl replied.

Eventually, Vivi and FFFG realized they had a lot in common. They were never seen without the other one.

"You mudblood." Marcus Flint called Vivi.

"Excuse you." FFFG said.

Vivi lunged at Flint and started scratching him.

"Get him Vi!" FFFG cheered on.

"Someone stop her!" Flint shouted to his Quidditch mates.

However, no one would dare go near Vivi. She wasn't getting a scratch yet Flint was close to bleeding.

"I surrender!" Flint shouted. "I surrender!"

"Good." Vivi said. She smiled and got up."Listen beaver, you dare call me a 'mudblood' ever again, I won't go easy on you and you'll end up in a hospital."

Flint's eyes widen but he nodded.

Ever since then, Vivi was the only one to call 'beaver.' (A/N: No offense to the actor who played Marcus Flint) Vivi was also the only one that Flint would take an order from.

The next week, Vivi introduced FFFG to her friends, Ron and his twin brothers Fred and George. Needless to say, the Weasleys disapproved at first but warmed up to it.

From that day on, Vivi and FFFG were known as the Forbidden Friends.

End flashback

Malfoy's eyes widen as he fingered the scratches Vivi had given him last week when he made the mistake of criticizing Vivi's dyed hair.

"N-n-no." Malfoy stuttered.

"That's what I thought." Vivi smirked.

Malfoy ran off in the direction of the dungeons.

"You better run!" Vivi shouted to Malfoy's back. "And tell the beaver that I gotta talk to him. You hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." Malfoy shouted over his shoulder.

"I love you girl." FFFG said to her best friend.

Vivi hugged her friend and said, "Love you too. So what are you and Fred doing for Leprechaun Day?"

"We're going to Hogsmade. What about you and Harry? Remember the time the twins sent us toilet seats?"

'Yeah, they're so silly."

"I don't know. He might take me to HoneyDukes with George and Katie."

"Nice."

"You needed me?" a male voice asked.

"Yes Flint." Vivi said as she turned around. "How much money do you have? And how much does it cost to rent leprechauns?"

At Private Drive, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Petunia asked no one in particular.

"I don't know." Vernon replied. "Dudley, did you invite some friend's over?"

"No." Dudley replied.

"Get the door."

Dudley got up and went over to the door. "Mom!" Dudley screamed. He paused and screamed, "Dad!"

"What is it boy?" Vernon asked.

"We might as well get up." Petunia said while getting up from her chair.

What Petunia and Vernon saw at the door scared them more than ever. A small band of leprechauns were standing there. The Dursleys knew that they were real leprechauns. All of a sudden, they opened their mouths and sang:

'When Irish eyes are smiling,  
Tis like a morn in spring.  
With a lilt of Irish laughter  
You can hear the angels sing  
When Irish hearts are happy  
All the world is bright and gay  
When Irish eyes are smiling  
Sure, they steal your heart away.'

"Vivi and Harry must have something to do with this." Vernon decided.

The door was shut but the leprechauns kept on singing.

'When Irish eyes are smiling.'

The next morning, the leprechauns were gone. However, they left a message. It read: 'Happy St. Patrick's Day. Love Vivi and Harry.'

texancoconut51-lol yeah. Dudley spazzing out is hilarious.

XxAbbyChanxX-Thanks. And thanks for adding me as a favorite author and for putting my on alert.

kri444-Vivi does rock =]

LieutenantofArtemis15-I like that part too. I can't wait for the Deathly Hollows either.

FredsForeverFanGirl-Here you go =] And I like that idea

Thanks RIPMelindaGordon and trachie17 for favoriting this story. Thanks trachie17 for putting this story on alert.

What do you guys think? Should I make a fan page for Vivi on Facebook?


	21. firecrackers

Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Vivi.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi's favorite book is Alice in Wonderland.

Send them a box of Weasley's Wild Fire Whizbangs

"Thanks for chipping in beaver." Vivi said to Flint. She gave him a playful punch on the arm. "I told you it was for a good cause."

"Any time." Flint replied.

"You can go now."

Flint couldn't get out away from Vivi fast enough in fear of getting hurt again. Vivi walked around the castle and found Fred and George trying to prank Filch.

"Hey guys." Vivi said.

"Hush Vi." George whispered. "We're trying to work here."

"Here, let me." Vivi tinkered with a rope and the chandelier fell and landed on Filch.

"Hey thanks." Fred said to Vivi. "I don't know what you did but you fixed it."

"If you need anything, we'll be happy to give it to you." George added.

"Actually there is something I need from you." Vivi said. She smiled and said, "Can I have some Wild Fire Whizbangs?"

"Do we even have to ask what you're going to do with them?"

"No."

"How's business coming along?" FFFG asked as she walked around the corner.

"Great sweetie." Fred replied. He kissed FFFG sweetly. "George and I are considering making Vivi a member."

"I would love that." Vivi replied.

"Let's head back to the common room so we can get the Wild Fire Whizbags." Fred said. He took FFFG's hand and started walking.

Vivi linked arms with George and skipped after her friends.

"Why are we skipping Vivi?" George asked.

"Cause its fun." Vivi replied.

"If you say so." George shook his head but continued skipping.

The next day at Private Drive, a box was set down in front of the door. The doorbell rang and a noise was heard.

"I'll get it." Dudley volunteered. He picked up the package. "It's for dad."

"Who could this possibly be from?" Vernon asked as Dudley handed him the package.

"If it's from Vivi and Harry, open with caution." Petunia advised.

Vernon slowly opened up the package. A few blue and green firecrackers were inside the box. Vernon and Petunia both picked up a firecracker.

"Stupefy!" a female voice exclaimed.

"Vivi!" Dudley screamed. "Potter!"

Sure enough, the two Hogwarts students were standing in the doorway. They disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"That was odd." Petunia noted.

At that moment, the firecrackers started to explode. However, the firecrackers kept on multiplying. Dudley covered his ears and tried to run but the firecrackers followed him.

Dudley started to howl, "Make it stop!" as he ran. "Make it stop!"

Petunia ducked as a firecracker nearly crashed into her face. Vernon screamed and tried to run away.

"VIVI! POTTER!" Vernon yelled.

"Happy Independence Day!" Vivi and Harry shouted. "We love you all!"

"Get back here!" Vernon screamed even though Vivi and Harry disappeared.

Vernon screamed again and ran off.

A/N: Guess which story is more popular than 'My Dear Cousin Corrie.' This one...well not w/ hits but w/ everything else. Please show your love for me and my story and read and review MDCC.

In other news, I'm going to make a Vivi fan page. I'll let you all know when I'm finished making it.

texancoconut51-That's a good idea.

kri444-I think I will.

J.-Thanks =]

TheCullenPotterMist-Thanks.

'Luv Rain'-So true.

Malcho1234-It's all a matter of time…and pranks. Thanks for favoriting this story and putting it on alert. Thanks for adding me as a favorite author and for putting me on alert.

Thanks erica126 for favoriting this story and putting it on alert.

Lovez Harry Potter-Lol xD

Misia Delecov-Thanks for favoriting this story.

FredsForeverFanGirl-Not a problem and yeah he is.

RIPMelindaGordon-I got one Ravenclaw but several other quizzes tell me Gryffindor.

Again, show your support and review My Dear Cousin Corrie. Please, I haven't had a new review for that story in 3 months =[

If you guys review My Dear Cousin Corrie, I'll include you in the next chapter. You'll also get a shout out. Thanks.


	22. witch

A/N: I only own Vivi.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi loves to learn about Greek Mythology.

If Petunia should ever inquire of you an idea for a Halloween costume, suggest a witch.

"Vivi, get out of the kitchen." Petunia shrieked at Vivi. She noticed FFFG and Lovez going through the refrigerater and said, "Your friends are here too?"

"Only two of them." Vivi replied. She pulled a jar of cookies out of the pantry.

"Put those cookies back." Petunia demanded.

"No, we're going to watch a movie." FFFG argued. "We need snacks."

Lovez pulled out the gallon of milk out of the refrigerator while FFFG grabbed four glasses carefully.

"Wait a minute." Petunia said. She counted the glasses and said, "Four cups?" Petunia's eyes widen and she said, "No way am I watching a movie with you."

"You're watching this with us." Lovez said. "When was the last time you ever had girl bonding time?"

"Well actually never." Petunia admitted. "Lily and I were close but then I had to ruin it."

"How could you?" Vivi said to Petunia. Your own sister."

"What move are we watching?" Lovez asked FFFG.

"_The Exorcist_." FFFG replied.

"Oh dear." Petunia said as the younger girls forced her to sit down.

"I can't wait for Halloween." Vivi said in the middle of the movie.

"I'm going to dress up as Alice from Alice in Wonderland." FFFG said.

"Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz." Vivi spoke up.

"Aurora from Sleeping Beauty." Lovez said.

"What do you think I should be?" Petunia asked.

The younger girls glanced at each other and said in unison, "Witch!"

"Excuse me?" Petunia asked.

"You asked what you should be so we said a witch." FFFG said.

"I th-thought we were b-b-bonding." Petunia's chin started to tremble a little.

"Oh we are." Vivi assured Petunia.

"You just asked us a question so we answered honestly." Lovez said.

Petunia got onto the floor and curled up in fetal position. She started to cry while the movie continued.

"You shouldn't have asked us." FFFG said to the crying Petunia.

"Petunia, you should have thought before you asked." Lovez added.

"At least we were honest." Vivi said.

Petunia just sobbed and said, "I'm so sorry Lily." Petunia hugged her arms around herself tighter. "I'm so sorry Lily."

FredsForeverFanGirl-No problem =] I'm glad you like the story.

RIPMelindaGordon-Nice.

texancoconut51-Firecrackers are awesome

Thanks FredFforeverFanGirl and Lovez Harry Potter for favoriting My Dear Cousin Corrie. You guys rock! I'm glad you like MDCC =]

Here's the link to the Vivi fan page: http:/ www. / pages/ Vivi-rules/ 102758116446841? v=info&edit_ info=all (remove the spaces)


	23. piggy

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, only own Vivi.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi has a fan page on facebook.

If Dudley should ever ask the same question, suggest a pig.

Petunia was still on the floor a few hours later when Dudley came downstairs. He took one look at Petunia and asked, "Why's mom crying?"

"No reason in particular." FFFG said.

"We were just talking about Halloween." Vivi added.

"And watching _The Exorcist_." Lovez said.

"I can't wait for Halloween." Dudley squealed.

"Is anyone up for watching the movie _Halloween_?" Lovez offered.

"No, it's too scary." Dudley said.

"Oh please." FFFG scoffed.

"Take it like a man." Vivi said. "Man up Dudley and stop being such a chicken."

"I'm so sorry Lily." Petunia muttered.

"Aunt Lily?" Dudley asked.

"Quit asking questions and just watch the movie." Vivi cut in.

"Do I have to?" Dudley whined.

Vivi and FFFG waved their wands and all the doors and windows locked.

"Yes you do." FFFG said.

Dudley mumbled something before sitting down in a chair.

"Hey what do you girls think I should before Halloween?" Dudley asked out of the blue.

The girls huddled together and whispered quietly.

"We can't say wizard." Vivi said. "That would be an insult to wizards everywhere."

"What do you know about him?" Lovez asked.

"Well, he eats like a pig for one thing."

"He does?" FFFG asked. She looked at Dudley and raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't surprise me one bit."

"How about a pig?" Lovez suggested. "He would make a perfect one."

"Or a whale." FFFG said. "But I like pig better."

"Me too." Vivi spoke up.

"I'm so sorry Lily."

Vivi glanced at Petunia before turning back to her friends.

"Have you guys decided?" Dudley asked.

"We've decided…" Vivi started.

"That you should be…" FFFG continued.

"A pig." Lovez finished.

Dudley stared at the girls and repeated, "A pig?"

"Yeah, you know, oink oink." The girls said in unison.

"You would be a perfect pig." FFFG said to Dudley.

"Why I'm gonna-" Dudley started to say.

"No you're not." Lovez cut in. "You can't hit girls."

"Petunia and Vernon would punish you terribly." Vivi added.

"Want to bet?" Dudley threatened. He stood up and charged at Lovez.

Without hesitation, Lovez flipped Dudley and caused him to land on his back.

"I can't believe I got just beaten by a girl." Dudley wailed.

"Well believe it." Vivi replied.

"You're going to get beat by three if you aren't nice." FFFG threatened.

Dudley curled into a ball as well as he could and started to cry.

"Wow." Lovez was all she could say while looking at Petunia and Dudley.

"I'm so getting a picture of this." Vivi said. "Does anyone have a camera?"

"Here's one." FFFG spoke up. She held up a camera from under the couch. She handed it to Vivi.

"This is gold." The purple hair girl said. She snapped the picture.

Vernon came home a few hours later to find the girls watching _Prom Night_ and Petunia and Dudley still on the floor. (A/N: The old version of the movie)

"Why are you two-" Vernon cut himself of when he saw the girls. "I should have known."

"You should be a volcano." Lovez spoke up.

"What?" Vernon said in a confused tone.

"You erupt every time we're here." Vivi said.

Vernon screamed in frustration. He walked out the door and said, "Petunia, don't wait up for me."

Vivi, FFFG, and Lovez shrugged and continued watching the movie.

Reba0is0Ahmazing-Thanks and yeah there is no Voldemort. I forgot to mention it.

Mistress of Magic22- :)

Lovez Harry Potter- =]

J.-Thanks. If Vivi did get ahold of information like that…the possibilities are endless.

Bubblegum889-Thanks.

RIPMelindaGordon-That's so cool. I like purple. It's a nice color.

I had a great time today. I went to an 80's party. I got to see my friends who I don't see often. I love the 80's. There's really great clothes and music. Don't for get to check out the Vivi facebook fan page.


	24. carols

A/N: I wish I own more than Vivi.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi's favorite kind of shoes are Sketchers.

Sing Christmas carols loudly, for as long as possible.

"Why did you drag us here?" DLA asked Vivi and Harry.

"To sing Christmas carols of course." Harry replied.

"And we just happen to choose to sing for the Dursleys first." Vivi added.

"What song?" wishing asked.

"Bring them home." Vivi replied. Then she sang, "Bring them home. To their families please. That's all I want this Christmas."

"What a nice song." Abby said.

"That reminds me a bit of _A Christmas Story_ when Ralphie sees his presents." Mystical said happily.

"I love that movie." kri said.

"FFFG!" RIPMG shouted to Vivi's friend who was talking to Fred.

"What?" FFFG asked.

"Look up." Sparkle and Pinto sang.

"Darn you mistletoe." FFFG said. "Wait a minute." FFFG got a closer look. "Vivi! You're making this one float."

"So?" Vivi replied.

"Why not FFFG?" Fred said to his girlfriend. He kissed her and then again.

"Vivi, you're evil." George said to Vivi.

"I know." Vivi replied.

"Ready everyone?" Harry asked.

"I'm ready." texan replied.

"I was born ready." Lovez said.

"What about warm ups?" the writer asked.

"I think we should." Lego spoke up.

"What voice range am I?" JK (J.) asked.

"How about me?" Bubble (Bubblegum889) said.

"Everyone in a line!" Vivi shouted.

Once all sopranos, altos, tenors and basses were sorted. (Soprano, alto, tenor and bass are all choir terms. I'll explain at the end)

"Everyone ready?" Lrose asked.

"Ready!" everyone else replied.

Vivi and wishing stepped forward and sand in unison:

'All around the world tonight.

Hopes and dreams are all the same.

That those we love far out of sight.

Be here on Christmas Day.'

A few neighbors opened their doors to find out who was singing.

'Bring them home. (Bring them home)

My wish would be.

That will be peace.

To bring them home.

To their families please.

That's all I want this Christmas.'

When the choir finished, all of the neighbors clapped wildly.

"Our targets are still in the house." Harry whispered to Vivi.

"Again!" the neighbors chanted.

"Quick, Jingle Bells everyone." Harry shouted.

"With a twist." Vivi added.

'Jingle Bells, Vernon smells.'

At that exact moment, Vernon came charging out of the house. Petunia and Dudley were right behind him.

'P.S. So does Petunia.

Dudley is such a wimp.

He likes to curl and cry.'

"Get off of my property." Vernon snarled.

"Since when does Harry sing?" Dudley asked Petunia.

"I don't know." Petunia replied.

Vivi shook her head at him. Harry leaned over and kissed Vivi.

'Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, it's grand.

Just holding your hand.'

Vernon screamed and stormed back into the house. The police were called. However, the teens mysteriously vanished. Vernon was given a lecture. The moment, the police were gone, something happened.

'City sidewalks, busy sidewalks, seeing smile after smile.'

Vernon screamed and shut himself into his bedroom. Petunia went into the bedroom an hour later to find Vernon trying to cover his ears.

'We wish you a Merry Christmas.'

givetherabbitthefreakintrix-That's a great idea =D Thanks for favoritng this for adding me as a favorite author.

Malcho1234-Oh I'm sure he will.

texancoconut51-Thanks. Vivi and Harry are dating.

Mistress of Magic22-Will do.

Reba0is0Ahmazing-http:/ www. / ? #!/ pages/Vivi-rules/ 102758116446841 ?ref =ts (remove the spaces)

Okay, here's the voice range explanation:

Soprano 1-Highest voice range for a girl.

Soprano 2-In between Soprano 1 and Alto 1.

Alto 1-In between Soprano 2 and Alto 2. Sings lower notes.

Alto 2-Lowest voice range for a girl. Can take tenor notes in songs.

Tenor-Highest voice range for a guy.

Bass-Lowest voice range for a guy.

Sorry, that's the best way I can explain this. Some of my friend sing tenors and are girls. Anything's possible.

Anyways, I apologize if you didn't get a speaking part. Forgive me!


	25. candy

A/N: I wish that I owned Harry Potter.

Replace any hard sweets that may be in the house, with the Weasley "effects" sweets.

"I'm going to love this." Vivi said as she took out the hard candy out of the bowl and placed some other kind of candy in it.

"Uncle Vernon got angry the first time." Harry commented.

Vivi pointed to a bag and said, "Hand me those."

Harry gave it to Vivi. "Why aren't we using the Snackbox?" Harry asked.

"We don't want them to get too sick." Vivi replied.

"Good point. How do you know that they're not going to come home right now?"

"I sent a fake invitation to win a contest."

Hours later, an upset Dursley family walked in through the door.

"Darn prankers." Vernon grumbled.

"I'm going to get dinner ready." Petunia said. She went into the kitchen.

Dudley plopped down into the couch and took a cream filled candy. He popped it into his mouth. Feathers started to grow. However, before Dudley could say anything, the feathers molted.

He sat there for a moment before saying "Dad."

"What?" Vernon said without looking up from his newspaper.

Dudley couldn't say anything.

"Speak up." Petunia said from the kitchen.

Dudley couldn't talk for he had eaten a toffee candy. His tongue felt funny.

"My tongue." was all that Dudley could say.

"What about it?" Vernon demanded to know.

Dudley started to slobber. Vernon looked up from his newspaper and gasped.

"Petunia, I think you should see this." Vernon said.

Dudley fell to the floor. Petunia turned around and screamed.

"My baby!" Petunia screamed. "What's happening to him?" she ran to Dudley.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this," Vernon muttered then said out loud, "I'm going to have to call Vivi and Harry." Vernon took out his phone and dialed a number. "Vivi, Potter, get over here." Vernon said into the phone.

The two teens showed up in less than five minutes. Vivi took one look at Dudley, whose tongue was three feet long, and nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Fix him now!" Petunia shrilled.

"What's the magic word?" Vivi teased.

"MAGIC!" Vernon bellowed.

"Correct." Harry said.

Vernon just growled. Vivi growled back and took a step forward.

"Flubldud." Dudley blubbered.

Vivi and Harry both whipped out their wands. They said a few words and Dudley's tongue started to shrink.

The tongue stopped shrinking. Petunia turned to look at Vivi and Harry.

"Give us fifty dollars and we'll shrink his tongue all the way." Vivi said.

Vernon growled again but gave Vivi the money. Dudley's tongue returned to normal.

"We are so sorry." Vivi said.

Harry put an arm around Vivi and said, "Here's some normal candy." Harry held out three pieces of candy.

Vivi and Harry disappeared. Petunia examined the candy before putting it in her mouth. Vernon and Dudley followed suit.

"These are-" Petunia was cut off by her nose bleeding.

"Vivi!" Vernon screamed. "Potter!"

Yay I updated twice!

texancocout51-Sure =D I'm glad you like this story. Thanks. I'm a Soprano 1.

kri444-I haven't watched that movies in a long time.

Check out this video whenever you can: http:/ www. /watch?v =LkMot7p0dpE (remove spaces)

It's from the night I went to an 80's party. My friend held my camera for most of the video. She gave it to me near the end. Please comment on it. I know we don't sound as good as the first time because we were actually having fun.

Canary Creams and Ton-Tongue Toffee


	26. toffee powder

A/N: I only own Vivi.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi doesn't like to drink tea.

Grind several Ton-Tongue toffees into a fine powder.

"Harry, I need the grater." Vivi said. "Fred, George, I need Ton-Tongue toffees."

The Gryffindors in the common room could only stare at Vivi, who took a large mallet and proceeded in pounding the toffees.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Merlin's beard Vivi!" George exclaimed.

"Why are you _pounding_ the toffees?" Fred asked.

"I'm using a grinder instead." Vivi called to Harry.

Harry came back from the kitchen with a grinder. Vivi placed the toffees inside the grinder and cracked it up.

"Vivi, what are you using those for exactly? Hermione asked from her place on the couch with Ron.

"Just for fun." Vivi replied.

"Meaning the Dursleys?" Ron asked, wanting to clarify.

"Ding, ding, sing, we have a winner." Harry said.

'Crank, crank, crank' went the grinder. Vivi put the powder into a small plastic bag.

"We need to go to the Dursleys house." Harry said. "We'll be right back."

Once at the Dursleys, Vivi and Harry poured the powder into canisters.

"Oh shoot!" Harry whispered. "They just pulled up."

Vivi dumped the rest of the powder into a canister and quickly poofed back to Hogwarts.

"Did either of you hear something?" Petunia asked her husband and son as she walked into the house.

"No." Dudley replied. He went upstairs and shouted, "Call me when tea's ready. I'm inviting Piers over."

"That's okay." Petunia replied. "Remember Vivi and Harry are coming over for tea."

"Why!" Dudley exclaimed.

"To come for a visit." Vernon said stiffly.

"Will they do anything while Piers is here?"

"Hopefully not."

Five minutes later, Vivi arrived with Harry. However, they weren't alone.

"You brought your friends." Petunia said with a fake smile.

"You remember FFFG and Lovez." Vivi said. "These are Fred, George, and texan."

"Why are they here?" Vernon asked.

"Is there a problem?" Vivi asked.

"No, not at all."

"I didn't think so."

Ten minutes later, Piers arrived at the house.

"Piers, my cousin and his girlfriend are here." Dudley said.

"So are her friends." texan shouted from the other room.

"Hush you!" Dudley called over his shoulder.

"You can't make her." Vivi shouted.

"Let's get this over with." Dudley sighed.

Dudley led his friend into the dining room. Vivi, Harry, and their friends were all sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey." Vivi got off the couch. She held out her hand with her other hand placed on her hip. "I'm Vivi."

Piers looked at Dudley, who nodded. Piers took Vivi's hand and shook it.

"I'm Piers." He said.

"These are my friends, FFFG, Lovez and texan." Vivi said as she sat back on the couch. "Fred is FFFG's boyfriend and texan is George's girlfriend."  
"How did Harry get someone like her?" Piers whispered to Dudley. "She seems so normal." He nodded at Vivi.

"Oh trust me, she's not what she seems." Dudley replied.

"Tea is ready." Petunia announced.

"I don't like tea." Vivi said.

Lovez pulled out a Pepsi out of her bag and handed it to Vivi who thanked her friend.

"Don't take any sugar." Harry whispered.

"We put something in it." Vivi explained. She opened her soda.

"What are you two whispering about?" Vernon asked.

"None of your business." texan replied.

"You just go talk about your drills." Fred said while waving a hand dismissively.

"Dudley and Piers can talk about beating up eight-year-olds." George added.

"Who told you about that!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Dude, everyone knows." Lovez said.

"It's obvious." FFFG added.

"Dudley did what!" Petunia exclaimed.

"Well, obvious to everyone but you." Harry corrected Lovez and FFFG.

"Just drink your tea." Vernon said.

Vivi, Harry and their friends watched the Dursleys and Piers take a sip of tea.

"This is going to be great." George whispered.

"Wicked!" Vivi and Fred both said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I feel kind of funny." Piers spoke up.

"What's wrong?" Petunia asked.

"My tongue feels weird."

"Mine does too." Dudley said.

Before anyone could say anything, Petunia and Piers' tongues fell out of their mouths.

"Not again." Dudley tried to say but his tongue got too big.

Vivi, FFFG and Lovez started to laugh. Vernon tried to say something but it came out in Gibberish. Piers's eyes widen and he screamed. Vivi, FFFG, texan, Harry, Fred and George all pulled out their wands and shrunk the tongues.

"What just happened?" Piers asked out loud.

"Forget you ever saw this." Dudley said,

Piers walked out the door. Petunia and Vernon turned on Dudley.]

"Dudley, you beat up little kids?" Petunia asked.

"Well, we got to go." Vivi said,

"So long folks." texan saluted the Dursleys before disappearing with her friends.

texancoconut51-Everybody wins!

Mistress of Magic22-I've celebrated Christmas in July before. It was fun. I wish I could do that to my bother too. He's such a pest.

Bubblegum889-Thanks!

FredForeverFanGirl-Thanks!

Lovez Harry Potter- :D I understand that you're busy. I almost wasn't able to update the second time last night because some neighbors are moving away today. They're very close family friends so my brother and I went over to their house for the BBQ. I love those ideas! Thank you for reviewing My Dear Cousin Corrie :)

Don't forget about the Vivi fan page.


	27. spider man!

A/N: I only own Vivi.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi's favorite soda is Fanta.

Put a charm on Dudley that will make him crawl and walk on walls and ceilings, Spider-Man style.

Dudley sat watching 'Spider Man.' His parents were out visiting Marge and Dudley was still grounded.

"Don't you just love Spider Man?" a voice asked making Dudley jump.

Dudley turned and saw Vivi behind the couch. "How did you get in here?" he asked.

Vivi rolled her eyes and said, "I'm a witch dummy. And you left the front door open." Vivi glanced back at the television. "Do you like Spider Man?"

"I guess." Dudley replied.

"Do you wish to be like Spider Man?"

"Sometimes."

"Make me brownies."

"Brownies?" Dudley repeated.

"Yes, come on, chop chop." Vivi commanded. She clapped twice for emphasis.

"Why?"

"Because I'll hex you if you don't."

Dudley's eyes widen and he got up.

"I want homemade brownies!" Vivi called over her shoulder.

Dudley let out a loud groan. He went into the kitchen to get the ingredients. Vivi changed the channel and smiled when _Are You Afraid of the Dark_ came up.

"How's it coming?" Vivi asked half an hour later.

"Don't ask." Dudley shouted.

"I want a slice of pineapple on the brownies if it isn't too much."

"Pineapples?"

"Yes, the fruit from Hawaii."

"You're killing me."

"I know. I want light powder on them too."

"Seriously? You want me to bring you them and a soda on a tray?"

"I would love that."

Dudley let out a groan when he realized what he just got himself into.

"If you do that, I'll do a little something for you."

Dudley grumbled under his breath as he got Vivi her brownies and soda. Vivi pulled out her wand. She said a few words.

"The 'rents are home, later." Vivi grabbed her brownies and soda before disappearing.

"What could that possibly have done?" Dudley asked himself. He rolled his eyes and saw something on the ceiling. "My action figure!" Dudley went up against the wall. "I wish I could get it."

Suddenly, the room was upside down. Petunia and Vernon walked in and freaked out.

'This reminds of the movie Vivi likes.' Dudley thought. 'Not 'The Wizard of Oz'. what was it? 'Alice in Wonderland' that's it.'

"How did you get up there?" Petunia asked her son.

"I don't know." Dudley replied. "I wanted my action figure then I was up here."

"Get down here." Vernon demanded.

"Hey, this is just like Spider Man." Dudley said. He crawled down the wall.

"I don't care." Petunia said.

"Never do that again." Vernon added.

"I wonder if this was what Vivi meant by doing me a favor." Dudley wondered.

"Vivi, I should of known." Vernon muttered.

"Can I keep these spider powers?"

"No!" Petunia and Vernon both shouted.

Thanks C.A.H.L.Y for favoriting this.

FredsForeverFanGirl-Thanks! :D

'Luv-Rain'-Thanks. Glad you like it.

texancoconut51-It was a good day =]

Mistress of Magic22-That does sound good.

Planner37564-Thank you.

sarlovesoccer-Thanks!


	28. jumping jacks

A/N: I wonder if J.K. Rowling, the creator of Harry Potter, likes hot chocolate. However, I, the creator of Vivi, love hot chocolate.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi loves butterflies.

Wake the whole family up at five in the morning to lead them in a peppy exercise routine. Include lots of Jumping Jacks.

_Tweet!_

Vernon and Petunia woke with a start. They saw Vivi standing at the foot of the bed. She was wearing sweat clothes and had her hair tied up in small pigtails.

Vernon looked at the click and said, "Vivi, its five a.m. What is the meaning of this?"

"It's time to exercise." Vivi said.

"At five in the morning?" Petunia asked.

"Yes. Now get your sweats on. Harry's getting Dudley up."

Vivi walked out of the room. Petunia and Vernon lied back down. As soon as their eyes closed, another _tweet_ was heard.

"Alright, alright, we're up." Petunia said.

The whole family assembled downstairs. Vivi and Harry both had a whistle around their necks. Vivi blew her whistle again.

"Time for a little four mile jog." Harry instructed.

"Four miles isn't little." Dudley said.

"It will be if you be quiet and jog." Vivi replied. "Now go!"

The Dursleys just stood there. Harry whipped out his wand and said, "Go." The Dursleys ran out of the room and out the door.

"Meet back here." Vivi called out the door. She went over to the television and turned it on to show 'Are You Afraid of the Dark.' (A/N: It's a really good show too)

"Harry, how far can you walk into the woods?" Vivi asked.

"How far can I walk into the woods?" Harry repeated. "I don't know."

"The show just gave the answer. It's halfway. Then you'd be walking out."

"That makes sense."

Harry checked his watch and said, "It's been an hour."

"Well, Dudley is fat so that's why." Vivi replied.

Petunia got back first, then Vernon, and finally Dudley came in and he was breathless.

"Good, now time for sip ups." Vivi said.

"Are you sure?" Vernon asked.

"Pushups then."

"Thanks Vernon." Petunia said sarcastically.

"Yes." Dudley agreed. "Thanks dad."

"200 pushups and go." Harry shouted. He blew his whistle twice causing the Dursleys to start doing pushups.

"I. hate. Doing. Pushups." Dudley breathed.

"That's because you never get exercise." Vivi said. "You can be related to a great white whale Porky."

"We want to see some sweat people." Harry shouted.

Vivi stomped her foot and the Dursleys started to do pushups.

"Can we rest now?" Petunia begged.

"No." Harry replied.

"Now for jumping jacks!" Vivi commanded. "One!"

"200 right?" Dudley asked.

"Quiet boy." Vernon said.

"No, 500 pushups." Vivi said.

After doing 500 pushups, the Dursleys were sent to bed. Just as Vernon was about to fall asleep, his alarm clock woke him up.

"Vivi!" Vernon shouted. "Potter!"

RIPMelindaGordon- http:/ .com ? #!/pages/ Vivi-rules/ 102758116446841? ref=ts (remove spaces) They are getting less innocent.

texancoconut51-Thanks

Mistress of Magic22-Can he swing from a web? No he can't, he's a pig. Look out! He is a spider pig. I really like that idea.

Riddle time: 'What's weightless, can be seen by the naked eye, and when put in a barrel, makes the barrel lighter.'

Whoever guesses the right answer first or has the closest answer gets to appear in the next chapter.

Whoever reviews 'My Dear Cousin Corrie' will get to appear in the next chapter also.


	29. tealeaves

A/N: I only own Vivi and nothing else.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi loves playing with balloons.

Offer to read their tea-leaves.

"Vivi, why are you here for tea if you hate tea?" Petunia asked. "And who's this?"

"This is Pinto." Vivi replied. "FFFG and texan are on a double date with Fred and George. This is Petunia."

"We're here because we can." Pinto added.

"Do you three have to be here?" Dudley asked.

"Yes we do." Harry replied.

"Give up Petunia, Dudley." Vernon grunted. "They're not going to leave."

"Too right we aren't." Pinto said. "I don't mind tea."

Vivi pulled out a chocolate covered lollipop. Dudley tried to grab it from Vivi but Petunia slapped Dudley's hand.

"You're still grounded." Petunia reminded Dudley.

"That's not fair." Dudley whined.

"Well guess what, life's not fair." Vivi snapped.

"I agree with you." Pinto said.

"Want us to read your tea leaves?" Harry offered.

"Why would you want to do that?" Petunia asked.

"It's fun." Vivi replied.

"No." Vernon said firmly.

"Please." Vivi and Pinto whined.

"No." Vernon said.

"No charge." The girls said. However, they had their fingers crossed behind their backs.

"Again, I say no." Vernon replied.

"Give it up Vernon." Petunia said.

"Just let them read the tea-leaves." Dudley added.

"Fine, go on." Vernon grunted.

Trust me, the next chapter will be longer.

FredsForeverFanGirl-That was my guess too.

PintoNess –You got the right answer.

CCCookiexC3-Thanks. And thanks for favoriting this.

'Luv Rain'-Nice guess.


	30. figures

Disclaimer: I only own Vivi.

Should they accept, tell them you see three figures.

"Yay!" Vivi cheered. She snatched Vernon's cup. "Pinto, Harry, take the other cups."

Pinto and Harry obeyed. Vivi stared at the tea-leaves.

"I see a fat figure." Vivi said. She gave Pinto and Harry a knowing look.

"There's also a fat figure in this one." Harry added.

"And I see a thin figure." Pinto said. She put the cup back on the table.

Vivi set the cup on the table, looked at the other two cups, and said, "They are all bad tempered." Vivi crossed her arms. "They are best to be avoided."

"They'll never find happiness either." Pinto chimed in.

"How sad." Harry said.

Dudley nodded and said, "How sad indeed."

"You're mean us don't you?" Vernon asked.

"No, the tea-leaves." Vivi said. She pointed at the leaves.

"I think what Vernon meant is are the tea-leaves supposed to be us?" Petunia clarified.

"Well duh." Pinto said.

"Who else do we know who have two fat and one thin person?" Harry asked then answered, "No one."

Vernon let out a growl.

"Grrr to you too." Vivi said.

"This is why you'll never find happiness." Pinto pointed out.

"Also why Dudley beats up little kids." Harry added.

Dudley hissed, "You lie!"

Vivi slammed her fist on the table and said, "You wish."

A flash of lightning crashed when Vivi's fist slammed on the table.

Dudley jumped as did Petunia. They had never heard an outburst out of Vivi.

"We've seen you beat little kids." Pinto said.

"Three against one, we win." Harry told Dudley.

"Well, we better go." Pinto spoke up.

"Avoid other people." Vivi said to the Dursleys.

Petunia freaked out as she watched Vivi, Pinto and Harry disappear. Dudley was speechless for once.

"Stupid tea-leaves." Vernon muttered.

Trust me, chapter will get longer.


	31. pygmy puffs

A/N: I only own Vivi. In no way am I going to own Harry Potter.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi wishes that she could double Dutch.

Invest their home with Pygmy Puffs.

Fred, George and Ron unloaded the crates from the car.

"What do you need all of these for Vivi?" Ron asked his friend.

"trachie (trachie17) and I are putting these fluff balls in the house." Vivi replied. She picked up a Pygmy Puff and hugged it. "Can I keep one?"

"They're so cute." trachie gushed.

"Of course you can." George replied.

"That'll be one Galleon." Fred said.

"What!" Ron shouted. "You made Ginny pay five Galleons."

"Vivi gets a discount." Fred started.

"Because she's like our favorite sister." George finished.

"You really think that?" Vivi asked.

"Of course." The twins said in unison.

"Hey, how long will the Dursleys be out?" trachie asked.

"As long as Harry can keep them on the wild goose chase." Vivi replied.

"What are they doing exactly?"

"Harry said we need Fladoodles."

"What are those?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Vivi replied. She shrugged her shoulders.

All of a sudden, RIPMG walked up. Vivi hugged her.

"Sorry I'm late. I hit traffic." RIPMG apologized.

"That's okay." Vivi replied. "We're just about to put the Pygmy Puffs into the house."

"I love these little puff balls." RIPMG sighed.

"Doesn't everyone?" trachie said.

"Come on, lets set up Pygmy Puff Land." Ron spoke up.

"Best land in the world." Fred chimed in.

"We should charge a fee." George said.

"I love that idea." Vivi said. "Five dollars a person, plus all the money I got out of the Dursleys already, I'm going to have a fortune."

A few hours later, the Dursleys returned to the house. Harry beat them into the house.

"Stupid Fladoodles." Vernon muttered.

"Why does he need something that doesn't exist?" Dudley asked Petunia.

"Who knows what goes through his head." Petunia replied.

Vernon unlocked the door. Several high pitched voices started to sing.

"What is that awful noise?" Dudley said while he covered his ears.

"Vivi and Potter must be behind this." Vernon said. He charged through the hall with Petunia and Dudley hot on his heels.

Sure enough, Vivi, Harry, trachie, RIPMG, Ron and the Twins were sitting there with ear plugs in. Vernon went right up to the group and started shouting.

Vivi made a hand signal which caused the singing to stop.

"What'd you say Vernon?" Vivi asked. She slipped her ear plugs out.

Vernon motioned to the Pygmy Puffs and asked, "What are these things?"

"Pygmy Puffs." Fred answered.

"One for five Galleons." George added.

"Get them out!" Vernon hissed.

"No." RIPMG said firmly. "They have a right to be here."

"As do we." trachie added.

"Ear plugs in everyone." Harry instructed.

Once the group had their ear plugs in, Vivi gave a signal and the Pygmy Puffs started to sing again.

"Vivi! Potter! And friends!" Vernon shouted.

'I don't need to hear to know that he said his usual stuff.' Ron mouthed.

The other nodded.

RIPMelindaGordon-Lol thanks.

trachie17-Thanks.

PintoNess-Light, I never would have thought of that.

Bubllegum889-Thanks.

FredsForeverFanGirl-I totally forgot about them! Thanks for reminding me.

A/N: Whoever can guess where I got the Fladoodles line from gets a shout out.


	32. nonexistent

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. At least I have Vivi.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi is terrified of spiders.

This chapter is dedicated to PintoNess who figured out where I got the Fladoodle idea from. I am also dedicating this chapter to RIPMelindaGordon and Lovez Harry Potter for reviewing My Dear Cousin Corrie. And FredsForeverFanGirl for favoriting MDCC. You guys all rock!

100 reviews! How exciting! Thanks everyone, you're all so awesome.

Tell them they don't exist. (A/N: Okay, this one I don't really get. Are they talking about the Pygmy Puffs or the Dursleys? I'm going to go with Dursleys)

Petunia walked downstairs to make breakfast. While she was walking into the kitchen, something surprised her.

"Going somewhere?" someone asked.

A chair turned to reveal Vivi and Harry. Vivi was sitting on Harry lap and holding her Pygmy Puff. That reminded Petunia of a villain except for the cat part.

Petunia screamed in surprise. "How did you two get in here?"

"I see where Dudley gets it from." Vivi whispered to Harry.

"Guess what." Harry said to Vivi.

"What?"

"The Dursleys don't exist."

"Oh, that's right."

Petunia decided to ignore Vivi and Harry. She assumed that the two teens were here to stay for a while so she made their breakfast as well.

"Vernon, Dudley, breakfast!" Petunia called up the stairs.

Dudley groggily made his way downstairs. He noticed Vivi and Harry and screamed.

"Did you hear something?" Vivi said to Harry.

"No, did you?" Harry replied.

"It must have been the wind."

"What are they doing here?" Dudley asked Petunia.

"Who knows." was all Petunia said.

"What was that Dudley?" Vernon asked while coming downstairs. He noticed Vivi, Harry and the Pygmy Puff. "Oh, they're here."

"That must have been our imagination." Harry said to Vivi.

"That or Nargles are messing with our heads." Vivi replied.

"What game are they playing?" Vernon asked Petunia.

"I don't know." Petunia admitted. "Vivi and Harry said that we don't exist."

"Can we just eat breakfast before those two eat it all?" Dudley asked. "Well, Vivi, Harry and that thing Vivi's petting." Dudley corrected himself.

The Dursleys sat down. The bacon was already piled up on Vivi and Harry's plates. Vivi was feeding her Pygmy Puff bits and pieces of pancakes.

"Can you pass the syrup?" Petunia asked Harry.

Harry ignored Petunia and kept eating his pancakes.

"Potter, pass the syrup." Dudley said right in Harry's ear.

"Pesty fly." Harry said while waving a hand.

"I know right." Vivi replied.

"Vivi, Potter," Vernon growled. "Pass the dang syrup."

"Good Puffle." Vivi said to her Pygmy Puff. "Want to try some bacon?"

"Don't ignore us when we're talking to you!" Vernon shouted.

Vivi looked at the clock on the wall and said, "We better get back to school before Minnie flips a lid."

"Flips a lid?" Harry repeated.

Vivi rolled her green eyes and said, "I have got to teach you some slang." She held out her arm and said, "Come on Puffle."

Harry grabbed some spare cash that was on the counter.

"Hey!" Vernon and Petunia both shouted.

Vivi and Harry were gone in a matter of seconds.

"I really dislike when they come over." Dudley said.

"We heard that!" Vivi's voice shouted.

Dudley jumped and fell out of his chair. Petunia shook her head while Vernon simply picked up his newspaper.

RIPMelindaGordon-You're welcome. I wish Pygmy Puffs were real too. Fluffy animals are adorable =]

Bubblegum889-Thank you =]

Ellie-The-Imaginer-Lol. I'm gonna try that to my brother. I hate that song too. Gnomes are creepy.

PintoNess-Correct!

CCCookiexC3-It was iCarly.

sarah3noelle-Lol. I would pay to see something like that.

FredsForeverFanGirl-I wonder too.

Thanks sarah3noelle and Ellie-The-Imaginer for favoriting this story. Thanks Ellie-The-Imaginer and terribly-bored-ninja9588 for putting this story on alert.

Thanks Ellie-The-Imaginer for adding me as a favorite author and for putting me on alert. Thanks sarah3noelle for putting me on alert.

Please show your support for My Dear Cousin Corrie and review and suggest ideas. Thanks to those of you who have already reviewed and favorited it.

In other news, it's Daniele Radcliff's birthday. Happy 21st birthday!


	33. blind date

Disclaimer: I only own Vivi and the girl appearing in this chapter.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi's favorite Looney Toons characters are Lola Bunny, Pepe LePew, Speedy Gonzalez, Tweety and Bugs Bunny.

Find the most "un-Dursleyish" person you know, and set them up on a blind date with Dudley. ( A/N: This will be fun ;) Get ready folks, you're in for a real treat)

Vivi hung up her phone in despair. She put her head on the table of the Grand Hall.

"What's wrong?" Seamus asked his best female friend.

"None of the girls will do me a favor." Vivi replied. "Seamus, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." Seamus said. He sat down and asked, "What's up Viv?"

"Do you know anyone who is the most respectful, most kindness, most pleasant and most unspoiled girl ever?" Vivi paused then added, "And would be willing to do us a huge favor."

Seamus thought to himself and said, "I do know one person. Kind of."

"When's the soonest that you can contact her?"

"Right now if you want."

"That would be great."

Seamus started walking out of the Grand Hall. He motioned for Vivi to follow.

"Where are we going?" Vivi asked.

"I know a Hufflepuff who is the sweetest girl ever." Seamus replied.

"Will she want to do this?"

"We can ask and hope she does." Seamus led Vivi to the library and said, "She usually hangs in here. Remember Aqua Lyons from Transfiguration?"

Vivi nodded and said, "Yes."

"We're going to ask her."

"She'll make the perfect blind date."

All of a sudden, two pairs of arms grabbed Vivi.

"Hey Fred, her George." Vivi said without turning around.

"How did you know it was us?" Fred asked.

"Only you two would do that." Seamus replied.

"Good point." George admitted.

Vivi was put down and Fred asked, "So what are you two doing?"

"We're looking for someone." Vivi replied. She saw the Hufflepuff and walked over to her. "Aqua?"

Aqua had dark blue eyes, black hair and very pale. She looked up and said, "Hi Vivi."

"Can you do us a favor?"

"Sure, what would that be?"

"I'm setting you up on a blind date. You need to act like yourself."

"Who am I getting set up with?"

"Harry Potter's cousin, Dudley."

"We'll pay you." Seamus added.

"Fred, how much do you have?" George asked his twin brother.

"Let me check George." Fed replied.

Vivi reached into her pockets as did Seamus and the twins. The teens put the money on the table and Vivi counted them out.

"Twelve Galleons, six Sickles and thirteen Knuts." Vivi looked up at Aqua. "Will this be enough Aqua?"

"On one condition." Aqua replied.

"That would be?" Vivi asked.

"You and Harry must come with."

"Deal."

Vivi found Harry and explained the plan.

"Why does Aqua want us to come with?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but Aqua is very nice so we're going." Vivi replied.

The nest day at Private Drive, Dudley was home alone. He was bored so he picked up a hairbrush and started to sing.

Vivi and Harry stood outside Dudley's bedroom door and couldn't believe what they were seeing and hearing.

"I will survive!" Dudley sang obviously off key. "As long as I know how to love. I know I will stay alive."

"Harry, I think I'm scarred." Vivi said to her boyfriend. She got out her camera and said, "But this is too good to go unrecorded."

Harry flung open the door and shouted, "SUPRISE!"

Dudley squealed like a girl. "What are you two doing here?"

"Harry's getting you ready for your date." Vivi replied. "I'm getting your date ready."

"What date?" Dudley asked. "Wait a minute. You set me up on a blind date?"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." Harry said.

"I'm gonna get your date ready." Vivi said before disappearing.

"Who's my date?" Dudley asked Harry.

"I can't tell you or that ruins the idea of 'blind date' Dudley." Harry replied.

Half an hour later, Harry led Dudley into a restaurant. Vivi and Aqua were talking. Vivi noticed the boys and nudged Aqua. With a disgusted look on her face, Aqua whispered to Vivi, who nodded in reply.

"Who are you?" Dudley asked.

Aqua held out her hand and said, "I'm Aqua."

"My name is Dudley." Dudley looked at Vivi and Harry and asked, "What are you two still doing here?"

"We didn't tell you?" Vivi replied.

"This is a double date." Harry said.

"What!" Dudley nearly screamed.

"You heard them." Aqua said politely.

"Can I take your orders?" a waitress asked.

"A cheeseburger plains, chips and a Coke please." Harry said.

"Chicken tenders, fries and an orange Fanta with no ice please." Vivi ordered.

"I'll have the same please." Aqua said politely.

"I want two steaks that are medium rare, mashed potatoes, green beans and a Coke." Dudley demanded. He noticed Aqua glaring at him and said, "What?"

"You could have said that in a nicer way." Aqua pointed out.

"Well, that's Dudley for you." Harry spoke up.

"Here's your food." The waitress said fifteen minutes later.

Dudley snatched his food and started eating. With his mouth full, Dudley asked, "So Aqua, how do you know Vivi?"

"School." Aqua replied.

"That freaky magic one?" Dudley asked.

"Hogwarts isn't freaky." Vivi cut in.

"Vivi and I have a lot of nice friends." Harry added.

"You should talk." Dudley said. "Vivi hangs with guys a lot doesn't she?"

"She has female friends too." Aqua said. "Like me, FFFG, RIPMG, texan, Hermione, Luna, and more."  
"She hangs with guys more doesn't she?"

As time proceeded, Aqua's patience wore thin.

"My mother says that only freaks do magic." Dudley was saying.

That was the last straw for Aqua. "That's it, this date is over!" Aqua shouted. "Don't talk to my friends like that." she picked up her cup and threw her soda at Dudley. "You're very rude and only talk about yourself." She grabbed her purse and said, "Come on Vivi, Harry, we better get going."

Vivi grabbed Harry's hand and followed her friend. The waitress returned to the table and said, "Here's the bill."

She dropped it onto the table and walked off. Dudley looked at the bill and nearly had a heart attack.

"I really have to learn to be nicer." Dudley said to no one in particular.

A/N: July 30, I'm going to Florida. My aunt said she's taking me to Orlando. Harry Potter theme park here I come! I'm not sure if I can bring me laptop but I'll still be typing this story. Don't you worry.

trachie71-Loving that idea! Devon Murray is hot ;)

commander Ael-I loved 'Bring Them Home.' It's such a good song. Nice. Red Pygmy Puff, I would buy one too.

Thanks Commander Ael for favoriting this story.

Nellis Daughter of Athena-That's right. *hands you cupcakes* I never heard of the sequel either until I found it on YouTube. It would be Vee. The sequel is very weird. Take a look on YouTube. It's called 'Return to Oz.'

RPIMelindaGordon-Lol. I just remembered that know.

Be on the lookout for 'The Healer, The Seer and The Corn.' It's gonna be part 1 of a Harry Potter and Children Of The Corn crossover. If you read my other Harry Potter fan fic, When You Believe, you'll find out where Aggie and Ellen come from.


	34. balloons

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. If I did, Aggie and Ellen would have been characters in the series.

Fun fact of the day: A picture of Vivi is on her fan page.

Write "Aunt Marge" on a bunch of inflated balloons.

Hermione and Ron breathed their hardest into some balloons. Hermione's face nearly turned purple.

"You two do know that we have a helium tank right?" Vivi spoke up while pointed to the tank behind her.

"I knew that." Ron said.

"Sure you did." Hermione replied.

"Yet I didn't see you asking to use this tank." Vivi pointed out.

Hermione just let out a sigh and started to fill the balloon with helium.

"What are you using these balloons for anyways?" Ron asked.

"To freak the Dursleys out more than they are now." Harry replied.

"Didn't you torture them enough?" Hermione asked.

Vivi and Harry shared a look and said, "No."

Dean Thomas came down the stairs with Seamus. Dean tossed a Sharpie to Vivi.

"Thanks." Vivi said. She caught it perfectly.

"Nice catch." Dean said.

"Thank you." Vivi replied. "I knew those year of softball would come in handy."

"Make the balloons big." Harry said to Hermione and Ron.

Vivi held one of the balloons and wrote 'Aunt Marge' on it.

"Harry, why am I writing Aunt Marge?" Vivi asked Harry.

"When I was younger," Harry started to explain. "Aunt Marge was visiting. She said bad things about my parents. I got mad and she blew up like a large balloon."

"I wish I could have seen that."

"Harry could have gotten trouble." Hermione spoke up. "Something could have happened to Marge."

"Nothing bad happened." Harry said defensively. "She was deflated."

As Hermione and Harry argued, Vivi laughed and continued writing on the balloons.

"Petunia, look at this!" Vernon shouted an hour later.

"What is it Vernon?" Petunia asked from her place at the window. She was watching her neighbors. "What happened this time?"

Vernon motioned to the balloons that were in the kitchen and said, "This is what happened Petunia!"

Petunia turned and looked at the balloons. "What about them?" she asked.

"Look what they say."

Petunia took one of the balloon strings and pulled the balloon to her.

"Aunt Marge." Petunia read. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Remember her last visit?" Vernon asked.

"Yes I do." Petunia said. She realized what Vernon meant and said, "Oh."

Dudley came waddling into the kitchen then and said, "Mom, Dad, what are all the balloons for? Are we having a party?"

"No Dudley." Petunia replied. "We don't know where these came from."

"I think I have an idea." Vernon said.

Suddenly a balloon floated into the room.

"What in the world?" Vernon said in confusion.

The balloon turned into Marge. It then popped and maple syrup exploded out of it. Petunia tried to wipe off some syrup with a disgusted look on her face.

"I just mopped!" Vernon exclaimed. "VIVI! POTTER!"

Mistress of Magic22: That would be great to see.

'Luv-Rain'-Thanks.

CCCookiexC3-I should have put that part in there.

texancoconut51-Have fun with that. I hope it's not too crowded when I go.

Here's the link to Return to Oz if anyone is interested: http:/ . com/ watch?v= 2MSjHzV -5SE. It is a very weird sequel.

In other news, don't forget about My Dear Cousin Corrie.

Here's the first chapter of The Healer, The Seer and the Corn: http:/ . net/s/ 6175439/1/ The_Healer _The_Seer _and_ the_Corn (get rid of spaces)


	35. colorsof clothes

Disclaimer: I wonder if J.K. Rowling, the creator of Harry Potter, likes chocolate ice cream. Well, I know me, the creator of Vivi, loves chocolate ice cream.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi knows Spanish, French, Norwegian and Sign Language.

Find a way to magically change the color of their outfits, making each outfit a different lurid color depending on the day of the week.

"Neon colors are too good for Dursleys." Vivi said while she and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table.

"I know but it's still a good way to annoy them." Harry pointed out.

Vivi sighed but gave in. "Ok, but no more neon colors." Vivi said firmly. "How about yellow for one of the colors?"

"Why yellow?"

"I don't like yellow."

"I can't argue with that I guess."

Vivi made a chart with the days of the weeks. She put the days on the vertical lines. Then she put the colors on the horizontal line.

"Let's get cracking." Vivi said. "I'll take Vernon and Petunia's drawers."

"Why do you always leave me with Dudley's stuff?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. You can do Vernon's stuff. You're a guy."

"That's fine I suppose."

"Remember, we must work in the cover of the night."

Harry shook his head and said, "Oh Vivi, you're crazy."

"I know but you love me anyways." Vivi pointed out.

"I sure do."

At exactly midnight, Vivi and Harry popped into the Dursley house.

"Let's start with Dudley." Vivi suggested. "I'll put this color schedule on the refrigerator."

Vivi slid down the banister and landed on her feet swiftly.

"And I stick the landing." Vivi whispered to herself.

She tiptoed into the kitchen. She went through the drawers and found some tape. Vivi taped the paper to the door. On her way out, she saw some brownies cooling down on the window sill.

Vivi ran upstairs and went into Vernon and Petunia's bedroom. Harry was already waiting there.

"What's tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Sunday." Vivi replied. "Which means that the color is lavender."

Vivi and Harry whipped out their pockets. They muttered a spell and checked to make sure all the clothes changed colors.

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked Vivi.

"Wait here." Vivi replied. She went downstairs and came back with the tray of brownies. "Now I'm ready."

The teens disappeared with the brownies in hand.

The next day, Vernon woke up at 8 o'clock. He woke up Petunia and said, "It's time to get up Petunia."

Petunia rubbed her eyes and sat up. She went over to her dresser and started to go through it.

"That's weird." Petunia said.

"What's wrong?" Vernon asked.

"All of my clothes."

"What about them?"

"They're all lavender."

Vernon got up and looked through his clothes and announced, "Mine are too."

"Do you think Dudley has lavender clothes too?" Petunia asked.

"Probably." Vernon replied.

The next day, however, was pretty bad. Dudley came into Vernon and Petunia's room at 7:30. He was wearing a pink shirt and pink pants.

"Mom, Dad, I am _not_ wearing this." Dudley said.

"Just grin and bear it Dudley." Vernon said.

Petunia pawed through her clothes and asked, "How did all of my clothes suddenly change colors?"

"Take a wild guess." Vernon said sarcastically.

"Vivi and Harry." Petunia assumed.

"That's right."

"I don't like pink!" Dudley wailed.

Petunia went downstairs and shouted, "Who ate the brownies?" She paused and said, "Why should I ask. It was Vivi."

"I wanted those brownies!" Dudley cried.

"I want clothes that aren't pink." Vernon spat out.

A/N: Sorry it's not too exciting. Something came up and I'm very upset about it. I hope everyone understands and forgives me. Hopefully Florida cheers me up. It should b/c I'm going to Harry Potter World and I'll be seeing family I don't see often :) I feel a little better already.

Mistress of Magic22-Which song?

CCCookiexC3-I'm glad to hear that =] Harry's 15. I always seem to forget to mention something or other. Thank you for reminding me.

Ellie-The-Imaginer-I didn't know that. That's weird. Did you try looking up 'Vivi Rules' in the facebook search engine? Correct answer.

Lexi Sapphire Volturi-Thanks.

RIPMelindaGordon-Here's the link: http:/ www. / pages /Vivi-rules/ 102758116446841 ?ref= search (get rid of spaces)

Gir is awesome!

Zim: Gir, catch me! Bring the cruiser around and catch me! (Slams into window)

Gir: (waving) Hi!

Zim: Gir, let me in.

xD one of my favorite lines from the show

Bready Brad-Thanks for favoriting this story.


	36. homework

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. I own Vivi and Aqua.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi loves pepperoni pizza.

Switch Dudley's homework with Harry's.

"Harry, let me borrow your Care of Magical Creatures homework." Vivi said suddenly.

"Vivi, I think you can do your homework without copying Harry's." Hermione said.

"She's not going to copy it." Harry said defensively. "She's using it to prank Dudley."

Hermione didn't say anything but she shook her head slowly.

"And I already finished the homework." Vivi added. "I just think that it will be the perfect subject to confuse Dudley with."

"Why are you using Harry's then?" Ron asked.

"It's on the list." Vivi said, then added, "And Harry's writing is better than mine."

"Very well." Harry said, giving in. He handed Vivi his paper.

Vivi used a spell to make a copy. She gave Harry the original copy. She turned to Harry and asked, "What's Dudley's school name?"

"Smelting." Harry replied.

"What kind of a name is Smeltings?"

"Who knows?"

Vivi shook her head and muttered, "Dumb name," and Apparated to Smeltings. She immediately found Dudley's desk after seeing Twinkies sticking out from under the top. Vivi took out all of the paper in there and placed the CMG homework in there. She chuckled and went back to Hogwarts.

HPHPHP

"Please take out your homework and pass it forward." Mr. Johnson instructed.

Dudley lifted the lid of his desk, took out his paper and handed it to Piers.

Mr. Johnson looked at Dudley's paper and said, 'Mr. Dursley, this is not what I assigned for last night's homework."

"What do you mean?" Dudley asked.

Mr. Johnson handed the paper back to Dudley, who took a look.

'Thestral are only seen by people who have witnessed death' was the first sentence.

"Vivi." Dudley hissed.

"You mean that hot girl that Potter's dating?" Piers asked. "What did she do?"

"She took my homework and left me with Harry's."

"Too right." A voice said which startled Dudley.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"You don't need to know."

Dudley turned around and saw Vivi. She was leaning against the wall with her arms folded over her chest. Vivi had a smirk playing on her lip. She looked over her glasses.

"Thanks for thinking I'm hot Piers." Vivi added. She held out a piece of paper and said, "Here's your homework."

Dudley took it.

"Goodbye folks." Vivi said. She saluted them and said, "I hope you live a good life. Oh, by the way, I think Smeltings is a dumb name."

Everyone watched as Vivi walked out of the room and a 'CRACK' was heard.

"That was odd." Mr. Johnson commented.

Dudley handed over his paper.

"Mr. Dursley, this isn't correct either." Mr. Johnson sighed.

"I should have known Vivi had taken my homework." Dudley said mostly to himself. He took the paper back and saw a paragraph about a Belladonna. "In the words of my dad," Dudley took a deep breath before bellowing, "VIVI! POTTER!"

"Double detention!" Mr. Johnson said. "One for not having your homework and one for blaming a sweet, young girl for taking your homework."

"I'm not making it up." Dudley tried to say.

"Triple detention."

Dudley clamped his mouth shut.

"I am a sweet girl." Vivi's voice came out of nowhere.

"Please stop disrupting my class." Mr. Johnson said.

"Maybe I will." Vivi replied. "Maybe I won't." she walked over to Piers and said, "Can I borrow that stick?" She flashed a big smile

"Sure." Piers said. He handed it over.

Vivi went over to Mr. Johnson and smacked his leg with the stick.

"That's for trying to telling me what to do." Vivi said. "Later MG's it's been a real slice."

She disappeared yet again.

"Quadruple detention." Mr. Johnson said to Dudley.

"What for?" Dudley asked.

"Because I can't give that girl a detention."

"VIVI!" Dudley screamed. "POTTER!"

A/N: Only one review? =[ =[ =[

J.-Hey! Awesome! Soprano ones unite!

I understand. I hope you have a great time at camp.

Thank you =] You rock! We all have our fantasies :)


	37. passwords

Disclaimer: I wish I owned more than Vivi and Aqua.

Fun fact of the day: The first time Vivi was old enough to remember going on a plane, she nearly freaked out b/c of the height.

Make all the doors in their house require passwords.

Vivi and Harry gathered Aqua, life (lifeisweridbutawesome) and JK.

"Want to come play another prank with us?" Vivi asked her friends.

"Count me in!" life shouted. Her white Pygmy Puff, Yin, jumped for joy.

"Let's go." Harry said.

"What about FFFG and texan?" FFFG asked. She walked into the Grand Hall with texan behind her.

"Sure." Vivi smiled.

The group poofed to the front of the house.

"So what are we doing Vivi?" JK (J. K. RowlingWannabe) asked.

"We're making it so the doors can't be opened unless the Dursleys know the passwords." Vivi explained.

"What kind of passwords?" Aqua asked.

"We're aiming for magic related or cute passwords." Harry replied.

"Magic is our target." Vivi added. "Come on Aqua, FFFG, you're with me."

"JK and I will get the doors upstairs." Harry said. "texan and life can…" Harry's sentence strayed as he thought of what the other two can do.

"We can keep watch." texan volunteered.

"You can meet Yin." life said to texan.

"Let's get started." JK said.

Vivi and Aqua started with the front door.

"Should we do the garage door too?" Aqua asked.

"Sure why not?" Vivi replied. "Aqua, can you go find some sticky notes?"

Aqua nodded and went into the kitchen. Vivi heard Aqua go through a couple of drawers before she came back with sticky notes and a pen.

Meanwhile, JK went into Vernon and Petunia's room. She set a spell on the bathroom door and said, "Rainbow sprinkle cupcakes." She tested the door before doing the same to the bedroom door.

Harry was standing outside of Dudley's bedroom door. He wondered what to put as the password. He smiled, said the spell, and said the password.

Vivi, Aqua and FFFG finished and decided to go into the kitchen.

"This will really annoy Dudley." Aqua commented as she put the spell on the fridge.

"Do you think they have any cookies or chocolate éclairs?" FFFG asked.

"Hey texan, life, are we still safe?" Vivi called to her friends.

"Yes." life replied.

"Good. Want to come raid the kitchen with us?" Aqua asked.

"I'll call JK and Harry." texan said.

Everyone gathered into the kitchen and started going through cabinets and drawers.

"I found cookies!" Aqua announced.

"Cake!" Vivi said.

The Dursleys came home after a long day at Marge's house.

"Wasn't that a nice visit?" Petunia asked Vernon and Dudley.

"It was until Ripper bit me." Dudley grumbled.

"What's this?" Vernon said as he took a sticky note off of the door. "Password?"

"I'm sure that Vivi or Harry put it up to mess with us." Petunia said.

Vernon tried to unlock the door but it wouldn't work.

"I hate to say this but start saying passwords." Vernon said to Petunia and Dudley.

"Cupcakes."

"Red fish."

"Magically delicious."

The door swung open and the Dursleys went inside.

"What happened to my kitchen!" Petunia exclaimed as she took in the mess that Vivi, Harry and their friends had left.

"Vivi and her friends most likely." Vernon said.

Dudley went over to the refrigerator and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"This isn't fair!" Dudley said as he struggled to open the refrigerator.

Vernon sighed and said, "Magically delicious."

Dudley tried to open the door but it still wouldn't move.

"Open." Dudley said in a strained voice. His hands slipped and he ended up slapping Vernon in the face.

"Dudley, go to your room." Vernon said through clenched teeth.

The Dursley son sighed and stomped up to his room. A few seconds later, he said, "My room won't open."

"Try saying random phrases." Vernon shouted up to Dudley.

While pushing into the door, Dudley said, "Puffles, Rainbow cupcakes, unicorn, Harry loves Vivi."

The door opened so sudden that Dudley fell over. He groaned when he realized what the password is.

"Frindle." Petunia said while trying to open the bedroom door. "Blackle."

"Hunky dory." Vernon said. "Blah blo bleh."

"Rainbow sprinkle cupcakes." Petunia guessed.

The door opened. Vernon went over to the bathroom and tried to open it.

"Vivi!" Vernon shouted when the door wouldn't open. "Potter!"

Meanwhile, Vivi, Harry, FFFG, texan, life, Aqua and JK sat with the cookies and cake surrounding them.

"I can just imagine Vernon yelling now."

"Vivi! Potter! And friends!" texan mocked Vernon's tone.

The other laughed and took a cookie.

"How long do you think it will be until they get all of the passwords?" life asked.

"A few days." Harry said as if it was no big deal.

A/N: Today I'll be packing most of the day. I'll be going to my aunt's tomorrow b/c I'm flying down w/ her and she lives by the airport. I'm not sure if I can bring my laptop but I'll keep writing. I'll be back August 4th but not until really late at night.

Please take a look at My Dear Cousin Corrie and The Healer, The Seer and the Corn. I will really appreciate it.

VoldemortIsGoingDown-Now that you mention it, that does sounds more like a wizard phrase. I gotta think of another phrase.

Commander Ael-Thanks.

Bubblegum889-Thanks.

Mistress of Magic22-Thanks.

J. K. RowlingWannabe-Yep ;)

RIPMelindaGordon and FredsForeverFanGirl-Thanks for pointing that out.

Mistress of Magic22-Thanks.

lifeisweridbutawesome-here you go :) Thanks for reviewing MDCC.

Meghan-roxs4realz-Thanks. Double dates are always fun.

CCCookiexC3-LOL. Nice.

Thank you meghan-roxs4realz and lifeisweirdbutawesome for favoriting this story and putting it on alert. Also thanks for adding me as a favorite author. Thank you for putting me on alert too.

I'd like to thanks everyone that pointed out my mistake. I didn't notice it until everyone mentioned it. Again, thanks everyone.

I fixed it so I uploaded the real chapter 35.

Also, I think I fixed the link to the Vivi fan page. Here's the link: http:/ www. facebook. com/ pages /Vivi-rules/ 102758116446841? ref= ts#! (remove all spaces. I tried this one and it got me to the fan page)

Sorry for any difficulties everyone.


	38. mustache

Hey everyone here's the long waited chapter. Sorry, I didn't get home until 8 last night and I had to unpack.

Disclaimer: I only own Vivi and Aqua.

Fun fact of the day: J.K. Rowling was originally gonna have Dudley's kid be a Muggleborn but said, 'No magic would survive past Vernon's DNA.'

Shave off Vernon's mustache in the cover of the night

"What are we doing this time?" FFFG asked Vivi.

"Shaving off Vernon's mustache." Vivi replied.

"This will be good." texan commented.

"I've wanted to do this for years." Harry smirked. "Vi, do you have to razor?"

"FFFG has it." Vivi replied.

"Are you sure that this won't wake Vernon or Petunia up?" FFFG asked.

texan pulled out the electric razor out of FFFG's bag. "Electric razors can be loud."

"Trust me, Vernon can sleep through a war." Harry assured the girls.

"I'll put the sleeping spell on Petunia." Vivi added.

"Great minds think alike." Harry smiled as he took Vivi's hand. "Let's go."

"Why are we doing this at night?" texan asked.

"It's the best time to shave off a mustache." FFFG said.

"In the cover of the night." Harry said.

"Correct." Vivi told Harry before she gave him a peck on the lips. "You learn fast."

"Are Fred and George coming?" texan asked FFFG.

"Yeah, they're helping life find Yin." FFFG replied.

"Where's Yin?" Harry asked.

"Oh who knows." Vivi replied. "Let's go help them look."

"Piers think that you're hot." FFFG said to Vivi while searching the dungeons. "How nice of him."

"Yeah." Vivi said. "Just wait until he gets to know Harry and me better."

"I hate being in the dungeons." FFFG groaned. "I know my common room is a dungeon but I hate them."

"I know right." Vivi agreed. "It's always too cold."

"I'm always afraid that I'll freeze one night."

"I would also be afraid too."

Vivi pulled out a baby monitor. She clicked it on.

"What are you doing with that?" FFFG asked.

"I'm gonna eavesdrop on Fred, George and Harry's conversation." Vivi replied. "I planted the other one on Harry."

"Why?"

"So we could talk to each other while I had choir practice and he had Quidditch practice." (A/N: There's a choir. Remember in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban in that one scene)

"I should I do that with Fred." FFFG commented.

"It's when I first met her that I fell in love with her." Fred was saying. "I'm very glad that Vivi and FFFG are friends."

"So am I." harry commented. "Aqua is a sweet girl too. Too bad she can't help us."

"Why isn't she?" George asked.

"She has to study for a Transfiguration test."

Yin was found in the courtyard and life went to go study.

"I'm going to the kitchen." Vivi said while she walked towards the fridge.

"I'm right behind you." FFFG called after her friend. She followed Vivi while Fred followed the girls.

"I'm heading off to shave the mustache." texan said to Harry.

"Let's go." Harry said.

George set a sleeping spell on Petunia. Harry handed texan the razor and texan did the deed. texan held the mustache in her hand and squeezed it.

"It's so bushy." texan said.

"Hand me the screwdriver." Vivi said while holding out her hand.

Fred rummaged through a drawer and held it out to FFFG.

"Ah, ah, ah." Fred said suddenly.

FFFG smiled and kissed Fred. FFFG took the screwdriver and gave it to Vivi.

"Thank you." Vivi said without turning away from the fridge door. "This will be delightful."

"Guys, we have the mustache!" texan shouted. "It feels bushy."

Vivi put the finishing touches on the door and went upstairs with FFFG and Fred.

"Let me see." Fred said. He took the mustache and said, "It feels weird."

"I can't imagine Vernon without this." Vivi said while holding the mustache.

"Come on guys, let's get back." Harry spoke up. "Vivi, FFFG, Fred, do you guys have cookies or something?"

"Cheesecake." FFFG replied. "Chocolate chip to be exact."

"I love cheesecake." texan said.

"Hey, I got an idea." Vivi said. "Harry, follow me."

"Ooooh." Fred and George chorused.

"Shut up, it's not what you think." FFFG said. She whacked Fred with her purse. "Besides Vivi and Harry don't do that to us."

"Point taken." Fred sighed. "Sorry dear."

"Sorry texan." George added.

"Good boy." texan joked. "You get a treat later."

"Ooooh." FFFG sang.

"Okay guys, back to Hogwarts." Harry said. He and Vivi walked out of the bedroom.

The next day, Vernon got up and stretched. He noticed that Petunia was still asleep so Vernon quietly got up from his side of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and screamed.

"My mustache!" Vernon shouted.

Petunia woke up with a start and fell off the bed.

Dudley came in with a mouthful of toothpaste and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Petunia admitted. He put a robe over her nightgown. "Vernon, what's wrong this time?"

"My mustache!" Vernon shouted.

"What's wrong with it?" Dudley asked.

"It's gone." Vernon wailed.

"Oh my." Petunia said as she took in the sight in front of her.

"Hot ice cream sundae." Dudley said.

"VIVI!" Vernon shouted. "POTTER!"

lifeisweirdbutawesome-Not a problem.

Commander Ael-I wish I could go to Seattle.

pixiestixz-Thanks.

RIPMelindaGordon-You're welcome. Gir rocks!

texancoconut51-That's a good one. JV Madrigals is like a show choir. Later, it turns into Jazz Transit and we sing Jazz type songs. I got in this year and I'm excited about it.

Lovez Harry Potter-Thanks.

I got freaking jet lag. My body still thinks it's time to watch music videos and dance w/ Brianna, my baby cousin. It's really a lot fun. I hold her and sing to her while we dance. I'm gonna miss summer.


	39. mustache part 2

Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter, Aggie and Ellen would have been characters.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi's worn glasses since she was 10.

Transfer the mustache to Petunia.

"What are we gonna do with this thing?" life asked. She took a bite of her biscuit.

Fred and George had mounted the mustache in the Great Hall under Vivi's suggestion. (A/N: That sounds like something that Fred and George would do doesn't it?)

"Shave off the next one?" Harry suggested.

"Then the next one." Ron commented.

"Have you guys had enough of torturing them?"

Vivi and Harry shared a look and said, "No," in unison.

FFFG laughed and said, "It's fun to mess with them."

"I second that." texan chimed in.

"What's next on the list?" life said to Vivi.

Vivi took out the list, glanced at it, then said, "Give the mustache to Petunia."

"I'm gonna love this." Harry said.

"Girls shouldn't have mustaches." Fred commented.

"It wouldn't look right." George agreed.

"Agreed." Vivi, FFFG, texan and life said in unison.

"Let's go." Ron said.

"We need some people to cover for us tonight." Harry said.

"Aqua's got me covered." Vivi said.

"I'll stay here." FFFG volunteered.

"Bring us back some cake or something." Fred said.

"Oh we will," Vivi replied happily. "Even if we had to buy one with Vernon's credit card."

"So who's all going?" Harry said.

"How about the four of us?" life suggested while motioning to herself, Yin, Vivi and Harry. "Remember, where I go, Yin usually goes."

"Then it's settled." Vivi said.

"Keep Hermione away from the house elves." Harry whispered to Fred and George.

"Will do." George replied.

Harry grabbed the mustache and Apparated to the house that was becoming quite famous now in the group.

"Yin and I are going to go through the fridge." life said.

"Grab Vernon's credit card while you're there." Vivi called to her friend.

Vivi and Harry went into the bedroom.

"Are we using hot glue?" Vivi asked. She held up a hot glue gun.

"Not a bad idea." Harry smirked.

Harry held the mustache down while Vivi carefully glued the mustache on.

"Careful, don't get my fingers." Harry whispered.

Vivi gave Harry a kiss on the lips and said, "Sorry."

"I forgive you." Harry replied.

"Let's get some cheesecake."

The next morning, Petunia heard Vernon get up so she got up too.

"Vernon, why does my nose tickle?" Petunia asked Vernon.

Petunia rubbed at her nose and felt something hairy. She shrugged it off and went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

Dudley was already down there watching The Rugrats. He didn't even turn away from the TV when his mother came down.

"Dudley, would you like sausages and biscuits?" Petunia asked.

Vernon came downstairs with a newspaper in hand. Dudley nodded to his mother.

"Breakfast is ready." Petunia said twenty minutes later. She set the plates, cups and orange juice on the table. She sat down in her chair.

Dudley stared at his mother with a freaked out look.

"What?" Petunia snapped. "What?"

"Mom, I didn't know you could grow a mustache." Dudley said.

Vernon looked up and at his wife. "Where did that come from?" Vernon leaned over and said, "That's _my _mustache."

Petunia stood up and looked in the mirror. "Where did this come from?"

"Get it off." Vernon said to Petunia. "I'm sure that Vivi or Harry taped it on to mess with you dear."

Petunia took one end of the mustache and pulled. It barely budged. Petunia pulled harder. The next thing heard was a 'RIP' and a scream.

"VIVI!" Petunia shouted. "POTTER!"

Back at Hogwarts, Vivi was eating in the Great Hall with Aqua when a random 7 year Hufflepuff sat down next to Vivi.

"Hey, where did the mustache go?" she asked.

"Don't worry, it'll be back." Vivi replied.

"You can count on it." Aqua smiled.

8 more days until school :/ Well, the sooner school starts, the sooner JV madrigals and FFA start. At least I'll have that, plus choir, to look forward to.

Commander Ael-I'm glad that you're happy

texancoconut51-Thanks. Congrats about the theater production :D

RIPMelindaGordon-Awesome!

JKRowlingWannabe-Thanks. It seemed like something Dudley would say.

meghan-roxs4realz-Thanks. LOL, that would be awesome. Thanks again :)


	40. wands

Disclaimer: You better not steal Vivi or Aqua from me.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi likes to watch the stars at night.

Leave a bundle of fake wands from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes tied up with a ribbon on their coffee table.

"Snape is scary." Vivi said to Aqua while leaving the dungeons to go to lunch.

"I know." Aqua replied. "Remember FFFG has him for head of house."

"Minerva's strict but she's not that scary."

"Professor Sprout is really nice."

"Herbology is fun but Care of Magical Creatures is my favorite class."

"I love that class. I want to be a vet one day."

"So do I."

"Hey girls, what's happening?" FFFG said. She embraced her friends in a bear hug.

"Just talking about how scary Snape is." Aqua replied.

"I know right?" FFFG agreed.

"How can you stand being with Malfoy and Pansy?" Vivi asked.

"That's easy." FFFG said, laughed, and said, "I threaten them by saying I'll sick Vivi and Aqua on them."

Vivi laughed and Aqua said, "Nice. The Slytherins are more afraid of Vivi then they are of me."

"I know." FFFG said simply. "Vi, Fred needs to talk to you."

Vivi nodded and said, "Thanks for letting me know."

When the girls got to the hall, she went over to Fred and George and said, "You guys need me?"

"We have the wands that you need." George said.

Fred slid a box across the table which Vivi took.

"Thanks guys." Vivi said. She took a piece of toast and buttered it. "So, what's up?"

"Not too much." Fred replied.

"Thanks for the cheesecake." George said.

"No problem." Vivi replied. "Glad you like it."

"Hey guys." texan greeted cheerfully. "What's happening?"

"It looks like business." Harry cut in as he sat down.

"Correct." Fred and George said in unison.

"Harry, we got to deliver something to the Dursleys." Vivi said to Harry.

"Cover for us." Harry said to texan before disappearing.

Vivi and Harry were back in less than 5 minutes.

texan turned to George and said, "What are they doing now?"

George grinned and said, "Messing with the Dursleys."

"As usual." FFFG and Fred added.

The Dursleys came back from a visit with Marge. As usual, Dudley turned on the television. Vernon picked up the newspaper while Petunia went to the stove.

Dudley sat down and said, "Hey, who put wands here?"

"Ignore them." Vernon directed Dudley.

However, Dudley couldn't resist. He undid the ribbon and picked up a wand.

"Abra cadabra." Dudley whispered.

The television turned into a rubber chicken.

"No!" Dudley wailed.

The couch turned into a small stool, which broke under Dudley's weight.

"What was that?" Petunia called from the kitchen.

"Nothing." Dudley called back.

"Boy, what was that cracking noise?" Vernon asked. He looked up from the newspaper and said, "What happened to the couch and the television?"

"I don't know." Dudley replied. "They disappeared."

Vernon picked up a wand and waved it. The wand started to beat Vernon.

"Petunia!" Vernon shouted. "Help me."

"With what?" Petunia asked.

"Dad's being beaten by a stick!" Dudley exclaimed.

Vernon put his arms up to defend himself. Petunia put the flame on the stove onto 'low' and went into the living room.

Petunia picked up a wand and had a flashback. She remembered when Serverus Snape had told Lily that she was a witch.

Tempted by memories, Petunia waved the wand. The wand started to beat _her_ up.

"Dudley, do something." Vernon said to Dudley.

"I think I'll sit this one out." Dudley replied. He fiddled with the rubber chicken.

"VIVI!" Vernon shouted. "POTTER! And friends!"

"Dudley, you're going be grounded if you don't help us." Petunia said firmly.

The pudgy teen, although he feared the wands, tried to stop the fight. The wands attacked him while attacking Vernon and Petunia.

Hours later, Vivi and Aqua showed up at the house with FFFG and texan.

"Hey, what goes on?" FFFG said.

"Wow, they look terrible." texan spoke up then added. "Well, more terrible than usual."

Dudley had terrible black eyes and bruises on his neck. Petunia looked beaten and Vernon looked battered. The wands were still hitting the Dursleys.

"Come here." Vivi said then snapped her fingers.

The wands flew to the girls and into Aqua's bag.

"Later Dursleys." Aqua said.

The family watch the girls disappear. After that, the smoke detectors went off.

"VIVI!" Vernon shouted again. "POTTER! And friends!"

Mistress of Magic22- :D

texancoconut51-It's a worthy cause alright. Good luck with theatre.

pixiestixz-I'll continue this story. I got the list from mugglenet.

RIPMelindaGordon-That's awesome. Purple is an amazing color =]

I'd like to thanks klinews for putting me on alert.

I feel really bad. I've been having writer's block / MDCC and THTSC. (My Dear Cousin Corrie and The Healer, The Seer and the Corn respectively) I go back to school next week. At least I won't have to see my pesty bro as much. I wish I was a witch so I could put a spell on him.

Upcoming events:

August 14-Choir pictures at 9:30

August 16-First day of school

August 18-JV Mads practice 3:05-4:15

I have JV Mads practice Monday, Wednesday and Friday.


	41. guess what

Disclaimer: Do pigs fly? No. I only own Vivi and Aqua.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi was Princess Reason in her 6th grade play, which was, The Phantom Tollbooth.

Try this dialogue with Dudley: "Hey Dudley, guess what?" "What?" "Nothing."

Blaise Zabini sat quietly in the courtyard. His friend, Theodore Nott, sat next to him. Both were reading a book.

Two girls sat down next to the guys.

"Oh hi…" Blaise trailed off, trying to remember the girls' names.

"Vivi and FFFG." Vivi said.

"Right." Theodore nodded.

"We're in your Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions class." FFFG said then added, "I'm in the same house as you."

"That's right, you are." Blaise admitted.

"Is there any reason in particular that you're talking to us?" Theodore asked.

You two just seemed lonely." Vivi said. "Are you two friends with anyone else besides each other?"

"I'm friends with Malfoy." Blaise said. "Kind of." Blaise added.

"Why don't you two be friends with us?" FFFG suggested.

Blaise and Theodore glanced at each other.

"Hey, we're friends." Vivi pointed out. "No one dares to defy us."

"That's so true." FFFG agreed.

"I guess we can." Blaise said after a few moments. "Well, I will at least."

"I'm in." Theodore said.

"Do any of you have the time?" Vivi asked.

Theodore glanced at his wrist watch and said, "Almost ten."

"I better go." Vivi said. She stood up and added, "Bonding time with Dudley."

"You have a great time with that." FFFG called to her friend.

Vivi waved and went to find Harry and maybe life.

Flashback:

Vivi was at the Weasley's house yet again. She had went to go visit Luna and went to go search for Nargles. She couldn't wait to start her 5th year.

"Hey Vivi, we're heading to Diagon Alley." Ginny said.

"I'm coming." Vivi called back. She slid down the banister and landed on her feet.

Fred and George both held up a '10.'

Vivi laughed and said, "Thanks."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Ginny asked.

"It's what happens in gymnastics." Mr. Weasley explained.

After nearly setting Ron on fire by accident, Vivi ended up at Diagon Alley. However, she ended up crashing into a girl too.

"I'm so sorry." Vivi said.

The girl shook her head and said, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been standing in front of the fireplace."

"I guess we're both to blame here."

The other girl stood up, helped Vivi up and said, "Hi, my name's life."

"I'm Vivi." At that moment, Vivi noticed a white puffball in life's arm. "Aw, I love Pygmy Puffs. What's its name?"

"Yin." life replied.

"Can I pet her?" Vivi asked.

"Sure."

Vivi reached out a head and patted Yin on the head.

"So, what year are you?" life asked.

"I'm gonna be a 5th year." Vivi replied.

"I'll in my 7th year once school starts."

"Nice."

Fred appeared out of the fireplace with George.

"Hey Vivi, I see that you've met life." Fred greeted happily.

"You're the amazing Vivi I heard so much about?" life asked just to clarify.

"Yes." Vivi replied. "Yes I am, the one and only legend."

life laughed and said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

End flashback

Vivi found Harry in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, we have bonding time with Dudley." Vivi said.

Harry looked at his wristwatch and said, "So we do."

"Lets go."

Vivi and Harry Apparated to the Dursleys' house.

"Hello people!" Vivi shouted.

"Oh joy." Petunia said sarcastically. "Why are you two here?"

"To bond with Dudley." Harry replied.

"Oh no." Dudley said quietly.

"Oh yes." Vivi gleefully said.

"Play nicely now." Petunia said. "I have a garden club meeting."

"Please don't leave me with," Dudley said, when his mother shut the door he said weakly, "Them."

Sure enough, Vivi and Harry were going through the pantry.

"I want some gummy worms." Vivi said.

"I'm looking for some." Harry replied.

Vivi emerged from the pantry. She turned to Dudley and then she said, "Hey Dudley, guess what."

"What?" Dudley asked.

"Nothing."

"Hey Dudley, guess what?" Harry repeated.

Again, the other boy said, "What?"

"Nothing."

Later, when Petunia got home, Dudley was on the verge of tears.

"Hey Dudley, guess what." Vivi and Harry said.

"WHAT!" Dudley yelled.

"Nothing." Vivi and Harry laughed. "Later. It's been fun."

Vernon walked through the door and said, "Petunia, Dudley, guess what."

"NO!" Dudley screamed.

"Did I miss something?" Vernon asked Petunia.

"Vivi and Harry came and bonded with Dudley." Petunia explained.

Vernon went upstairs to avoid any further discussion.

"At least they didn't do anything to me." Vernon thought.

Just then, the bed broke down.

"I spoke to soon." Vernon said aloud. "VIVI! POTTER!"

8 reviews! I feel so loved.

CCCookiexC3-Thanks you too.

texancoconut51-I can't get that image out that either.

artimisgirl101-Thanks :D

RIPMelindaGordon-Thanks. It's hard to imagine that happening.

FredsForeverFanGirlk-Good idea. I like that idea.

pixiestixz-We can still dream.

lifeisweirdbutaweome-Here you go.

Mistress of Magic22-That's not even half of my schedule. When musical season starts, my schedule will be ever crazier.

Thanks you Zoeydelani for adding this as a favorite.

Is anyone else watching the Pretty Little Liars marathon? I started watching when the 2nd episode played and I was hooked. This show is awesome.

I put up a poll on my profile. Please vote on it. Thanks.


	42. stuffed pig

Disclaimer: Vivi and Aqua are mine! No stealing.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi would write songs but can't write lyrics to save her life.

Get a stuffed rabbit and wrap it in swaddling clothes like a baby.

"Why does it have to say stuffed rabbit?" Vivi asked Harry. "Why can't we use a stuffed pig instead?"

"I don't see why not." Harry replied.

Vivi picked out some baby clothes while Harry got the stuffed pig. Vivi wrote a note and pinned it to the clothes.

"Please take it to the house." Vivi said to Harry.

Harry placed the pig in a basket, rang the doorbell, and Dissaparated.

"We don't want any." Vernon said while opening the door. He looked down and saw the pig. "What the?" He picked up the pig and read the note:

Dear Dursleys,

You must guard this child with your life. You also must care for it as if it was your own child. If the pig government finds out that you're mistreating this child, you won't like the results. Off with your heads!

Singed,

The Pig Police.

"I don't believe this." Vernon muttered to himself. Yet, he brought the stuffed pig inside. "Petunia, look what we have to do now."

"Oh dear," Petunia said. "What are we doing this time?"

"We have to take care of this." Vernon explained. He motioned to the stuffed pig. "Or we will be dealt with."

Petunia sighed and muttered, "Where do those kids get these ideas?"

"Who knows?"

For the next few days, Vernon and Petunia acted like the stuffed pig was their baby. Dudley acted like the pig was his little brother.

"I love you little brother." Dudley said. He 'fed' the pig some strained peas.

"I think Dudley's really getting in on the act." Petunia said to Vernon.

"What act?" was Dudley's response.

Vernon and Petunia glanced at each other and Vernon said, "Dudley, you do know that your 'little brother' is really a stuffed pig right?"

Dudley gasped and covered the stuffed pig's ears. "No he's not." Dudley said.

"Yes he is." Petunia argued.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Enough!" Vernon bellowed.

A 'crack' was heard and Vivi and Harry stood there.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Vernon hissed out 'you.'

"The pig government sent us." Vivi replied.

"Why?" Petunia asked. "We haven't done anything wrong."

"The pig government says that the young one needs to come home." Harry replied. "He is safe now."

Vivi tried to take the stuffed pig out of the high chair but Dudley had a firm grip on the pig. So Vivi smacked Dudley.

"Say goodbye." Vivi said.

Vivi and Harry Apparated away. Dudley started to bawl his eyes out.

"My brother!" Dudley wailed.

"Dudley, he was just a stuffed pig." Petunia tried to say but Vernon stopped her.

"Just let him cry for a few days." Vernon said. "He'll be back to normal in a few days."

Petunia and Vernon went out for a while Dudley ate ice cream.

texancoconut51-Nice. That'll be happening next chapter.

Mistress of Magic22-Nice.

lifeisweirdbutawesome-Thanks. I'm glad that you like it.

CCCookiexC3-Lol. It would be fun.

FredsForeverFanGirl-No, I haven't. I'll have to check that out.

I apologize for not updating. My computer was acting weird and wouldn't open up Microsoft word. Don't worry, it's fixed now.


	43. milk dudsley

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Aggie and Ellen, my OC's, would have been regular characters. I do own Vivi and Aqua, who are featured in this fanfic.

Fun fact of the day: Matthew Broderick is Vivi's celebrity crush.

Suggest to Petunia a new nickname for her son: Milk Dudsley.

Vivi shook her head while Harry and life argued…again. It was the same thing. They would argue one minute then be friends the next.

"This is the sixth argument this week." Hermione said to Vivi.

Vivi rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"How can you stand it?" Ron said to Vivi.

"I argue with people a lot." Vivi reminded her red hair friend.

"Vivi." Harry said causing his girlfriend to look up. "Will you please tell life that Quidditch is the best sport?"

"No, volleyball is." life argued.

"I think it's time to torture our family." Vivi said.

"You're right." Harry agreed.

The moment Vivi and Harry disapparated, Ron turned to life and said, "Quidditch is the best sport."

"Oh no it's not." life immediately said.

"Diddy-kins." Was the first thing Petunia gushed that morning.

Dudley rolled his eyes as he sat down and turned on the TV.

"Diddy-kins, listen to your mother when she's talking to you." Vivi said.

"Don't call me 'Diddy-kins.'" Dudley said.

"What should we call you?" Harry asked. He added 'Diddy-kins' just to mess with him.

"Anything but 'Diddy-kins.'" Dudley replied.

"I have a nickname!" Vivi exclaimed. She turned to Petunia and said, "Milk Dudsley."

"What?" Petunia said for Vivi had whispered it.

"Milk Dudsley." Vivi said a little louder.

"I want to try." Harry spoke up. He turned to Dudley and said, "Hey Milk Dudsley."

"What?" Dudley replied while he turned around.

"See it works." Harry said to Petunia.

"Wait, what works?" Dudley demanded to know.

"You have to listen Milk Dudsley." Vivi said while shaking her head.

"Who's Milk Dudsley?"

"You are."

"What?"

"Harry called you Milk Dudsley and you responded."

"I never agreed to that!" Dudley said.

"Yes you did." Harry argued.

"Another argument on the rise." Vivi said mainly to herself.

"Milk Dudsley stop arguing!" Petunia snapped.

Dudley didn't know what to say. He didn't know whether he preferred 'Diddy-kins' or 'Milk Dudsley' more.

"How was everyone's day?" Vernon asked. He hung up his coat and sat down. "How was yours Milk Dudsley?"

Dudley spit out the soda that he was drinking and said, "Who told you about Milk Dudsley dad?"

"I got a fax from Petunia that 'Milk Dudsley' was your new nickname." Vernon replied. His brow furrowed and said, "Wait, let me guess, Vivi and Potter."

"Yes." Petunia said while nodding. "To say the least, Milk Dudsley isn't too happy about it right now."

"I'm right here." Dudley said.

The next day, the gang went out to look for kids to beat up.

"Milk Dudsley." Piers said.

Dudley stopped short and said, "Who told you?"

"Vivi." Piers answered.

Dudley groaned and walked towards his house.

"Milk Dudsley come back!" Malcolm shouted.

"Shut it!" Dudley called over his shoulder.

A/N: Don't forget to vote on the poll. Please review MDCC and THTSC. I'll dedicate the next chapter to you if you review.

texancoconut51-Lol thanks.

trachie17-Thanks.

lifeisweirdbutawesome-Thanks.

Mistress of Magic22-I don't see why not. Few quick questions. What would your house and age be?

C. A. H. L. Y-Correct!

Bubblegun889-That's okay. I understand.

Upcoming events:

August 14-Choir picas at 9:30

August 14-Dress and Jazz shirt fitting 9:30-11:30 (a lot of choir members are coming)

August 16-First day of school

August 18-JV Meds practice 3:05-4:15


	44. peppermint humbug

Disclaimer: I am the owner of Vivi and Aqua.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi and Aqua like to go swimming.

Offer them peppermint humbugs.

"Hey I have Quidditch practice." Harry told Vivi. "Some of your friends are going to have to go with you."

"I'll find Aqua, FFFG, texan and Minnie M."

"Who?"

"That's Mistress's nickname."

"Oh."

"I hate these things." Vivi said while holding a peppermint humbug.

"We're just lucky that Hagrid had some in his pocket." FFFG pointed out.

"What is it that we're doing exactly?" Minnie M asked.

"The list says to offer them peppermint humbugs." Vivi replied.

"Lets go."

"Hey Vivi." Aqua said after Apparating to the house. "How did you meet texan?"

Flashback:

texan wondered through the hall. She couldn't find the choir room.

"I can't believe that you did that." Someone said.

texan looked up and saw a few second years walking through the hall.

There was a girl with purple hair, a girl with bushy light brown hair, a boy with red hair and a boy with jet black hair.

"He made me miffed." The purple hair one replied.

"You're going to get in trouble one day Vivi." The bushy hair girl then said while shaking her head.

"I second that thought." The black hair boy agreed.

"No, I won't." the purple hair girl, Vivi, argued. "He's nearly like Putty in my hand."

"What's Putty?" the red head asked curiously.

"Honestly Ronald, don't you pay attention in Muggle Studies?" Bushy hair asked.

"Excuse me, do you know where the choir room is?" texan called out.

"Hey Vi, you're going to choir practice right?" the black hair guy said.

"Yeah." Vivi replied. She turned to texan and said, "I can take you there."

texan seemed hesitant. Vivi sensed it and said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to take you to the wrong place."

"Talk to you later Vivi." Ron called to Vivi.

"Later Hermione, Ron, Harry." Vivi called over her shoulder. She turned to texan and said, "What's your name?"

"texan." Texan replied. "I know your name is Vivi. So, are you a soprano or alto?"

"Soprano one."

"Nice, I'm a soprano second."

End flashback.

"Petunia, we're back!" Minnie M sang as she arrived with the other girls.

"Oh, were you gone?" Petunia asked sarcastically.

"Do you want a peppermint humbug?" Minnie M offered.

"No thanks." Petunia politely declined.

"What?" Vernon said as he came down the stairs. He noticed the girls and said, "Oh, you're back."

"What, you're not happy to see us?" Vivi asked while faking sadness.

"How could you?" Aqua added.

Vernon stared at the girls before sitting down.

"Want a peppermint humbug?" FFFG offered.

"No thanks." Vernon declined.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am one hundred percent sure."

Later at dinner, Minnie M turned to Dudley and said, "Want a peppermint humbug?"

"Sure." Dudley replied.

"Anyone else?" Aqua asked while looking at Vernon and Petunia.

Vernon and Petunia each took a peppermint.

"In your mouth on three." Vivi instructed the Dursleys.

"One, two, three." texan counted.

The Dursleys popped the peppermints into their mouths. They immediately spit them out and spit.

"Why is there lint on these?" Vernon demanded of the girls.

"They came from Hagrid's pockets." Aqua said.

"It's been fun but we have to go." Minnie M spoke up.

"Yes, we have to go eat." texan agreed.

"It's been real." Vivi and FFFG said.

"Later." With that, the girls left.

Not even a minute later, the chairs broke.

"VIVI!" Vernon shouted. "POTTER! And friends!"

Mistress of Magic22-Here you go.

texancoconut51-Here you go.

lifeisweirdbutawesome-It's a lot of fun. It's a great way to meet new friends. We go to contests and stuff like that.

pixiestixz-Thanks.

CCCookiexC3-I like that idea.

Thanks Nightling17 for favoriting this.

Choir pics went well. I like the velvet top of the dress that I have to wear. However, I don't like the poufy skirt that it has. The Jazz Transit shirt is clingy and the sparkles won't come off of me. Good news is I know where my locker is at the school. Well I got to go ice my knee. My friend and I were walking around the school and I slipped.


	45. annoying song

Disclaimer: Do I look like JK Rowling? I own Vivi and Aqua though.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi likes watching SpongeBob SquarePants.

Sing "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves."

"Hey Cookie (CCCookiexC3), would you like to come with Harry and me to annoy the Dursleys?" Vivi offered to her friend.

"Like to? I'd love to." Cookie replied happily.

"Great." Harry said. "Let's head on out girls."

"Hola Dursleys." Cookie greeted Petunia and Dudley.

"Como Estas?" Vivi asked.

"What?" Petunia almost spat out.

"Mom, what did they say?" Dudley asked Petunia.

"It's Spanish, look it up." Harry said.

Vivi rang a bell. Cookie said "Me, me, me, me" is a sing song voice. Vivi and Harry both giggled and clasped their hands in front of them.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves." Vivi, Cookie and Harry sang.

Petunia stared at the teens with wide eyes.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves."

"Please stop!" Dudley begged.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves."

"I have a feeling that this is all we're going to hear all day." Petunia said to Dudley. "Sorry to burst your bubble."

"No!" Dudley wailed.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves."

Petunia let out a loud groan.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves."

Even while eating lunch, the teens would sing.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves."

Food flew all over the table and onto Petunia and Dudley.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves."

Dudley was playing his videogame and was close to winning.

Dudley was cut off while saying, "And I-"

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves."

Dudley's character was killed and 'Game Over' flashed onto the screen.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves."

Dudley let out a scream.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves."

Vernon came home from work later that night. He found Petunia curled up on the couch.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Vernon asked.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves."

"Why do I even bother to ask?" Vernon said to no one in particular.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves."

"Stop it now." Vernon said with gritted teeth.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves."

"Gah!"

"Please stop!" Petunia begged.

Dudley got on his knees and started begging.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves."

Vivi, Cookie and Harry left to go back to Hogwarts.

"Finally, we can have some peace and quiet." Vernon sighed.

He and Petunia settled into bed.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves."

Vernon's eyes shot open. He turned on the light but no one was there.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves."

Back at Hogwarts, Vivi and Cookie walked around the corridors.

"Do you think Vernon and Petunia like the gift that we left them?" Cookie said to Vivi.

"I think they love it." Vivi replied.

trachie17-Thanks.

Mistress of Magic22-Thanks. My knee is better. A little numb from the ice when I was done using the ice but it was better.

RIPMelindaGordon-Thanks. I will.

texancoconut51-http:/ www. walkerscandy. com/

CCCookiexC3-Thanks. Here you go.

lifeisweridbutawesome-K. next chapter.

Thanks trachie17 for putting me on alert.

Riddle time: How far can you walk into the woods?

I start school tomorrow. JV Madrigals starts Wednesday. I also have FFA (Future Farmers of America) but never fear, I'll find time to update.

I would also appreciate if you guys would take the time to read a bit of The Healer, The Seer and the Corn.

Don't forget about the poll on my profile.

Now that I got all of that out of the way, how is everyone doing?


	46. cupcakes

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. I can still dream. I do own Vivi and Aqua plus my 2 other Harry Potter OC's Aggie and Ellen.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi wants to get a purple car.

Don't forget to review The Healer, The Seer and the Corn. If you review, you'll be in the next chapter.

Should Dudley ever be on a diet, bake some rich, chocolate cupcakes, topped with cream and candy sprinkles.

"I'm a good house elf." A small house elf said as she took carefully a pan of cupcakes out of the oven.

"Yes you are Misty." Vivi said to the house elf.

"What are we using this for?" Commander (Commander Ael) asked.

life looked up from her book and said, "Why are we feeding these to Dudley?"

"We're not giving these to Dudley." Vivi replied.

"Then why is Misty baking these?" Love asked.

"We need baked goods for choir and Misty said she would make them." Vivi explained. "However, these cupcakes do play a role in the next torturing method."

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Neville Longbottom asked as he walked into the common room where the girls were flipping through some books.

"Hey hun." life greeted. "We're looking for a spell."

"What kind?" Neville asked.

"One that will make things disappear and reappear." Commander said without looking up from the book that she was flipping through.

"It's very hard to find." Vivi chimed in.

"I know a spell." Neville said.

"Really? What is it?"

"And how come you never told me?" life asked.

"It never came up." Neville said to life. He turned to Vivi and told her the spell.

"Thanks." Vivi replied. She opened a container and said, "Have a cupcake."

"Well, thanks." Neville smiled as he bit into the cupcake. "It's really good."

"I'll tell Misty the house elf." Commander said.

"I'm glad that I could help."

At the Dursley house, Dudley played with the carrots on his plate. He was put on a diet because he couldn't fit into his school uniform.

"I know you don't like it," Petunia said as she popped a carrot into her mouth. "But it's good for you."

A plate of cupcakes suddenly appeared on the counter. Dudley rushed to the counter. He reached out to touch the cupcakes but they disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Dudley said mainly to himself. He shook his head and excused himself to go lay down.

A plate of cupcakes sat on the night table when Dudley got to his room.

"Cupcakes!" Dudley shrieked. He lunged at his table.

Once again, the cupcakes disappeared and Dudley went head first into the wall.

"Ow." Dudley groaned.

"Hey there Milk Dudsley." Four voices chorused.

Dudley gasped in surprise and turned around. Vivi, Harry, Commander and life were standing there with cupcakes in their hands.

"How's the diet going?" Harry asked.

Dudley growled very lamely.

"Oh I'm so scared." Commander said sarcastically.

"Give me cupcake." Dudley grunted.

"No sweets for you." life teased.

"You already resemble a great white whale." Vivi mumbled then said out loud, "No sweets for Milk Dudlsey."

Dudley groaned into his pillow. When he looked, the four teens were gone.

"Cupcake!" Dudley exclaimed once he saw a cupcake on his night table.

However, it disappeared before he could touch it.

"VIVI!" Dudley exclaimed" POTTER! AND FRIENDS!"

My first day of school went well. The bus is so crowded. After the first two stops, the bus was half full. My locker wouldn't open but at least I was able to find my classes. Well, today was a little better barely.

I have JV Madrigals tomorrow. I can't wait because this is my first year being in JV and I'm just really excited. I'll update as soon as possible.

How is it that when I type my Children of the Corn story, it's 4 or 5 pages long? Review it and I promise that you'll appear in the next chapter.

FredsForeverFanGirl-I wonder that too.

Mistress of Magic22-Me too. Best way to annoy my brother lol.

CCCookiexC3-You're welcome. I know that song.

pixiestixz-Thanks.

Commander Ael-Correct!

lifeisweridbutawesome-Lol. Nice. Correct answer. I think I'll do that list too when I'm done with this.

APlumTwilight-Thanks. Vivi is awesome.

texancoconut51-hehe, you're welcome.


	47. child rearing

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing fanfics? No I wouldn't.

Fun fact of the day:

Buy Petunia and Vernon a book on child rearing.

"Thanks Minnie M for coming with us." Harry said as he walked through Barnes and Noble with Vivi and Minnie M.

"My pleasure." Minnie M replied as she skimmed the shelves. "What kind of book are we looking for exactly?"

"I'm looking for a magazine." Vivi said. She picked up a magazine.

The appropriate book was located and paid for along with Vivi's magazine.

"Petunia!"" Vivi sang. "Vernon!"

"We're back." Minnie M said.

"Did you miss us?" Harry teased.

"Oh yes." Petunia said sarcastically.

"With all of our hearts." Vernon added just as sarcastic.

"We have a present." Minnie said in a sing song voice.

Petunia's eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?" Vernon asked.

Harry nodded and said, "Really."

Minnie M thrusted the book out towards Petunia, who took the book.

"Child rearing?" Petunia said as she looked at the title.

"Trust us, you need it." Vivi said while she watched Petunia flip through the book.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vernon spat out.

"Remember, that book has tips on not spoiling kids." Minnie M said.

"You know what we mean." Harry added.

"This comes with the book." Vivi said as she threw a book at Petunia and Vernon.

Vernon ducked just in time and the box flew over his head.

The teens disappeared and Petunia flipped through the book.

"Dudley, get down here!" Vernon shouted.

The tubby boy waddled down the stairs and into the living room.

"Yes?" Dudley said.

"Go eat your vegetables." Petunia instructed.

"I don't want to." Dudley pouted. He stomped his foot for emphasis.

"Do it or your grounding gets extended." Vernon threatened.

Dudley started to throw a fit.

"Do it now!" Vernon roared.

Dudley's eyes widen but he sat down and ate the green beans that he wouldn't eat earlier. Petunia placed the box that Vivi threw at her earlier in front of Dudley.

"This is from Vivi, Harry and one of their friends." Petunia said.

"A present for me?" Dudley said. He opened it.

A corpse lifted itself out of the tiny box.

"Is that the whatever thing's the name is?" Vernon asked Petunia.

"A Boggart." Petunia corrected.

Dudley screamed as the corpse chased him.

"Kiss me!" the corpse wailed. (A/N: This part is partially based off of The Garfield Show when Garfield went into his TV)

"Go away!" Dudley cried.

"Kiss me!"

"Help!"

"Petunia, why don't we go out for a while?" Vernon suggested to Petunia.

"Kiss me!"

"I'm right behind you." Petunia said. She followed Vernon out the door.

"Kiss me!" The corpse said.

"Help!" Dudley shouted.

Hours later, Vivi and Minnie M popped into the Dursley house. Petunia and Vernon were out. Dudley came stomping down the stairs. The corpse was still chasing him.

"Kiss me!" the corpse sang.

"Help!" Dudley shouted.

Vivi captured the Boggart and tied the box up.

"You're welcome." Vivi said as she snatched a box of doughnuts off of the counter.

"Later cousin." Harry said before disappearing with Vivi.

Dudley sat down with a sigh of relief.

'BING!'

Dudley jumped and looked around. A Jack-In-the-Box had jumped out of its box.

"Why did Aunt Marge ever give me that thing?" Dudley asked no one in particular.

A timer went off. Dudley screamed and ran into his room.

lifeisweirdbutawesome-Here you go =]

'Luv-Rain'-Lol nice.

texancoconut51-Thanks. JV went pretty well. We sounds really good when we sing together and we had a great time. I can imagine how annoying it would be to have to carry 5 textbooks around.

Commander Ael-You're welcome.

pixiestixz-Thanks. JV Madrigals is like a show choir. The name turns into Jazz Transit in January. One of the girls suggested that we change it to 'Twilight Haterz.'

Mistress of Magic22-He does. Thanks for reviewing THTSC. I hope you liked being in this chapter =]

There was no JV practice today b/c the director has a meeting. Be on the lookout for the next chapter very soon.


	48. come out and play

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. I was asked to play Aggie in the movies and I casted Meryl Strep as McGonagall. Then I woke up. At least I own Vivi and Aqua.

Go to their home, and ask if Harry can come out and play.

"Why are you visiting your aunt and uncle?" Abby asked Harry.

"To annoy them." Harry replied.

"Do you want to come with me?" Vivi asked Abby and wishing.

"You bet." wishing replied.

Vivi turned to Abby and said, "Abby?"

"Why would I miss out on a chance to annoy the Dursleys?" Abby replied. "Let me get my coat."

"I'll meet you there." Harry said before Apparating away.

"Potter what are you doing here?" Vernon demanded to know when Harry showed up.

"I can't visit my favorite uncle?" Harry said. "Where are Aunt Petunia and Dudley?"

"They went to the store. Now get out!"

"No! I have a right to be here."

"Get. Out."

"No. Way."

Vernon grabbed Harry's arm and pushed him towards the door. Harry wedged his shoe heels into the carpet.

"I'm not going!" Harry argued.

"Yes you are." Vernon growled.

The doorbell rang at that moment. Vernon let go of Harry, went to the door, and opened it. He immeaditely groaned and said, "Oh no, it's _you_."

"Well, hello to you too." Vivi said sarcastically.

"It's nice seeing you again." Abby added with as much sarcasm as Vivi.

"What could you possibly want?" Vernon growled. "And why didn't you just pop into the house like you usually do?"

"Vernon, we have a question." wishing spoke up.

"What?" Vernon spat out.

The girls shared a look and chorused, "Can Harry come out and play?"

Vernon stared at the girls and said, "What?"

"Can Harry come out and play?" wishing said slowly.

"Get off of my property!"

"Make us!" Vivi snapped back.

"You can't hurt a girl." Abby said.

"We'll scream like there's no tomorrow if you touch us." wishing added.

"Gah!" Vernon screamed.

"Right back at you."

Harry walked right out past Vernon and said, "I can play."

Vernon started to close the door. However, Abby stopped the door with her foot.

"What now?" Vernon growled.

"Can we play inside instead?" Vivi asked.

"It's too cloudy out here." Harry added.

Vernon growled and tried to shut the door but Abby, wishing, Vivi and Harry were holding the door and were too strong.

"Play inside!" the teens chanted. "Play inside! Play inside!"

Within a few minutes, Vernon was pushed aside as the teens stampeded in. he ended up under a coat rack and some coats.

"Get me out of here!" Vernon shouted.

"As you wish!" Vivi shouted back. She helped Vernon out.

"Why thank you." Vernon said. He realized that he was outside. He tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge. "Vivi! Potter!" Vernon shouted.

The window above the door opened and Vivi poked her head out. "Yes?" Vivi said.

"Let me in!" Vernon shouted.

"I don't think I will." Vivi said. She pulled her head back in.

"What was the password?" Vernon muttered to himself. "Believe in magic!"

The door wouldn't open.

"Magic is real!"

Still, the door wouldn't open.

When Petunia and Dudley got home, Vernon had a mask on, a torch out and was about to turn it on.

"Vernon, what are you doing?" Petunia asked.

"I can't remember the password and Vivi, Potter and two of their friends locked me out."

"The password is Magically delicious." Dudley said.

The door swung open. The hall was a mess of paint and board games.

"VIVI! POTTER! AND FRIENDS!" Vernon shouted.

texancoconut51-Thanks. I hope we do _Grease_ this year.

CCCookiexC3-That's okay. Thanks. I survived my first week.

Mistress of Magic22-I do remember that.

Thanks Blah blah for putting this story on alert.

C. A. H. L. Y-Thanks. Vivi and Harry usually Apparated themselves in. There's no Voldemort. If Vivi didn't have the list, she would have been quite the normal houseguest. I support Vivi/Harry =D

Has anyone seen the trailer for Fred: The Movie? I think Jeannette McCurdy looks nice with brown hair.

Before I go, I recommend taking a look at this video: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=OPEro 1t9CaY I think that they sound good.


	49. commercial break

Disclaimer: I own Vivi, Aqua, Aggie and Ellen. Aggie and Ellen are two of my other OC's. They are currently in my Children of the Corn fanfic.

Enchant their television to play nothing but weight loss and anger management commercials (A/N: This should be fun)

"What's a television and what do they do?" Ron asked.

"For the third time Ronald, it's a box that shows you entertainment." Hermione explained. "It's like a radio."

"What's a radio?"

"Hermione, give it up." Vivi said. She placed her legs over the arm of the chair that she was sitting in. "Ron has Muggle Studies. Let him learn."

"What's today's agenda?" Harry asked Vivi.

Vivi pulled out the list and read way number 49.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Harry said gleefully.

"So am I." Vivi agreed. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Why yes I would."

"While you two are gone, I'll teach Ron about televisions." Hermione said.

"And radios." Ron added.

Vivi and Harry shook their heads as they Apparated to the house.

To their advantage, the Dursleys weren't home.

"They must be visiting Aunt Marge." Harry said to Vivi.

"I'm going to raid the kitchen." Vivi said in a sing song voice.

"You go do that." Harry said as his girlfriend skipped into the kitchen. Harry pulled out his wand and muttered a spell.

"Hey I found chocolate éclair." Vivi called from the refrigerator. "Petunia and Vernon were holding out on us!"

Harry laughed and said, "Take it with us."

"There's nothing else in here that I want to take."

"Come on, let's go."

"I'm coming."

At six o'clock that evening, Vernon opened the front door and walked in with Petunia and Dudley behind him.

"I'll start dinner." Petunia said. She went into the kitchen.

Dudley turned on the TV.

_Lose weight fast._

'Click,' went the remote.

_Have a bad temper?_

Click.

_Like food?_

Dudley nodded.

_But hate the fat? Cut back on the weight with us diet technique._

Click.

"Let me see that." Vernon said. He took the remote from Dudley. He clicked onto a random channel.

_Get rid of that temper._

Click.

_Anger management is so worth the money._

Click.

_I'm so happy now that I had anger management._

With every click, Vernon's face turned redder.

"Dudley, come here." Petunia said.

Curious, Dudley went over to the stove.

"Yes mom?"

"Stay here."

_Loss weight._

Click.

_Anger management is the way to go._

Vernon's face was tomato red. He whipped the remote at the television and ended up cracking the screen.

"Vernon!" Petunia crowed.

"Not the television!" Dudley wailed.

"Maybe anger management isn't such a bad idea." Vernon said quietly to himself.

texancoconut51-Les Miserables is awesome.

RIPMelindaGordon-I can't wait for it either! Gir rules!

Mistress of Magic22-That's awesome.

A/N: This fanfic is more than half over! I'm so sad about this =[ Thanks for being patient everyone. I really appreciate it.

Remember my promise everyone. Please comment on The Healer, The Seer and the Corn and you will be included in the next chapter.

Upcoming events:

Friday August 27-JV Mads

Saturday August 28-Choir car wash


	50. butterbeer

Disclaimer: In my world, I won Harry Potter. I do own Vivi and Aqua.

Replace all beverages in their house with butterbeer.

(A/N: I had to do a little research for this one)

"I love butterbeer." Fed said as he took a sip from his cup.

"Well I prefer Pepsi." Vivi replied.

"What's Pepsi?" George asked.

"It's the soda I holding right now." Vivi replied. She took a gulp from her soda bottle and let out a large burp then laughed.

Everyone in the Great Hall stared at the purple hair girl who had burped.

"What?" Fred said. "You all had never heard a girl burp before?"

"It's the natural order." George added.

"Thank you." Vivi said. She bowed and said, "Thank you. I love you all."

"Hey Fred, George, can you get us some more butterbeer?" Harry asked.

"You bet we can." Fred and George said in unison.

"Would you two mind going with Vivi to the house?" Harry asked. "I have a makeup exam for Transfiguration."

"Sure." George replied. "We need to spend time with our favorite adopted sister."

"Yay!" Vivi said happily. "Family bonding time!"

Harry laughed and said, "You guys have fun with that." He walked out of the Great Hall.

"So, what are we doing this time?" Fred asked Vivi.

"Something that includes butterbeer." Vivi replied.

"I like where this is going." George chimed in.

"I'll get you guys some Pepsi while we're there."

"See this," Vivi said a few minutes later while holding a soda bottle. "Is a Pepsi."

"Are there any other sodas?" George asked.

"Yes." Vivi replied. She went through the refrigerator and held up another bottle. "This is cream soda. It's really good."

An hour later, Vivi, Fred and George finished switching the sodas and disappeared. Dudley came down the stairs.

"I love it when Mom and Dad go out." Dudley said to himself. He shuddered and said, "Did I really just say that…Who am I talking to?"

He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a cream soda bottle. He took the cap off and took a large gulp. He spit the liquid out.

'This tastes terrible!' Dudley thought to himself. He picked up another bottle and repeated the process.

When Petunia and Vernon got home, they found multiple soda bottles on the kitchen floor with Dudley laying on the floor.

"Dudley, what is the meaning of this!" Vernon snapped.

"All of the sodas taste terrible!" Dudley wailed.

"That's absurd, we just bought these." Petunia said. She picked up a soda bottle and drank a bit. "This does taste terrible." She admitted.

Vernon picked up a Pepsi bottle and chugged half of it down. "For the love of drills, these sodas must have been switched."

"What's that?" Petunia asked as she pointed at a note on the counter.

Vernon picked up the note and read, "Dear Dursleys."

"Oh no." Petunia said.

"We think that you haven't had good soda." Vernon continued. "So we got you butterbeer. We hope you like it. Signed Vivi, Harry, Gred and Forge (Fred and George)."

"Is that alcoholic?" Dudley asked.

"You drank most of it." Petunia pointed out.

"I hate it."

"VIVI!" Vernon shouted. "POTTER! GRED AND FORGE!"

"Who are Gred and Forge?" Dudley asked Vernon.

"Vivi's weird twin friends."

"The one who made my tongue grow?" Dudley screamed. He ran upstairs and hid in his room. "No more nosebleeds!"

texancoconut51-Thanks. I heard Guys and Dolls is amazing.

CCCookiexC3-Thanks.

Warrior of the Dark-I like that idea. I'll have to use it soon.

Mistress of Magic22-Thanks.

Commander Ael-It was fun =] Thanks.

pixiestixz-Thank you.

lifeisweirdbutawesome-Here you go =]

Thank you Little Ms Marauder, Sela-Lovegood, Nightling17 and Warrior of the Dark for favoriting this story. Thank you ienjoypop and Blah blah for putting this on alert. Thank you Warrior of the Dark for adding me as a favorite author.

I had a good time at the car wash. We raised over $500 and got to wash a motorcycle. A few of my friends found it fun to flick soap suds and rub my arms and legs w/ soap covered sponges. Then I went to summer fest w/ a few friends.


	51. potions

Disclaimer: I own the Harry Potter books and a few of the movie and a tank top.

Replace all cookbooks in their house with potions textbooks.

"I'm glad to see you two taking interest in your Potions books." Hermione gushed as she watched Vivi and texan pick up their textbooks.

Vivi and texan glanced at each other and said, "Um sure."

The girls got up and headed out of the Great Hall.

"Where are you two going?" Hermione called to Vivi and texan's backs.

"Study group." texan called over her shoulder.

"I doubt that." Hermione said to Ron, who was sitting next to her. "I seriously doubt that."

Ron, who had been staring into space, said, "What?"

Hermione shook her head. "Never mind." Hermione said.

Vivi and texan met in the courtyard with some of their friends.

"Hey guys, can you do us a favor?" texan said.

"What would that be?" Minnie M asked.

"Let us use your Potions book." Vivi said.

"You don't even have to ask." Aqua said. She shoved her textbook to Vivi.

"Potion is a drag." Susan said.

"I don't see the point of it." Dean said. He handed his textbook over too.

"Thank you." Vivi said as she accepted the books.

Vivi and texan Apparated to the house that was becoming quite famous at Hogwarts.

"They're sleeping." Vivi said when she heard snoring.

"How long will they be sleeping?" texan asked.

"I don't know so we better work quickly."

Vivi took the real cookbooks out and said, "I'm gonna hide these in the back yard."

"How about burying them?" texan suggested.

"Loving it." Vivi went out the backdoor with the cookbooks in her arms.

Vivi picked up a shovel and started digging in random places.

"Hey, I'm done!" texan called out the window.

"Raid the refrigerator." Vivi called over her shoulder.

"Aye aye Vi."

Vivi plopped the last cookbook in its hiding space. Her hands were hurting so she decided to go inside and get some ice.

"Hey Vi, we hit the jackpot!" texan said quietly. "I found cookies, cake, ice cream, brownies and chocolate éclair."

"They must be having a party." Vivi concluded. "I love to crash a party."

texan took out a book. She headed up the stairs with Vivi behind her.

"This is gonna be fun." Vivi said. "Great minds think alike."

texan pushed Dudley's bedroom door open. Dudley's snoring nearly deafened texan while Vivi poofed up some ear plugs.

'Thanks.' texan mouthed.

Vivi made the OK sign with her hand. texan aimed and pitched the textbook at Dudley. The book hit Dudley square on the nose.

While laughing, Vivi and texan dashed down the stairs as Dudley cried out in pain. The girls grabbed the sweets and disappeared.

Dudley went into his parents' bedroom and said, "This hurt me."

"It's five in the morning, go back to sleep." Petunia mumbled.

"It's 10:30." Dudley said as he pointed at the clock on the night table.

"What!" Vernon spat as he sat up. He looked at the clock and said, "Petunia, we overslept. The guests will be here soon."

Petunia was out of bed in a flash then said, "I'll go make sure that any uninvited guests didn't show up and take anything." She went downstairs.

"Who are the uninvited guests?" Dudley asked.

"Vivi and one of her friends, that's who." Vernon said.

"Oh."

Petunia shouted, "Vernon, all of our deserts are gone!"

Dudley nearly fainted when he heard that.

"What are we going to do?" Vernon said.

"I'm going to make the deserts." Petunia said. She went into the bathroom and got dressed. "Vernon, grab my black shoes."

"Petunia, will you have enough time to make all of the deserts?" Vernon asked.

"I'll make the cake and cookies at the least." Petunia said in a determined voice.

Petunia got an apron on and grabbed a book. She opened it and her eyes widen.

"This must be a fancy kind of cake." Petunia said to herself.

Petunia went to the pantry and got out the ingredients that sounded close to the ones in the book.

Vivi, Harry and texan Apparated at the house.

"What are you two doing here?" Vernon hissed.

"We have a right to be here." Harry replied.

"So you can't kick us out." Vivi added.

Vernon groaned in defeat and said, "Don't annoy the guests."

"Who us?" Vivi and texan both chorused. "We would never."

"This cake honestly tastes terrible." A guest said.

Vernon glared at the teens.

"We didn't do anything." Harry said.

"These cookies aren't any better." Another guest spoke up.

"Bye." Vivi said. She and her friends disappeared.

"Vernon, you can forget about that raise." Mr. Mason said.

"VIVI! POTTER! AND FRIENDS!" Vernon shouted while shaking a fist.

Back at Hogwarts, the students were enjoying the sweets that Vivi and texan had taken from the Dursley house.

"You know, Petunia is actually not that bad of a cook." Susan said as she took a bite out of her piece of cake.

"I agree." Dean said.

PintoNess-Exactly.

lifeisweirdbutawesome-One Chucky cameo coming up. I will make a sequel. I haven't thought of a patronus yet.

texancoconut51-I don't remember how it tasted. Thanks. Theatre always wakes people up doesn't it?

'Luv-Rain'-Thanks. Pepsi is awesome!

Mistress of Magic22-Thanks.

pixiestixz-Thanks, I will.

CCCookiexC3-It's fun to be hyper sometimes isn't it? Thanks.

RIPMelindaGordon-Thanks

Thanks for being so understanding everyone. You all are awesome and you get a virtual cookie! (hands out cookies)

Again I apologize. I've been busy with learning Spanish for chorale. We're singing Yo Le Canto Todo El Dia. I haven't had Spanish in 3 years so this song is hard to do. JV is going well but I was having a hard time singing b/c of my cold. I'm gonna go work on my other 2 fanfics now.


	52. gringotts

Disclaimer: Vivi and Aqua are mine.

Try to convince them that the only way to avoid financial ruin is to move all their funds to Gringotts (A/N: I'm not a huge Gringotts fan)

Vivi dragged a box through the hallway. It had a lock on the front.

"Hey, you need help with that?" someone asked.

"That would be nice Cedric." Vivi replied.

Cedric Diggory lifted the box and followed Vivi.

"What's in here?" Cedric asked.

"The Twins and I are gonna pull a prank." Vivi replied.

"What exactly?"

"I honestly don't know. They just told me to bring this to the Great Hall."

"I see."

"I don't."

Cedric carried the heavy box into the Great Hall and set it down on the Gryffindor table.

"Thanks Cedric." Vivi said. She pulled out a chocolate cupcake with cream filling and said, "Here you go."

"Thanks." Cedric replied. He took the cupcake and walked away just life came walking up to Vivi with an armful of books.

"Hey, what's that?" life asked.

"I don't know." Vivi admitted. "Fred and George just told me to bring this to you."

Life gasped and said, "A present!" She opened the box.

A Boggart floated out of the box. It did its signature move and turned into a red hair doll.

"Hiya life." The doll said in a creepy voice.

life screamed and ran away from Chucky.

"What's the rush?" Chucky screamed as he chased life.

After a few minutes, it was life chasing Chucky. Life had found a baseball bat and started swinging it at Chucky.

"Get back here you coward!" life shouted.

Chucky flung himself back into the box. Vivi slammed the lid down and laughed.

"That was beautiful." Vivi laughed. "Come along life, we have business to attend to."

"With our favorite Muggle family?" life asked.

"You know it. Harry will meet us there."

"I'm coming."

Vivi and life Apparated to the house. Dudley was putting coins into a bank while Petunia and Vernon balanced checks.

"Boring!" Vivi and life chorused, causing the Dursleys to jump.

"Stop doing that." Vernon snarled.'

"No." Vivi said. She threw in a heavy British accent. (1)

"You know, you shouldn't keep your money here." Harry spoke up as he Apparated in.

"He's right." life agreed. "Robbers can come in and steal your money."

"Not in this life!" Vernon bellowed.

"I'm not leaving _my_ money in a bank." Petunia said.

"We know the perfect place." Vivi said.

"I can't wait to hear this." Dudley muttered.

"Quiet you." Vivi snapped.

"The bank is called Gringotts." Harry said.

"Gringotts?" Petunia repeated.

"Is there an echo in here?" life said to Vivi.

"I believe so." Vivi replied.

"What's Gringotts?" Vernon asked Harry.

"A bank." Harry replied. "It has safes in it."

"Who runs it?" Dudley asked.

"A bunch of goblins." Vivi and life said in unison.

"Excuse me?" Petunia said to the two girls.

"It's true." Harry sang.

"Out!" Vernon hissed.

"No!" The three teens chorused.

"We'll give you cake." Petunia offered.

"Maybe." life said.

"Cake _and_ cookies." Petunia went into the kitchen and held two boxes out.

"Deal." Vivi said.

life and Harry took the boxes and Disapprated.

There was another 'CRACK' and a short goblin appeared.

"Hello, I heard that you are interested in Gringotts." The goblin said.

"What?" Petunia hissed.

"The bank." The goblin replied.

"VIVI! POTTER! AND FRIEND!" Vernon shouted.

Bubblegum89-Thanks.

texancoconut51-Thank you. I love cookies.

joy2theworlddannyphantom-That would be so cool.

Mistress of Magic22-That sounds really good. I love Devils Food cupcakes.

RIPMelindaGordon-Sorry to hear that. Learning the English meaning does sounds like a lot of work. Yes Vivi can.

lifeisweirdbutawesome-I like that idea. Here's the cameo =)

CCCookiexC3-Who can resist free food?

Commander Ael-Thanks.

Thank you joy2theworlddannyphantom and tigerlili48 for favoriting this story.

1-A reference to Clue the Movie and Wadswroth.

Upcoming events:

Friday-JV Mads

Saturday-Photo shoot and choir blast off (I can't wait for the photo shoot if I can find a ride that is)

Forgive me for the late update! JV and homework have taken over my life. In other news, I have a date to homecoming =]


	53. potato!

Disclaimer: I wonder if JK Rowling, the creator of Harry Potter, likes ramen. At least I own Vivi, Aqua, Aggie and Ellen.

Cast a spell on Dudley so that he will end every sentence with "potato."

Vivi pulled out a potato chip and started to eat it. She loved to eat them.

"What are those?" Ron asked as he entered the common room.

"Potato chips." Vivi replied. She held out the bag and said, "Want one?"

Ron plucked a potato chip out of the bag and studied it.

"What's this called again?" Ron asked Vivi.

"A potato chip." Vivi replied. She rolled her eyes and said, "You're supposed to eat it."

Ron popped the chip into his mouth and said, "It tastes like potatoes."

Vivi rolled her eyes again. "Well as fun as this has been, I have to go annoy the Dursleys again."

"Can I have more potato chips?" Ron called to Vivi but she already Apparated.

Vivi appeared at the house and pulled out her wand. She quietly said a spell and disappeared, but she was able to snatch a jar of cookies before that.

"Chocolate chip, my favorite." Vivi said as she took a bite of a cookie.

"Mom, Dad, potato." Dudley called down the stairs. "When are we leaving for the picnic again potato?"

"Dudley, stop saying potato." Petunia replied. "We're leaving in a few minutes."

"I'm coming potato." Dudley replied.

"Why are you saying potato?" Vernon asked Dudley.

"I don't know potato."

"Stop it."

Dudley's face strained and he said, "I can't…potato."

The Dursleys headed to a small bank by a river. Petunia set the blanket and basket while Dudley and Vernon went wading.

"This feels good potato." Dudley said.

Vernon clenched his teeth but didn't say anything.

"Can I have some potatoes potato?" Dudley asked when he was eating.

"Stop it!" Vernon snapped.

"I can't potato."

"Vivi." Petunia hissed. "She must have done something."

"No surprise." Vernon admitted.

"Same here potato." Dudley chimed in.

Vernon let out a groan.

"Bravo." A female voice sounded from up the river.

The Dursleys turned their heads in unison. A small boat was floating down the river.

"Who is that?" Petunia said to Vernon.

"Guess who." The voice said.

The boat's paddle pushed the boat to the shore. Vivi was lying down, with a life vest on, with a bag of potato chips in her hand.

"Bravo." Vivi repeated. "What a great picnic."

Dudley nodded and said, "Hello Vivi potato."

"Fix him." Vernon growled.

In response, Vivi splashed Vernon and said, "Keep your shorts on. I'll fix him when I want to."

"Please." Petunia begged.

"Get down on your knees and beg." Vivi instructed.

Vernon forced a smile and got on his knees. Petunia and Dudley followed Vernon.

"Please fix Dudley." The Dursleys chorused and Dudley added, "Potato."

"Oh no," Vivi said. "I forgot the reverse spell."

"Gah!" Vernon screamed.

"Just kidding." Vivi laughed.

Dudley groaned and said, "Potato."

Vivi pulled out her wand, said the counter spell, and said, "Later Dursleys." She pushed the boat away from the shore.

"I got a home, waiting in the heavenly kingdom," Vivi was heard singing as the boat went down the river. "Up where the streets are paved with gold. Someday I know I'll be heading to the heavenly kingdom, with a chariot to carry me home."

"Can I have some mashed potatoes?" Dudley asked Petunia.

"No, we're going home." Vernon said firmly.

"Potatoes?" Petunia offered Dudley.

"Home now!" Vernon shouted.

The Dursleys headed back home while Vivi went back to Hogwarts.

"Can I have more potato chips now?" Ron asked Vivi.

"Are you going to eat them?" Vivi replied.

"Yes."

"Then knock yourself out."

Vivi tossed another bag of chips to Ron. The red hair boy took some chips out and started eating them.

Please forgive me! JV has been keeping me busy for a while. And homecoming and talent show auditions are coming up soon.

tigerlili89-Thanks

FredsForeverFanGirl-Thanks

A/N: Whoever is the first to correctly guess the song that Vivi was singing gets to appear in the next chapter.


	54. cookies

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I be on fanfiction? No, I wouldn't. Vivi and Aqua are mine!

Bake them a batch of perfectly ordinary, untampered cookies. After each have taken a bite, tell them that Harry and Sirius made them "special."

Ok so the song I was thinking was 'Swing low, sweet chariot.' However, when some people said 'Soon I will be done,' I looked it up. What I'm going to do is I'm going to include everyone who guessed.

Vivi cracked some eggs and put them into the bowl. Ninja (terrible-bored-ninja9588) took the apron off and put in on the counter.

"Why are we making cookies for the Dursleys?" texan asked Vivi. "Don't we usually steal cookies from _them_?"

"I agree." Pinto said.

"There's going to be a twist." RIPMG said as she stirred flour into the bowl.

"So true." Vivi admitted.

"Shoo!" a house elf said. She tried to shoo away Vivi and RIPMG. "Shoo!"

"Leave us be." Vivi politely told the house elf. "We're cooking. You house elves need a break once in a while."

Ninja shooed away the house elf and said, "Now you shoo."

"Be nice to him." Aqua said. "Or I'll make you regret ever setting foot into this kitchen."

The house elf tried to protest but left the kitchen. Ninja turned back to the oven and turned it on.

Within 45 minutes, the cookies were done. Vivi left the cookies cool before putting them into a container.

"Come on guys, we have mischief to cause." Vivi said to RIPMG, texan and Ninja.

The five teens Apparated to the house. However, the Dursleys were so into their television program that none of them heard the teens come in.

Vivi noticed that it was one of those Lifetime movies. So she motioned for the other to follow her over to the back of the couch. Vivi put her mouth by Dudley's ear and said, "How depressing."

Dudley screamed like a girl and jumped onto Vernon's lap. Vivi and texan laughed and high fived each other.

"That was gold!" Ninja laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Vernon bellowed.

"We brought you something." RIPMG said.

Vivi held out the container.

"Cookies." Aqua said.

"For us?" Petunia asked. "Really?"

Vivi and texan nodded so Petunia took the container, opened it, and took out a cookie. Dudley and Vernon followed lead.

'Crunch, crunch, crunch.' Went the cookies.

"Are these nuts?" Dudley asked.

"No." the five teens said in unison.

"M&M's?"

"No."

"What's in these?" Vernon demanded.

"Oh, Harry and Sirius made these special." Aqua said with a smile.

Flashback:

Harry and Sirius walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, the cookies are ready." texan said.

"Great." Sirius replied.

"We already put egg shells in." Ninja said.

Harry and Sirius put worms into the cookie batter and then a few beetles.

"The beetles add crunchiness." Sirius explained.

"Nice." RIPMG said.

End flashback

Vernon's eyes widen. Petunia, who had already swallowed a cookie, started to cough. Dudley spit the cookie onto the floor.

"You're welcome." Vivi said.

"Later Dursleys." texan added before leaving.

"Dudley, clean up that mess!" Petunia said in a shrill voice.

Groaning, Dudley got the steam cleaner and started cleaning.

texancoconut51-High school is a handful alright.

CCCookiexC3-That is ironic.

Commander Ael-Thanks.

Mistress of Magic22-Thanks.

RIPMelindaGordon-It really came to this fanfic? That's awesome!

terribly-bored-ninja9688-That's okay, my computer does that too.

tigerlili48-You're welcome.

Thanks momo9momo for favoriting this story.

Don't forget to spread the word about the Vivi fanpage on facebook.

Ok I'm kinda hungry so I'm gonna go eat. In other news, I got a dress for homecoming! It's very pretty. I really can't wait for homecoming. I'm going with a friend from choir. He is such a nice guy.


	55. stinksap

Disclaimer: That's right, I own Harry Potter. I came up with the wonderful idea one day. Just kidding! I own Vivi and Aqua.

Using a paintbrush and stinksap, paint a mural on their kitchen floor.

"What do you need stinksap for?" Neville asked Vivi and Harry.

"It's on the list." Harry said simply.

"Oh." Neville replied in an understanding tone. "I'll get you some on one condition. I get to come along."

"Deal." Vivi said. "Find life too."

"I'll get the paintbrushes." Harry volunteered.

As Harry and Neville left, Vivi suddenly got pokes in the side. Vivi jumped and turned around (1).

"Well speak of the devil." Vivi said. (A/N: In no way did I mean to offend anyone)

life laughed and said, "Well thanks."

"Neville just went to look for you." Vivi said.

"Well I'm right here." life said.

Neville and Harry met back up with the girls.

"I hate how that smells." Vivi commented as she covered her nose.

"I agree a hundred percent." life said while covering her nose as well.

"The faster we get there, the faster we can get rid of this." Harry told the girls.

"Then let's go." Vivi said.

life nodded and said, "Agreed."

Once at the house, Vivi saw that the Dursleys were out. Harry found some aprons and handed them out.

"This will be fun." Neville said.

"Can we have some oxygen masks or something?" life asked. "We're going to need them unless you want us passing out."

Harry poofed up a couple of oxygen masks and the teens got to work.

Vivi painted a tower while life painted an octopus. Harry painted some clouds. Neville finished up by painting a plant.

"I got the goods, let's head out." Vivi said. She held up a bag of cookies.

The door was heard bring unlocked.

"Lets go." Harry said.

Just as the front door opened, a 'CRACK' was heard.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Vernon commented. He paused and sniffed the air. "Do you smell something?" he asked Petunia and Dudley.

"Wipe your shoes." Petunia said to Dudley.

Dudley wiped his shoes on the mat and went into the house.

"I still smell something." Dudley said.

Petunia went into the kitchen and screamed, "My kitchen!"

"What happened this time?" Vernon asked.

"Look what our 'guests' did this time."

Vernon went into the kitchen with Dudley behind him. A mural of Hogwarts was on the wall complete with the lake and the forest.

"It smells." Dudley complained.

"Then start cleaning." Petunia said. She handed Dudley a roll of paper towels and a can of bleach.

"I'll get started over here." Vernon said.

Three hours later, the Dursleys were still kneeling in front of the wall.

"It won't come out." Petunia grunted. "And it still smells."

"I think we have another problem." Vernon spoke up. He pointed to Dudley.

Dudley had fallen asleep and his head was against the wall. Stinksap was getting into his hair and face.

"I say we turn in for the night." Petunia said to Vernon.

"I'm right behind you." Vernon replied.

Vivi and life sat at one of the tables in the Great Hall and were giggling.

"I bet Dudley fell asleep." Vivi said.

"That would be awesome." life replied.

"I'll bet they love the smell of stinksap."

"Oh yes."

life poofed up two glasses of milk. Vivi opened the bag of cookies.

"Have you read _Hairspray _(2)?" Vivi asked.

"No." life replied.

"Me neither."

texancoconut51-Thanks. You should ask someone. That what I did last year. My friend asked for me this year.

Illydya-Corrie is a character is another one of my fanfics.

TimIsaFunSucker-Thanks for letting me know. I love silly bands and Invader Zim.

Mistress of Magic22-Thanks. My dress is black with silver sparkles and thick straps. I'll put up a picture.

CCCookiexC3-Thanks. I will.

Upcoming events:

9/27/10-JV 3:05-4:15, Talent show dress rehearsal 6:30 (I tried out but I didn't get it =[ )

9/29/10-JV 3:05-4:30

9/30/10-Talent show 7

10/1/10-JV 3:05-4:15

10/2/10-Homecoming 7 (I can't wait)

1. My sides are ticklish and Anna revealed that to Adam yesterday. I was walking to chorale with Anna and Adam snuck up on me and tickled me. I was laughing so hard b/c he kept tickling me. Today JV had practice with Varsity, Adam was sitting next to. While we were sitting and listening to the Choir Teacher/Varsity director, Adam poked me twice.

2. I mean the 1988 version since Harry Potter takes place in the 1990's.

It's been exactly 3 months since I started this fanfic. Virtual cookies for everyone for being so awesome!


	56. ding dong

Disclaimer: How can I own Harry Potter? I don't even own a house yet. I'm only in high school. At least I own my OCs.

Play wizard "Ding Dong Ditch" with them. Go invisible, ring the doorbell, and stay there.

"It's one of the best pranks ever on this list." Vivi was saying to Aqua and Minnie M.

"This is going to be so much fun." Aqua said.

"Can we get some potato soup first?" Minnie M asked. (A/N: I know, it's random, but I'm kinda hungry right now)

"And potato chips." Vivi added.

"Fried chicken." Aqua said. (A/N: I'm also craving some KFC :P )

Vivi laughed and said, "Let's go."

"So good." Aqua said with a mouth full of chicken.

"I know right?" Minnie M agreed.

Vivi chomped on some potatoes chips and asked, "Who's ready for some invisible ding dong ditch?"

"I am." Aqua and Minnie M chorused.

"Let's head out girls." Vivi said.

Aqua grabbed the potato chips and Apparated with her friends.

"Great idea Aqua." Vivi said when she saw the potato chips. "We're going to be here for a while."

"Ready girls?" Minnie M said.

Vivi and Aqua smiled and nodded. Minnie M muttered a spell and the girls became invisible. Vivi pushed the doorbell, waited a few seconds, and rang the doorbell again.

"Hello?" Petunia said as she opened the door. She looked around, shrugged, and closed the door.

Aqua stifled a giggle and rang the doorbell again.

"What?" Dudley said as he opened the door. When he saw no one, he closed the door.

'Ding dong.' went the doorbell a few seconds later. Dudley came to the door again.

"Who's there?" Dudley said.

'Ding dong.'

"Mom!" Dudley said then paused. "Dad! There's a ghost!"

"There are no such thing as ghosts." Vernon said. "Shut the door, you're letting bugs in."

Dudley whimpered but closed the door.

"This is fun." Vivi said to her friends.

"I agree." Minnie M nodded.

'Ding dong.'

Vernon threw the door open. His face was red and veins were sticking out.

"Vivi!" Vernon snarled. "Vivi, I know you're here."

'Ding dong.'

"Gah!" Vernon slammed the door shut.

'Ding dong.'

Vernon threw the door open and hissed, "What!"

A police officer was standing there with an upset look on her face.

"Sir, I have been having reports of ding dong ditch." She said.

"I haven't even called." Vernon said back.

"I mean reports on you playing ding dong ditch and for making too much noise."

"What? That's preposterous."

"Sir, I have never been lied to. I'm going to have to ask that you come with me."

Before Vernon could protest, handcuffs were clinked onto Vernon's wrists.

"Petunia!" Vernon shouted over his shoulder. "Don't wait up for me."

"Looks like it's just the two of us tonight." Petunia said to Dudley.

"Did you forget about us?" someone asked.

Petunia jumped and said, "Oh no."

"Oh yes." Two voices, Vivi and Aqua, said together.

Petunia sighed and gave in and said, "I'm ordering out."

'Ding dong.'

Dudley screamed and ran upstairs.

texancoconut51-Oh. I heard Guys and Dolls is a great musical to perform.

CCCookiexC3-Thanks :)

Little Miss Weasley-Thanks.

Mistress of Magic22-Thank you

emblack7-Thanks for your review. Harry's parents were in an earthquake and only Harry had survived.

Gree555-Thanks

Thanks emblack7 for favoriting this.

The homecoming dance is tomorrow. I'm so excited.

I had a great time at the dance last night =] I didn't get home until nearly one this morning. It was nice to see my friends and meet new people. My new default picture is a pic from the dance.

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Choir concert is this Thursday so JV is practicing a little harder.


	57. chinese food

Disclaimer: Let's see, I don't own (takes out a list) Harry Potter, Chinese food, Thai food, Ford cars…the list can go on. I do own Vivi, Aqua, Aggie and Ellen.

Invite them to dinner at an Asian restaurant. Procure chopsticks that look exactly like wands (A/N: See this is where Chinese food comes in)

"I love egg drop soup." Vivi said as she ate her soup. "I also like the Hawaiian style combo. It's delicious."

"I love orange chicken." Aqua said. She turned to Harry and said, "What about you?"

"I've never eaten Chinese food." Harry admitted.

"What!" Vivi and Aqua blurted out which caused everyone who was in the Great Hall to turn at the glance at the girls.

"The Dursleys never order Chinese food." Harry explained. "They never go out for Chinese food either."

"Why not Thai food?" a voice spoke up.

"We already decided on Chinese, life." Aqua said. She stared at life and said, "Oh my you're hair!"

Vivi turned to look at life and saw that life dyed her hair aquamarine.

"We match!" Vivi exclaimed happily.

"Are we getting Chinese?" life asked.

"It's on the list." Aqua said.

"Then it's settled, Chinese food await." Vivi said.

"Chinese food?" Vernon said in a dumbfounded way.

"Yes, food from China." Harry replied.

"Why should we go?"

"Vernon, we never had Chinese food before." Petunia pointed out. "It wouldn't hurt to try it you know."

"Petunia, why should we go with _these_ four?" Vernon said and pointed to Vivi, Aqua, life and Harry at the word 'these.' "Where the unexpected will happen."

"We promise to not do anything." Vivi promised. However, her fingers were crossed behind her back.

"Dudley, get your coat!" Petunia called out. "We're heading out for dinner."

"We are?" Dudley asked as he came down the stairs with his coat in hand. He noticed Vivi and Aqua and said, "We're going to dinner with them?"

"We promise to do nothing bad." The four magical teens said in unison with their fingers crossed behind their backs.

"Out we go." Petunia declared.

The Dursleys managed to fit the four extra passengers into the van and drove to a Chinese restaurant.

"Where's the fun in this?" Harry whispered to Vivi as they sat down.

"It's going to happen." Vivi replied. "Trust me."

Vivi ordered pork with rice and vegetables. The cartons appeared with chopsticks.

"They're wands." Vernon hissed as he held up a chopstick.

"Not they aren't." life insisted.

"Yes they are." Dudley argued.

"No they're not."

"Yes they are."

The argument continued until life slapped Dudley. Vernon roared and stood up so fast that his chair overturned.

"Don't you ever do that!" Vernon roared.

"Stay out this old man!" Vivi shouted.  
Vernon raised a hand to strike both Vivi and life when Vivi held her wand out. She froze time and said a spell and Vernon disappeared.

Vivi took the fortune cookies while Aqua, life and Harry took the cartons and Vivi unfroze time.

Vernon's hand slammed against the wall. He screeched out in pain.

'Where am I?' Vernon thought to himself.

Vernon ran his hands along the wall and found a light switch. He flipped the switch on.

The music from _Psycho_ (You know, the music from that one shower scene and from _Carrie_ when Carrie's mad) played in Vernon's head.

Posters of Harry were everywhere. There were a few posters of Vivi and Aqua too.

"Ahhh!" Vernon screamed. He started to pound of the door. "Let me out!"

Back at Hogwarts, Vivi picked up a piece of broccoli and started to eat it.

"This is so good." Aqua said as she ate some rice.

"I love Chinese." Harry declared.

"We thought you would." life said with a smile.

A/N: I apologize everyone. There's a choir concert Thursday, so JV is practicing a little bit harder. I also have a solo (technically it's a solo but 3 other girls will be with me) in the finale song. And, unfortunately, I have to end my X-Men: Evolution story b/c I'm getting absolutely no reviews.

texancoconut51-Oh. Sorry to hear that

lifeisweirdbutawesome-I understand. I've been busy w/ choir. That was such a cool idea

Gree555-Because he disturbs the peace =]

emblack7-Thanks

TimIsAFunSucker-It would be fun

Thanks to everyone who favorited this story and me and put us on alert. We appreciate it so much.


	58. boring

Disclaimer: You know the usual. I only own Vivi, Aqua and my other two Harry Potter OCs, Aggie and Ellen (who are also my COTC OCs).

Blurt out "Boring!" whenever they talk about anything relating to work, or various Muggle contraptions (A/N: This so sounds like something I would do)

"I had to fire a few people but it was all worth it." Vernon said. "I will do whatever it takes to get my drills."

"Boring!" a couple of voices sighed.

Vernon looked around the living room but only saw Petunia and Dudley.

"As I was saying, I was like 'you're fired!'" Vernon continued. "I know it hurt the former workers' feelings but it was worth it."

"Boring!" the same voices chorused.

"All right, who said that?" Vernon demanded to know.

"Boring!"

Vernon went to the side of the couch and saw Vivi, FFFG, Aqua, and texan were all laying on the floor. Comfortably, Vivi's head was on Aqua's stomach and Aqua's head was on a pillow. FFFG and texan both had their heads on a few pillows.

"What are you doing here?" Vernon hissed.

"We came to visit." Vivi said. "Remember back when you guys were letting me stay here? I still get to come."

"I hate to say it but she's right." Petunia admitted.

"Now carry on." FFFG said to Vernon.

"We'll be good." Aqua added.

The four girls kept their fingers crossed behind their backs.

"I think that the compass is the best thing ever." Dudley said. "That way, I'll be able to get out of a forest and to a TV."

"Boring!" the girls said in unison.

Dudley glared at the girls. Aqua glared icily back at Dudley.

"Moving on," Petunia said. "Did you see the flower bulbs I found at the store? I got some tulips, daisies and roses."

"Boring! Boring! Boring!"

"Excuse me?" Petunia said to the girls.

"It's always boring, boring, boring." (1) texan said.

"Just ignore them." Vernon said to Petunia.

"I can't when they're sitting right there." Dudley interrupted.

"Just do it." Vernon said through gritted teeth.

Dudley opened his mouth to protest but gave up. "I beat the high score on my video game." Dudley announced to his parents. "It was hard but I did it."

"Boring!"

"I had to defeat at least two bosses."

"Boring!"

""I made six new drills in my business today." Vernon said to Petunia and Dudley.

"Boring!"

"That's it, out!" Vernon shouted as he pointed to the door.

"No!" Aqua and FFFG said back.

"How was your trip to jail yesterday?" Vivi asked.

Vernon's face turned purple and steam practically came out of his ears.

"Well folks this was fun," Vivi started.

"But we have to head out." Aqua finished.

"By the way, you're boring." FFFG said before disappearing.

"A day with them is never boring." Dudley commented.

"Dudley, to your room!" Vernon shouted. "Boring is never allowed to be said in this house from this day on."

Dudley grumbled but went to his room.

Back at Hogwarts, Vivi, Aqua, FFFG and texan were in the courtyard. Their books were all around them but weren't open.

"We make everyday exciting for the Dursleys." texan said.

"They love us way deep down." Vivi added.

"Way, way, way deep down." Aqua said.

"If they have a heart that is." FFFG spoke up.

The girls laughed and stretched out on the grass.

A/N: I'm not sure if I mentioned this already but I had to end my X-Men: Evolution story. I'm very sad about it.

1. A reference to Jan Brady. 'It's always Marcia, Marcia, Marcia!'

texancoconut51-I love doing musical so I'm doing it again this year. I hope we do Grease or maybe West Side Story.

trachie17-Thanks. Next chapter.

CCCookie3Cx-Thanks. We will find out who the list giver is when the time is right. I already know who it will be.

Gree555-Thanks.

joytotheworlddannyphantom-Good idea.

lifeisweirdbutawesome-Hmmm. Not a bad idea.

CAHLY-Yep.

AvatarCat09-Thanks.


	59. furniture

Disclaimer: I own Vivi, Aqua, Aggie and Ellen.

Rearrange their furniture and belongings several times a day. Deny doing so.

"Vivi, what is this!" Hermione exclaimed when she came down to the common room.

The couches were arranged in a circle. A few arm chairs were in smaller circles by the fire place. Pictures of cherry blossom trees were up on the wall. Some blue yoga mats were all over the room.

The windows were wide open. The walls were painted a nice pale white and a few cherry blossom scented candles were on the tables. Some plants were in the corners of the common room.

"Vivi!" Hermione called out. "Where are you?"

The group of students sitting on the couches looked at Hermione. Vivi emerged from one of the couches and sat up.

"It's just a little feng shui." Vivi said to Hermione.

"You should really ask before changing the common room." Hermione scolded softly.

"It's not bothering us." Ron spoke up.

"I really like the pictures." Seamus added.

"Vivi, we have to go round up the troops." Harry said as he stood up from a yoga mat.

"I'm on it." Vivi said. She walked to the painting and told Harry she'd meet up at the Dursley's house.

Vivi, Aqua and trachie met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione at the house.

"What are we doing exactly?" trachie asked Vivi and Harry.

"Rearranging the furniture." Harry said simply.

"Think relaxation." Vivi added. "Aqua, follow me. Trachie, you're with Hermione."

Aqua followed her 'almost sister' upstairs and into the master bedroom.

"Let's start with moving the bed." Vivi said.

A few hours later, the Dursleys walked into their house. The living room was completely changed. The couch was facing away from the window. However, the TV wasn't in the room. All of the TVs were gone.

"We better go check our room." Petunia said to Vernon. "Dudley, check your room."

"Our room!" Vernon screamed.

The bed was in the middle of the room with a bedside table on either side. The dressers were both placed in the corner. The windows were wide open and the curtains were gone. Petunia went into the bathroom to see her hair products and such were gone.

Dudley let out a loud shriek from his room. His video games, computer and television were gone. His bed frame was gone and his mattress was on the floor.

"Vivi!" Vernon shouted. "Potter! And friends!"

"What?" a voice called from the living room.

Vernon stormed downstairs. Vivi, Harry, Aqua, Hermione, trachie and Ron were all downstairs on the floor. They were all lying on yoga mats.

"Why did you move all of the furniture?" Vernon growled.

"We didn't sir." Hermione lied. "It was like this already."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was." Ron cut in.

"Try to relax." Harry said to Vernon. "You're way too stressed."

"Do some yoga or something." Aqua suggested.

"Get out!" Vernon shouted.

"No!" Vivi and Aqua said in unison.

"Out!"

"No!"

"Actually we have to go." Hermione spoke up.

"Later Vernon." Trachie said.

"Have fun moving the furniture around." Vivi added.

"And finding the televisions." Harry said.

"Gah!" Vernon screamed.

"Where are the televisions?" Petunia asked.

"I have no idea."

"Are they under the crawl space?"

"Dudley, we have a job for you."

The younger boy waddled down the stairs.

"What?" Dudley said to Vernon.

"Grab your overalls and go under the house." Vernon instructed.

"No!" Dudley wailed.

Sorry if I don't update for a while. I'm kind of having a bit of a hard time right now. JV isn't part of this problem, thank goodness. Worry not, I won't forget about this story. Maybe my friends will make me feel better.

I did start a new HP story based off of the movie The Breakfast Club. Please read it. I would love it very much if you did.

texancoconut51-I would love it so much if we did.

lifeisweirdbutawesome-It'll make your birthday special =] Maybe I did. Vivi and Sam do seem a lot alike.

joytotheworlddannyphantom-Thanks.

AngelGoneDevil69-Thanks, I'm you like this story. I'll make you a character =]

CCCookiexC3-Lol, same here.

Gree555-I wonder that too.

Thanks AngelGoneDevil69 for putting this story on alert and for favoriting this. and for putting me on alert and favoriting me. Thanks you potter-granger-mad for favoriting this story. Thank you matt-hardy-lover-101 for putting this story on alert. You guys all rock!


	60. rhyme

Disclaimer: Vivi, Aqua, Aggie, Ellen and Eloise (My Breakfast Club Harry Potter style OC). Don't even think about stealing them.

Speak only in rhyme to them (A/N: Well this should be fun since I can't write a poem to save my life)

"Dear Dursley dorks." Vivi said as she lied on the kitchen floor. "I need a fork."

"Why are you on the ground?" Petunia demanded to know.

"We're eating food." Fred replied. "Give us forks dude." (A/N: I know that doesn't exactly rhyme but give me a break, I'm a singer not a poet)

"Why are you talking in time?" Vernon growled.

"It's always a good time," George started.

"To make up a rhyme." life finished.

"So please Dursley dorks." Aqua said. "Give us forks."

Vivi accioed forks to her and handed them out.

"Dean Uncle." Harry said. "Admit it, you like to crack your knuckles."

Vernon heard this and stopped in the middle of the process of cracking his knuckles.

"Off the floor!" Vernon roared.

"No way." Vivi started.

"Nay." Aqua finished. (A/N: Nay is another word for 'no')

"Unless you pay." texan added.

"So don't fray." FFFG said.

"Where's Milk Dudley, we have to see." Fred started.

"If he wants to see me." George finished.

"Out!" Vernon shouted.

"Vernon, no need to pout." Petunia said before realizing what she said.

The group of teens burst out in laughter while Vernon's face turn red and purple. Vivi coughed up some of her mac and cheese. Aqua accidentally spilled her soup.

"Well we got to fly." texan said.

"Until next time." Harry said.

The teens Apparated, leaving their spilled food behind.

"Dudley!" Vernon called to the living room. "Get the mop!"

A note was stuck onto the counter. Petunia picked up the note and read it out loud to Vernon, "The dog jumped over the long. The cat likes to wear his hat. The mouse likes to live in the house. The fish wants to make her wish. Love all of us. P.S. Don't get mad, get glad."

I have an important announcement to make. It's lifeisweirdbutawesome's birthday. Now a solo from me: (This song rocks)

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO!  
Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO!  
Baby, let's go!  
I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor  
'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite  
Brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
Ye, ye  
Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on  
Yeah!  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO!  
Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO!  
Baby, let's go!  
'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!  
I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do  
Ye, ye  
Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on  
Yeah!  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO!  
Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO!  
Baby, let's go!  
'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!  
I'm gonna take it all like,  
I'm gonna be the last one standing,  
I'm alone and all I  
I'm gonna be the last one landing  
'Cause I, I, I Believe it  
And I, I, I  
I just want it all, I just want it all  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO!  
Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO!  
Baby, let's go!  
'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!

texancoconut51-Thanks. Annie would be fun to do.

tigerlili48-Yep. Vivi is clever that way =]

lifeisweirdbutawesome-Haha yeah. That show is funny.

AngelGoneDevil69-Not a problem.

TinIsaFunSucker-Fifth year. They do go to Hogsmade. It's like you know me!

CAHLY-I know what you mean =] I hope it changes his attitude too.

Gree555-Good point.

Thank you AngelGoneDevil69 for checking out my new Harry Potter story.


	61. dancing

Disclaimer: Aggie, Ellen, Vivi, Aqua and Eloise are mine.

Arrange for a dance team to hold practices at their house...at midnight.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Vivi called.

The girls from Beauxbatons started their dance to 'Shine' from the musical _Billy Elliot_.

"How are we doing Vee-vee?" Fleur asked Vivi. (A/N: Remember Fleur has an accent) "We 'ave been practicing just as you said."

"You're doing great." Vivi replied. "Would you girls be able to do me a huge favor?"

"Sure."

Later that night, the alarm clock in Petunia and Vernon's room read '11:59.' The moment, the numbers flipped to '12:00 am,' the words '5, 6, 7, 8!'

_Try to keep your arm in line  
Come on at least pretend you're doing fine  
You can wow 'em every time  
All you have to do in shine_

Vernon's eyes shot open. (A/N: Think Squidward when Spongebob's house was eaten by nematodes and SpongeBob is in the room w/ Squidward)

"What now?" Vernon hissed to sleeping Petunia.

Vernon got up and went down the stairs. All of the furniture was moved to a different room. A bunch of girls in blue leotards were dancing while Vivi controlled the radio.

"What is this!" Vernon shouted. "This is a house not a dance class!"

"Yes it is." Vivi snapped back.

"Please mousier." One of the Beauxbaton girls said. "We won't be of any bother."

The girls didn't stop dancing while they talked.

"Out!" Vernon screamed.

"No!" the girls said back.

Vernon growled and went upstairs.

"I'm free!" Billy Elliot's voice sang out at 1:30 am.

Vernon was still awake. He stormed downstairs and pointed towards the door.

"Fine." Vivi pouted.

"Really?" Vernon said in a bewildered voice.

Vivi nodded and replied, "Lead the way."

Vernon walked towards the door with Vivi following him.

"Out." Vernon said.

"Okay." Vivi said. She pushed Vernon outside and locked the door. "Ready girls."

"Ready!" the dancers replied.

"Open this door!" Vernon shouted.

CCCookiexC3-Thanks. Here's the link: http:/ www. facebook. com/ pages/ Vivi-rules/ 102758116446841? ref=ts (Remove spaces)

Gree555-I think the same thing.

-Thanks.

joy2theworlddannyphantom-Not a bad idea.

lifeisweirdbutawesome-You're welcome. Sorry if your idea wasn't in this chapter. I have a lot on my mind. Don't worry, it'll come up.

A/N: I had a lot of fun seeing the band perform. I think I mentioned this in either my Children of the Corn or other Harry Potter fanfic but Adam, Freddy and I went to see Adam's grandfather's band perform. I had a great time.

Upcoming events:

10/18/10-JV, Masque auditions (I think it went well)

10/20/10JV

10/21/10-FFA national convention (not sure if I'm going, I have a test that day and an essay due that day)

10/22/10-No school. Singing national anthem with the choir people (If I can get a ride there and back)

10/25/10-JV

10/27/10-JV

10/29/10-JV

10/30/10-FFA event to haunted maze (if I can get a ride)


	62. poetry

Disclaimer: You know my OCs? Yeah, I own them.

Replace their electric bill with a poem...written by Kreacher. (A/N: More poetry, really?)

"Why do we have to be up this early?" FFFG yawned.

"Really Vi." Aqua agreed. "It's after midnight."

"Cover of the night." Harry replied as he was used to Vivi's ways.

"Exactly." Vivi said.

"Well black is slimming." Aqua said.

"Thank you." Vivi said. She stuffed an envelope into a bag. She pulled out another envelop and stuffed it into her pocket.

The next day, a couple of envelopes fell onto the floor.

"Dudley, get the mail." Vivi said.

"Get out of my house." Vernon demanded.

"Make us." Aqua snapped back.

Dudley tossed the mail onto the table. Vernon opened the one that was for the electric bill and opened the envelope.

'Muggle scums. They're all dumb. Like father, like son. They should all be gone.

"What is this?" Vernon shrieked.

"Wait, it gets better." Vivi spoke up gleefully. "Read it out loud."

"Roses are red. All Muggles should stay in bed." Vernon read on. "I hate, hate, hate, hate Muggles with all my heart. All they do is burp and fart."

"Vivi." Petunia snapped. "Aqua."

"Wasn't me." Vivi said. "I can't write a poem to save my life."

"Neither can I." Aqua added.

"Then who wrote it?" Dudley asked.

"Easy Milk Dudsley." Vivi replied. She waved her wand and Kreacher appeared.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Muggles." Kreacher yelled.

"VIVI!" Vernon screamed. "POTTER! AND FRIENDS!"

"Dumb, dumb, dumb Muggles!"

"Get rid of that thing." Petunia begged. "Please!"

Kreacher started throwing plates at the wall. Dudley screamed like a girl, ran to the TV, and wrapped his arms around it.

Kreacher tried to take the TV. Dudley cried and held the TV. Kreacher bit Dudley's arm. He snatched the TV and threw it against the wall.

Vivi sat under the table and watched the action in safety. Aqua sat next to Vivi and laughed at the scene between Kreacher and Dudley.

"We have to have breakfast here more often." Aqua said.

Vivi nodded and said, "We should."

"Get him out!" Vernon shrieked.

"Give us money!" Vivi said back.

"What? No!"

"Fine, have it your way." Aqua said.

Kreacher kept up his throwing spree and Vernon gave in. he handed over some money and Vivi and Aqua poofed Kreacher away.

"It's been real." Vivi said.

"But we have to go." Aqua added.

Vivi picked up the box of doughnuts from the table.

"Bye Dursleys." Aqua said.

Vernon looked at all of the upturn chairs and broken glass and said, "I'm going to work."

texancoconut51-Lol, thanks.

AngelGoneDevil69-Thanks. I like the sound of that.

Commander Ael-I thought that Beauxbaton girls would be perfect. Thanks.

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I've been busy with choir. Forgive me! Longer chapter next time, I'll try to update very soon.

Upcoming events:

10/25/10-JV

10/27/10-JV, possibly Beggar auditions (don't know if I'll try out, my mom doesn't want me to try out)

10/29/10-JV

10/30/10-corn maze w/ FFA (if I can get a ride)

More to come.


	63. passage way

Disclaimer: My OCs belong to me!

Allude to the existence of a passage to Hogwarts inside their home.

"That doesn't look like a skeleton." Ron said to Vivi, who was playing with a key.

"It's called a skeleton key because it can open any kind of lock." Vivi explained. "I got this one from two girls in Nebraska USA." (1)

"Open that!" Ron said while pointing to a classroom door.

Vivi let out a sigh and went over to the door. She put the key in and twisted it. The door opened and Vivi turned around.

"There, happy?" Vivi said.

Ron's eyes were wide open and he said, "Yes!"

Vivi sighed again and said, "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Find Angel and meet me in the Great Hall."

"Will do."

Ron walked away and Vivi started to the Great Hall.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." A cold voice said.

"Get lost ferret face." Vivi said without turning around.

"Such harsh words for such a little girl." Malfoy said. He put a hand on Vivi's shoulder.

"Are you a stalker?"

"No?"

"Then why are you following me?" (2) There was a pause so Vivi left Malfoy standing there to figure out what Vivi had just said.

"Vi, there you are!" Angel greeted Vivi happily.

"Hey Angel." Vivi replied.

"Are we going to the Dursleys house now?" Ron asked.

"You bet." Vivi said.

The three teens Apparated to the slowly becoming famous house.

"What are we doing today?" Angel asked.

Vivi took out the list and read way number 63.

"This will be fun." Ron said.

"Hurry before they come back." Vivi said.

"Where are the Dursleys?" Angel asked.

"I have no idea."

"Well, let's get to it then."

Vivi walked to the cupboard under the stairs. She said a spell and opened the door. She smiled at what she saw and closed the door.

"I'm heading to the kitchen!" Vivi called out to her friends.

"Grab me a soda?" Ron called back.

"Sure."

Vivi walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry. She saw a package of cookies and grabbed it.

"We're done." Ron said as he walked into the kitchen with Angel.

"Great." Vivi said with a smile.

"Are we eating here?" Angel asked.

A car engine was heard just outside the house.

"Unfortunately we can't." Vivi said. "Quick, to the cupboard!"

Vivi and Angel opened the cupboard and crawled in. Ron, being the last one in, shut the door and followed his friends.

"Wasn't it nice to visit your Aunt Marge?" Petunia was saying to Dudley.

"I guess" Dudley muttered.

"Now, it's Family Game Night." Vernon said as he locked the front door. "Dudley, get Scrabble please?"

"Sure dad." Dudley replied. He went over to the cupboard under the stairs. He opened the door and saw a brightly lit room.

"Good evening Dudley." Some voices chorused in unison.

Dudley shrieked girlishly and ran into the family room.

"What's wrong Dudykins?" Petunia asked in concern.

"The cupboard." Dudley said.

"Just kill the spider and get the game." Vernon muttered.

"Dad, it's not a spider." Dudley said.

Vernon muttered to himself and got up from his seat.

"Fine, I'll get the game." Vernon said to Dudley and Petunia. "The games are in the upstairs closet.

Vernon thumped his way up the stairs and went over to the closet. He flipped the hall light on and opened the door.

"Good evening Vernon." A few voices said in unison.

Vernon's heart nearly stopped and he spat out, "What the devil?"

"Welcome to the Great Hall." Fred and George said together.

"The Great what? Vernon said.

"Great Hall where all Hogwarts meals are." Vivi said.

"Wait, you're not a wizard or half blood or muggle born." Aqua said.

Vernon slammed the door shut and locked it. He went back downstairs and opened the cupboard under the stairs.

"Welcome back." Angel greeted in a happy manner.

Vernon shut the door and locked that one too.

"Get the game?" Petunia asked.

"Forget it," Vernon replied. "Game night will be tomorrow. Good night."

Vernon went to the master bedroom and opened the door.

"Hello again Vernon." Vivi, Aqua and the twins said.

"Gah!" Vernon screamed. He slammed the door shut and went back downstairs. "Vivi! Potter! And friends!"

A/N: Thanks to those who have looked at my Kids Next Door fanfic. It's weird that the idea for that story came to me while I was watching Pokémon.

Upcoming events:

11/1/10-JV

11/3/10-JV

11/5/10-JV

11/8/10-Madrigal Festival all day during school

11/10/10-JV

11/12/10-JV

1 A reference to my Children of the Corn fanfic.

2 If you ever read _The Clique_ series, then you would get this.

SillyPeaches-Thanks.

CCCookiexC3-Such a good idea. Thanks.

texancoconut51-That sounds fun =]

Gree666-Thanks.

AngelGoneDevil69-Thanks you. And thanks for commenting on my other HP fanfic.


	64. street lights

Disclaimer: I own Vivi and Aqua.

Arrange for all the streetlights on Privet Drive to mysteriously and simultaneously turn off very late at night for prolonged periods of time.

(A/N: If anyone could tell me what it was that Dumbledore used in the beginning of the first movie to take the lights is, you get to be in the next chapter. I honestly have no idea what it's called)

"Why must we be out here at two in the morning?" Fred asked Vivi. He stood underneath a street lamp.

"Cover of the night." Vivi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She was going through her jean pockets for something.

"Don't argue with her." George advised his twin.

"Good choice." FFFG said.

"You learn fast." texan added.

"Now, what are we doing?" George asked Vivi.

"We're using this." Vivi replied. She held up what seemed to look like a silver lighter.

"What's that?" FFFG asked.

"Where did you get that from?" Harry asked Vivi.

"I don't know." vivi replied honestly. "The twins and I snatched it from Dumbledore's office yesterday."

"We're rubbing off on her." Fred said with a smile.

George ruffled Vivi's hair and said, "Before you know it, Vivi will be sneaking off the school grounds."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Harry commented.

"What is that lighter supposed to do?" FFFG asked Vivi.

"This." Vivi said before holding up the lighter. She clicked it and the lights from any streetlamp within a ten foot radius flew to the lighter.

"What is that thing supposed to be?" George said to Vivi.

"I don't know, you stole it." Vivi replied. She started walking towards the house.

"We don't know what it's called either." Fred and George said in unison. They followed Vivi with FFFG, texan and Harry following behind them.

Meanwhile, the Dursleys were driving home from eating dinner at a resurant. Dudley was sleeping in the backseat. Petunia sat in the passenger seat while Vernon drove.

"I can't believe how expensive dinner was." Vernon was muttering.

"Oh hush Vernon." Petunia said. "It was good and that's all that matters."

"I suppose." Vernon sighed.

All of a sudden, the lights went out. Vernon slammed on the brakes. He missed a car by mere inches.

"What happened to the lights?" Petunia said out loud.

"I don't know." Vernon replied.

Vernon carefully drove home. When he parked in the driveway, the streetlamps turned on as bright as flood lights.

"Gah!" Vernon screamed as he covered his eyes.

Dudley's eyes snapped open. He sat up and looked around rapidly.

"What?" Dudley said.

"Just get into the house." Vernon growled.

The streetlights flickered for a bit and turned back off. The Dursleys were left in pitch black darkness.

Vernon screamed in pain as he stubbed his foot on the corner of the door. Dudley hit his head on a post.

"This is ridiculous." Petunia said as Vernon opened the door.

Vernon flipped the light switch to on, then kept flipping it when it didn't turn on.

"Vivi!" Vernon shouted. "Potter! And friends!"

"What?" a few voices sounded causing Vernon to jump.

"Out!" Vernon shouted.

There was silence as Petunia walked into the kitchen.

"My kitchen!" Petunia shrieked.

"What happened?" Dudley asked as he waddled into the kitchen. "Have my chocolate been stolen?"

"Look at this mess!" Petunia screamed.

Vernon went into the kitchen to see the kitchen looking like a food fight had happened. Flour was all over the floor. The counter tops were stained and dirty.

Dudley ran to the pantry and looked on all of the shelves.

"My chocolate!" Dudley screamed.

"VIVI!" the Dursleys shouted in unison. "POTTER! AND FRIENDS!"

A/N: This years musical is (drumroll) Beauty and the Beast! I'm so excited.

TimIsaFunSucker-Massie would say that to diss someone.

Commander Ael-Thanks.

Cassie Malfoy-Granger-Thanks you.

AngelGoneDevil69-Thanks. It was no problem.

texancoconut51-Thanks. It's okay. JV has had me busy lately.

SillyPeaches-I agree.

Gree666-Sure did.

11/8/10-Mad fest during school, FFA meeting, possibly masque

11/10/10-JV

11/12/10-JV

11/13/10-Craft fair w/ Sam


	65. grass

Disclaimer: I own my OCs.

Replace an area of carpet in their home with grass.

(A/N-Minnie M: Mistress of Magic2s; Owl: Owliness; momo: momo9momo; Angel: AngelGoneDevil69; Commander: Commander Ael; texan: texancoconut51; RIPMG: TimIsaFunSucker and em: emblack7. You guys all answered the question right)

"Don't you guys all just love grass?" Minnie M said one day while she was outside with her friends.

"Yeah it's wonderful." Owl agreed.

"Someone once told me that grass makes a good medicine." momo spoke up.

"I never thought about it." RIPMG admitted.

"Grass is a wonderful thing." Vivi said. She placed her head on her sweatshirt.

"You know what would be awesome?" texan said.

"If Hogwarts only had four classes a day?" Commander guessed.

"No but good guess."

"Is it what's next on the list?" em asked.

"Correct, 50 points for em." texan said.

"Let me see." Vivi spoke up. She pulled her list out and said what it was.

"Well, let's head out." Angel said.

It was a quiet morning in the Dursleys house. The Dursleys were out driving home from visiting Marge.

"Perfect." Vivi said.

"Why?" Minnie M asked.

"This way we can party." Vivi explained.

"I love parties." Owl said.

"So let's hop to it." Angel agreed.

Vivi found Dudley's secret stash of sweets while Minnie M poofed up some butterbeer and pumpkin juice.

"Lets get this party started." Vivi announced as she turned the radio on.

"To the Dursleys who made this all possible." texan said. She raised her butterbeer.

"And to Dudley whose appetite is like a garbage disposal." Angel added causing the others to crack up.

"That was brilliant." momo said.

"He does eat a lot." Vivi said. "Harry told me that Dudley's so big that he can't fit into his school uniform."

"Nice." Minnie M said.

"Now for my solo." Commander said. She stood up and started dancing.

The other watched in amazement and clapped wildly when she was done.

"Where did you learn to dance so well?" Owl asked.

Commander shrugged and said, "Comes naturally."

'Don't you forget about me' by Simple Minds started to play. Commander immediately got back up to dance.

The sounds of jingling keys could be heard coming from the front door.

"Quick, back to the castle." Minnie M declared.

Owl, momo and texan grabbed some food and Apparated with the others.

"Ripper is annoying." Dudley grumbled. He went into the living room and said, "Mom, dad, are you planning a surprise party?"

"No, why do you say that?" Vernon asked back.  
"My carpet!" Petunia shrilled. "Look at these stains! Where did this grass come from?"

"Just vacuum it up." Vernon said as he plopped onto a chair in the dining room.

"I don't think this can be vacuumed up." Dudley called.

"Let me see." Vernon walked into the living room and saw a chunk of grass. He got a grip of the grass and pulled.

The grass came out along with some of the carpet.

"What the?" Vernon said while eyeing the grass.

"What happened to the carpet?" Dudley asked Petunia.

"Vernon, do you know how much it will cost to get the carpet fixed?" Petunia said.

The next day, a carpenter finished putting a new carpet in. He handed Vernon a piece of paper.

Vernon's face looked like a steamed lobster as he clenched the paper in his hand.

"VIVI!" Vernon shouted. "POTTER! AND FRIENDS!"

A/N: Please vote on my poll. And please read my other Harry Potter fanfic.

Mistress of Magic22-Thanks.

CCCookiexC3-Thanks. I agree.

'Luv Rain'-I'm SO EXCITED! My friend and I talk about how amazing it will be at lunch.

Owliness-Thanks.

momo9momo-Thanks.

AngelGoneDevil69-Thanks (do math in my head) And you're right about the math.

Commander Ael-Thanks.

texancoconut51-Thank you. I can't wait for auditions :D

TimIsaFunSucker-Lol thanks.

emblack7-Thank you.

A/N: The madrigal festival went really well. My group got to do warm ups in one of the castle buildings. It was awesome since we all looked like princesses in our dresses.


	66. gum

Disclaimer: I own my OCs.

Get some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and figure all the ways you can make mischief with it.

"Yum gum." texan said.

"Right you are dear." George replied.

"Slow down hun, you're gonna hurt yourself." Harry said as his girlfriend stuffed three pieces of gum in her mouth.

"Then you take some." Vivi replied. She took some gun out of her mouth and shoved it into Harry's mouth.

"Gross." FFFG spoke up.

"It's okay." Fred assured FFFG. "Before you know it, we'll be doing the same thing."

"Ready for our daily activity?" Vivi asked her friends. "And for some trust exercise?" she added quickly.

"Trust exercises?" Fred repeated. "We already trust you."

"You're really going to have to trust me for this." Vivi said.

"Well, whatever it takes." Harry said before anyone could protest.

"What could you possibly have for us this time?" Vernon said when he found the group in the morning.

Vivi and FFFG cackled their gum. Vernon glared at the two girls while Petunia cooked some breakfast and Dudley watched _The Rugrats_. Fred and texan cackled their gum.

"Stop it!" Vernon hissed.

The group, except Vivi, started to blow bubbles. The bubbles got bigger by the second. Vivi pulled out a slingshot and loaded it with a stone.

"Pop it!" Dudley shouted.

"Don't ruin my floor!" Petunia shrieked.

"Pop it!" Vernon repeated.

Vivi released the stone. Gum flew all over the wall, furniture and over the Dursleys.

"My floor!" Petunia screamed.

"Ew." Dudley said as he tried to pull gum out of his hair.

"Vivi!" Vernon snarled. "Potter!"

"That was fun." George said.

"It sure was." texan agreed before giving George a peck on the lips.

FFFG laughed and said, "Did you see the look on Vernon's face?"

"Priceless." Fred agreed.

"We have to go." Harry said.

"But we'll be back." Vivi added.

The group disappeared within a second.

"This is disgusting." Petunia groaned as she tried to pick gum off the wall.

Dudley looked under the table and said, "Dad? There's gum underneath the table." (A/N: I hate it when people leave gum underneath a desk at school)

"Time to clean." Vernon said. 'And get haircuts." He reached for a pair of scissors and started cutting his hair.

"Dad? You do know that gum can come out with gum right?" Dudley said.

Vernon's face turned red as he dropped the scissors.

"Oh dear." Petunia said.

"VIVI!" Vernon screamed. "POTTER! AND FRIENDS!"

A piece of gum fell off the ceiling and into Vernon's mouth.

"Gross." Dudley commented.

A/N: With the poll, think outside the box. I deleted the author's note. Please check out my new Harry Potter one shot called 'These scars I bare.'

texancoconut51-Here you go :)

emblack7-I'm glad to hear that =]

Commander Ael-Thank you.

AngelGoneDevil69-I did? Hmmm…maybe I can read mines.

CCCookiexC3-Haha nice.

Gree666-Who knows? Maybe they will go crazy ;)

C.A.H.L.Y-I'm gonna remember to use that prank.

TimisaFunSucker-It is =]

CCCookiexC3-Lol. Vivi and gum are dangerous.

AngelGoneDevil69-No problem.

Commander Ael-Oh it is.

Who saw _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows part 1?_ I did. It was amazing!


	67. flies

Disclaimer: If owned Harry Potter, would I be writing fanfictions? I do own my OCs. I don't own any song lyrics that pop up from time to time.

Randomly smack one of them in the face and shout, "Fly on your head!"

Dudley whacked the small table with the fly swatter. The vase started to wobble. With a gasp, Dudley dove and caught the vase just in time.

"Nice catch." A voice called out causing Dudley to jump slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Vernon asked.

"We have a right to hang around here." Angel replied.

"And we wanted to visit our favorite Muggle family." Harry added.

"We're your favorite family?" Dudley asked.

"You bet." Vivi replied.

texan randomly smacked Vernon's face.

"What was that for!" Vernon snapped.

"Fly on your head!" texan replied.

"Did you at least get the fly?" Petunia asked.

The fly happened to zoom past the couch. It landed on the dining room table.

"Appearently not." Dudley said.

While Petunia was cooking dinner, she felt her cheek get smacked.

"Fly on your head!" Vivi said.

Dudley was very into the television show he was watching so he didn't notice someone sit next to him.

'Smack!' dudley's nose suddenly stung.

"Fly on your head!" Angel said.

The fly continued to buzz around. Dudley kept missing with the fly swatter.

Vernon sat at the dining room table and read his newspaper. He was reading the sports section when his face was smacked with a flu swatter.

"Fly on your head!" Harry shouted.

Vernon gritted his teeth and put his hands to his face.

"Stupid flies." Vernon muttered to himself.

"Flies are wonderful creatures." Angel argued.

"They're pesty but wonderful." texan agreed.

"I know." Vernon snarled.

That night, Petunia and Vernon were in their bedroom. Petunia was sound asleep and slightly snoring. Vernon felt his eyes get heavy.

'Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!'

Vernon's face stung unbareablly as he sat up. Vivi, Angel, texan and Harry were standing next to the bed with fly swatters.

"I know, fly on my head." Vernon said with gritted teeth.

"We actually got it." Vivi spoke up.

"Here you go uncle." Harry said. He dropped a dead fly onto Vernon.

"So long, farewell!" the four teens began to sing. "Auf Wiedersehen, goodnight." They Apparated away.

"VIVI!" Vernon shouted. "POTTER! AND FRIENDS!"

Petunia awaoke with a start and rolled off the bed and onto a bunch of dead flies.

"GAH!" Vernon screamed.

A/N: I'm so sorry everyone. My laptop is acting up and I have to re-type the chapters for this plus The Breakfast Club HP style and operation oklahoma.

Thank you so much texancoconut51 for reviewing These Scars I Bare.

texancoconut51-I couldn't help myself, I had to put that in. I was upset that they skipped that part. Plus the Harry-Dudley part.

'Luv Rain'-I was so sad too.

AngelGoneDevil-Thank you.

Upcoming events:

12/5/10-Tree Lighting Performance w/ JV

12/6/10-JV, masque

12/7/10-Choir concert (time is going by too fast!)

12/8/10-JV, masque

12/10/10-Madrigal (mad) dinner rehearsel (3rd year in a row that I've been doing the madrigal dinner. It's so much fun) set up

12/11/10-Mad dinner

12/12/10-Mad dinner, tear down (tear down is always fun)

12/14/10-Musical auditions (Wish me luck! I hope I get Babette)

12/16/10-School board performance w/ JV and Varsity Mads


	68. essay

Write a six page paper about how it stinks to be a Muggle. Read it to them. (A/N: I'd rather write a poem…and that's saying something)

Vivi sat at a desk in the Gryffindor common room with an automatic pen writing on some paper. Hermione happened to walk in and looked over at Vivi.

"You're doing homework?" Hermione said in an amazed voice.

"No." Vivi replied. "I already finished that."

"Then, what are you writing?"

"Way number 68 on the list." Harry said as he walked past. "She's writing an essay."

"I think you'll be proud." Vivi told Harry.

"Can we see what you've written so far?"

Hermione left Vivi to her writing. life and Neville helped Vivi out.

"Her trachie? Meet us at the house." Vivi said into her phone.

Vivi, life, and Neville met up with trachie at the Dursley's house.

"Ready guys?" Vivi said.

"We're ready." Neville replied.

"Where's Harry?" trachie asked.

"He has Quidditch practice." Vivi replied.

"Oh."

Vivi unlocked the door and walked right in with her friends behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Vernon snarled.

"Oh no." Dudley moaned.

"Oh yes." trachie replied.

"We have come to visit our favorite family." life said.

"And to read an essay to you." Neville added.

"Gather around Durlseys." Vivi instructed.

Before Vernon could blink, four chairs were crammed into the family room. Vivi was straightening some papers.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Vernon muttered to Petunia.

"It's easier to go along with it then to fight it." Petunia whispered back.

Vivi took a sip of some water she stole from the refrigerator and cleared her throat.

"Why it stinks to be a Dursley." Vivi read. "By the students of Hogwarts."

"What?" Vernon shouted as he sprang out of his chair.

"Sit down!" life snapped.

Frightened, Vernon sat back down. Vivi glared at Vernon then started to read.

"You get spoiled for not being able to do magic." Vivi read. "You're so spoiled that you get two rooms."

"Hey!" Dudley shouted.

The paper was passed to life, who read, "You look like a horse with a long neck and you're very nosy. You always poke your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Lies!" Petunia squawked.

"Face the facts." Neville replied.

"How do you know I spy on my neighbors?"

"We didn't…until now."

Petunia's face burned when she realized what she revealed.

"You're fat with no neck." Neville read. He saw Vernon's face slowly start to turn read and kept reading, "Your temper is very bad. You are very hard headed."

"Gah!" Vernon screamed.

"You did great hun." life told Neville and kissed him on the cheek.

"We hope you enjoyed our little paper and now we must go." Vivi said.

"But first we'd like to say goodbye." trachie added. "We must state our names."

"Vivi."

"life."

"Neville."

"And I'm trachie."

life blew a pitch thingy (A/N: I don't know what it's called) and the girls hummed a note. Neville hummed a lower note.

"So long, farewell." the four teens started to sing.

When the last note faded away, the teens disappeared. Once the teens were gone, Dudley uncurled himself from his spot on the couch.

"I hate to say this, but all those things were kind of true." Dudley admitted.

"So long! Farewell!" Petunia started to sing.

"Vivi!" Vernon shouted. "Potter! And friends!"

A/N: Please forgive me everyone. My laptop is so annoying. It keeps freezing so it's taking me forever just to get this chapter done :'(

Whoever can tell me where the song 'So long, farewell' is from gets the next chapter dedicated to them.

I didn't get a part in the musical :'( Can life get any more depressing? First nightmares and now this.

Anyways, happy holidays everyone.

AngelGoneDevil69-Thanks for being so understanding.

CCCookiexC3-And then there's Jazz Transit.

C. A. H. L. Y- Sorry, I have to put spaces or your name wouldn't have showed up =[ It still freezes and it annoys me. Thanks for reviewing a few of my other stories.

Commander Ael-Thank you :)

AllieCat411-I'm glad that you like this story =]

trachie17-Here you go.

texancoconut51-Lol…flying fish.

TimIsaFunSucker-Same here.

VenomouslyAttractive-Thanks.

Gree666-Thank you.

lifeisweirdbutawesome-Here you go :)


	69. JK

Disclaimer: I own Vivi and Aqua.

Ask them if they've met a lovely woman by the name of J.K Rowling.

This chapter is dedicated to lifeisweirdbutawesome, Commander Ael, CCCookiexC3, tigerlili48, and texancoconut51.

Fun fact of the day: J.K Rowling revealed in an interview that her least favorite adult is Vernon Dursley.

Vivi, FFFG, texan, Aqua, and VA (VenomouslyAttractive) were sitting in the courtyard and talking about random stuff.

"Crabbe or Goyle?" VA said to texan.

texan made a face and said, "Neither but if I had to, I would say Goyle." She turned to FFFG and said, "Cedric or Anthony?"

"Anthony." FFFG replied.

(A/N: Who can guess what game they're playing? Or guess as best as they can. Hint: It has nothing to do with doing it)

"Vivi, Ron or Blaise?" VA asked her friend.

"Blaise since Hermione and Ron are cute together." Vivi replied. "VA, Neville or Cedric?"

"Neville to be honest." VA said then turned to Aqua. "Malfoy or Flint?"

A little alarm started to ring. Vivi pulled out her phone, looked at it, and smiled.

"It's that time of the day again." Vivi announced.

"Oh goody." VA said.

The door to the Dursley's kitchen flew open and the four teens came walking in.

"Miss us Vernon?" Vivi asked.

"Did you leave?" Vernon said sarcastically.

"We know you secretly missed us." Aqua said.

"Yeah, that's it." Dudley said sarcastically.

"With all our hearts." Petunia added with an equal amount of sarcasm.

"You know you love it when we visit." Harry said as he walked out of some emerald flames in the fireplace.

Dudley squealed and fell off the couch.

"Now, we have an important question for you." VA said.

"What would that possibly be?" Petunia dared to say.

"Have you ever heard of J.K Rowling?" texan asked.

"Who?"

"J.K Rowling." FFFG repeated. "She's a wonderful woman."

"Who is this Rowling person?" Vernon said in a demanding tone.

"And how is she wonderful?" Dudley added.

"She's our creator." Harry said.

"Creator!" Vernon spat out. "She created those 5?" Vernon threw his hand out towards the five other teens.

Aqua gasped and said, "No, Vivi and I were created by a girl named DaydreamKid."

"FFFG, VA and I weren't created by her either." texan added.

"But she controlled your faith!" VA pointed out and poked Vernon's face.

"Without her, there would be no Harry Potter." Vivi started.

"Yes!" Dudley hissed.

"But you guys wouldn't be here either." Aqua finished for Vivi.

"No!" Dudley wailed.

"Yes!" FFFG said.

"Is this a joke?" Vernon demanded.

"No."

"They seem serious Vernon." Petunia said.

"And it's useless to argue against Vivi." Harry added.

"You would never win." FFFG said.

"This is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Vernon snarled.

"Oh really Vernon?" a voice boomed.

Dudley jumped once again. Petunia dropped the book she was holding.

"Who's that?" Vernon shouted while looking around.

"You don't recognize me?" The voice asked. There was a pause then they said, "Your creator Vernon."

Dudley and Petunia gasped in unison.

"Vernon, what did you do?" Petunia asked.

"It's a joke isn't it?" Vernon growled at the magical teens.

"Why would we play a joke on you?" Vivi said in an innocent voice.

"You've been a bad man Vernon." Big Voice said. "I can fix that. I can fix you too Dudley. I can change you too Petunia."

"Oh really?" Petunia said in a snotty tone.

"mom, don't." Dudley warned.

"You dare to challenge me!" Big Voice boomed.

The Durlseys screamed and ran out of the house. The teens heard a car start and drive away. Vivi and Aqua doubled over in laughter.

"You can come out now." Harry called out.

Luna came out from the cupboard under the stairs with a megaphone. She smiled and said, "That was fun."

"Thanks for helping us Luna." Vivi said.

"You rock." FFFG told her friend.

"Anytime we need a voice done, we're calling you." texan said.

Luna held the megaphone up and said, "Thank you."

A/N: I hope everyone had a great New Years. By the way, if anyone has any requests for a one shot, don't hesitate to shoot me a PM.

lifeisweirdbutawesome-Correct!

trachie17-You're welcome.

'Luv-Rain'-Thank you.

Commander Ael-That sounds fun. I wish my school chose The Sound of Music. I'd audition for Lisel.

AngelGoneDevil69-You're welcome. I agree. That paper would get an A+

CCCookiexC3-Thank you.

Gree666-Thanks.

tigerlili48-Correct!

texancoconut51-Correct and thanks.

HarryPercyArtemisWarriorFan-Is it?


	70. string theory

Disclaimer: I only own Vivi and Aqua.

Ask them about the string theory. (Yeah, I'm taking geology in school so I had to do research on this)

Dedicated to Commander Ael, who guessed the closest. The game was about who they would rather date.

"Any questions?" McGonagol asked her class.

Vivi put her hand up. When she was called on, Vivi asked, "What's the string theory?"

McGonagol was surprised at the question and admitted, "I'm not sure."

Later that day, Vivi was eating lunch with Hermione, life, Aqua, FFFG, and texan when Vivi asked Hermione what the string theory was.

"The string thoery?" Hermione repeated. She thought for a moment and said, "I honestly don't know Vi."

"I guess you know where we're going." Aqua said.

"No thanks, I'd rather sit this one out." Hermione said before standing up. "I'm going to look in the library to see if there are any books on the string theory."

"I doubt that there will be one." life commented while shaking her head.

"Don't try to stop her." texan said.

With the flick of FFFG's wand, the girls appeared at the Dursley's home.

"Great, you're back." Vernon said sarcastically.

"Well hello to you too." Vivi responded with equal sarcasim.

"Where are Petunia and Dudley?" FFFG asked.

"Store." Vernon grunted.

"We have a question for you." life spoke up.

Vernon grunted to show he was listening.

"What is the string theory?" Vivi asked.

"The what?" Vernon said.

"String thoery."

"Er, I'll be right back." Vernon got up and went into Dudley's room. He got Dudley's science textbook and flipped through it. He went back downstairs to find the girls going through the pantry.

"Hey!" Vernon snapped. "Get out of there!"

Vivi and Aqua hissed back at Vernon. Once the girls were settled with a snack, Vernon cleared his throat.

"The string thoery is when…" Vernon began. "There you have it." He said when he was done. "Any questions?"

"Yes, can you explain it again?" life asked. "You lost us after you said 'The string theory is when.'"

Vernon groaned and explained it again then again.

"You're not explaining it well enough." texan complained.

"Then you explain it." Vernon hissed.

"Fine, I will." texan said. She stood up and said, "It's the theory that everything in the universe is made of strings." She sat back down.

"Now I get it." Vivi said while nodding.

"But she didn't explain it!" Vernon shouted.

"Yeah she did, she just said in the short way." FFFG said defesivley.

"Gah!" Vernon shouted.

"Bye!" the girls chorused before disappearing. Back at the library, Hermione was flipping through books.

"Her Hermione." Aqua said as she and Vivi walked into the library.

"I still can't find a book." Hermione complained.

"The string theory is that everything in the universe is made of strings." Vivi said before walking to a shelf with Aqua.

"Of course." Hermione whispered to herself. "Why didn't I think of that?"

A/N: I am forever sorry. My laptop had to get fixed again and then microsoft word was acting all weird. By the way, if I started writing a fanfiction for The Sandlot, would you guys be interested in it?

Upcoming events:

1/18/11-Incoming Freshmen Night w/ JV and possibly FFA.

1/19/11-Jazz Transit (Jazz Transit is what JV turns into)

1/21/11-Transit

1/24/11-Transit

1/28/11-Transit

1/31/11-Transit

2/2/11-Transit

2/4/11-Transit

2/7/11-Transit

2/9/11-My birthday :D

2/10/11-Choir concert (Pray for us. The choir I'm in is singing in Bulgarian and Latin. Well, at least we have one song in English. At least transit songs are in English)

2/14/11-Transit

2/16/11-Transit

2/18/11-Jazz Fest with Transit

lifeisweirdbutawesome-Here you go =]

texancoconut51-Thank you :)

CCCookiexC3-I think it's good to laugh a lot. Trust me, I get tickled a lot so I laugh, and smile, a lot.

Commander Ael-Thank you. Tha's good. That's one of the best things about being in a musical. And you are correct!

AngelGoneDevil69-Thanks.

Invader Min-Cheese nugget? Now I'm hungry.

CAHLY-Thanks. I was do originally gonna that but I changed my mind for some reason. You're right, there will be more musicals.

Gree666-Thanks.


	71. letters

Disclaimer: I only own Vivi and Aqua.

Leave mountains of letters at their door, all adressed to Harry.

"Stupid writer's cramp." Ron mumbled as he wrote another letter.

"Ron." Vivi spoke up.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to write a letter. You just have to write 'To Harry' on it."

Ron's head snapped up and he looked at his friend. "Really?" he said.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you didn't ask."

"Hermione, control your boyfriend." FFFG spoke up.

"Before he does anything drastic." texan added.

Hermione glared a bit and held Ron's shoulder down.

"What are you looking at us like that for?" RIPMG asked.

"We're just saying Hermione." Cookie added.

"No need to glare at us like that." Angel said as she tucked a piece of paper into an envelope and sealed it.

"If looks could kill…" night (nightlight25) said.

An owl swooped over Private Drive and dropped an envelope by the front door. Another owl flew by and did the same. By the time Vernon arrived home from work, a huge pile of letters was waiting by the front door.

"What in the world?" Vernon said to himself.

He got a wheelbarrel from the side of the house, put the envelopes in and wheeled the load into the house.

"Where did these come from?" Vernon demanded to know from Petunia.

"I don't know." Petunia said. "I didn't know they were there."

"We've been in here this whole time." Dudley added. He picked up a letter and read, "Harry Potter."

"What?" Vernon spat.

"That's what it says here."

"Let me see." Vernon snatched a letter off of the pile. "Harry Potter." He picked up another letter. "Harry Potter."

Petunia picked a letter up and read the front, "Harry Potter."

"Vivi!" Vernon shouted. "Potter!"

There was a tap at the window which startled the Dursleys. A eindow flew open and an owl flew in and dropped a letter on the floor.

"GAH!" Vernon screamed.

A/N: I'm so sorry. Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload for some reason :'( And there was a blizzard yesterday so I don't have school today. I'm staying with my great grandma this weekend but I will update.

Upcoming events:

2/4/11-Transit until 4:30

2/7/11-Transit

2/9/11-My birthday. Yay!

2/10/11-Transit, choir concert (I have a solo)

2/11/11-Transit

Jazz Fest-TBA

See band play w/ my friends-TBA

Blue man group-TBA

2/22/11-Tour meeting

4/7/11-4/11/11-Choir tour (can't wait)

More to come.

texancoconut51-Lol thanks. The quantum physics is (goes to blackle) Energy is not continuous, but comes in small but discrete units. The elementary particles behave both like particles _and _like waves. The movement of these particles is inherently random. It is _physically impossible_ to know both the position and the momentum of a particle at the same time. The more precisely one is known, the less precise the measurement of the other is. The atomic world is _nothing_ like the world we live in.

TimIsaFunSucker-Thank you.

CCCookiesxC3-Thank you. We have to memorize 6 verses of Bulgarian.

AngelGoneDevil69-Epicness should be a word!

Gree666-Thank you!

Nightlight25-So true!


	72. show tunes

Disclaimer: I own Vivi and Aqua. I don't own One (A Chorus Line), I Feel Pretty, It's a Hard-knock Life, He Plays the Violin or Many a New Day.

Should they ever be boiling with rage, break into showtunes. (A/N: Now this is what I'm talking about!)

"Vivi!" Vernon roared. "Potter!"

"One moment in her presence and you can forget the rest ." Harry came out of nowhere and started to sing. "For the girl is second best to none, son. Oooh! Sigh! Give her your attention. Do I really have to mention she's the one."

"What the?" Vernon spat as he looked at his nephew.

"Singing is good for the soul." Vivi said to Vernon. (A/N: I say this all the time)

"Dudley!" Vernon shouted about an hour later. "Get the broom!"

"It's the hard-knock life for us!" Vivi, Harry, Angel, Cookie, Gree and texan sang. "It's the hard-knock life for us!"  
"'Steada treate." Vivi sang.  
"We get tricked!" the rest sang.  
"What the?" Petunia muttered.

"'Steada kisses." Cookie sang.  
"We get kicked!" the rest of the singers sang.  
"It's the hard-knock life!" the group sang in unison. "Got no folks to speak of, so, it's the hard-knock row we how!"

"Out!" Vernon screamed.

"Never!" Harry bellowed.

"Just do it." Petunia said through gritted teeth. A vase broke and Petunia's face turned red with anger.

"Many a new face will please my eye." Vivi, Angel, texan and Cookie sang. "Many a new love will find me."

"Stop singing!" Petunia shouted.

"Singing?" Dudley repeated as he waddled down the stairs. "Who's singing?"

"I feel pretty." The girls sang. "Oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and gay. And I pity any girl who isn't me today."

"WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU SINGING SHOW TUNES!" Vernon screamed.

"Mom, should we take cover?" Dudley whispered to Petunia.

"Vernon, we're heading to the store." Petunia said and pulled Dudley out the door.

"Get out of my house!" Vernon shouted to Harry and his friends.

"No." Harry replied.

"We're having too much fun." Angel added.

"It's fun to sing." Gree added.

"My strings are unstrung." Vivi, Harry, texan, Angel, Cookie and Gree sang in unison. "Hi-hi-hi-hi. I'm always undone."

A grandfather clock started to chime. Angel and Cookie looked at their watches.

"Well, we have to go." Angel said.

"But we'll be back." Cookie added.

"We always are." Vivi said.

The teens disappeared and Vernon sat down on the couch.

_It's a hard-knock life for us._

Vernon screamed and saw that the television had turned on.

"Vivi!" Vernon shouted. "Potter! And friends!"

Events:

2/19/11-Jazz Fest

Usual transit rehearsels. We're gonna start learning Don't Stop Believin.

AngelGoneDevil69-Thanks. Vivi's kinda like my alter ego. I took the characteristics that I don't show and that's how Vivi was born.

CCCookiexC3-Thanks.

texancoconut51-Thanks. I liked that moment too.

Gree666-Thank you.


	73. motorcycles

Disclaimer: I only own Vivi, Aqua and my other OCs.

Ask them about Motorcycles.

"I'm just saying, cars are the way to go." A voice, texan, was saying as the Dudley and Vernon sat around the kitchen table.

Petunia resisted the ruge to roll her eyes in fear of getting hexed.

"Nu-uh." Another voice, Vivi, argued.

"Motorcycles are the way to go." Cookie added.

The Dursleys stiffened slightly. Petunia looked away from the frying pan and looked at the wizard and witches. Vivi was sitting next to texan and leaning against Harry on the couch. Harry's arm was around Vivi's shoulders. Cookie was sitting on the floor while leaning against texan's legs.

"What do you think Petunia?" texan asked from her place on the couch.

"Motorcycles or cars?" Cookie said.

"When you have motorcycles, you can get cool flames on the side." Harry said to Cookie. "And they're really fast."

"I change my mind." Cookie declared. "I'm switing to team motorcycle."

"So Dursleys?" Vivi said.

"Motorcycles or cars?" texan repeated.

"Cars, cars, cars!" Dudley screamed.

"I hate motorcycles!" Vernon roared.

"We can see that." Harry laughed.

"How about you Petunia?" Vivi asked, causing Petunia to jump.

"What?" Petunia asked.

"Motorcycles or cars." Harry said simply.

Petunia gritted her teeth and said, "I'd rather not answer."

"Answer it." Cookie growled.

"We want to know." texan added.

Petunia groaned as she moved the bacon around the frying pan.

"Tell us." Cookie said.

"Motorcycles okay!" Petunia shouted.

Vernon and Dudley gaped at Petunia. Vivi and texan were laughing from their places on the couch.

"Petunia!" Vernon said. His voice cracked a bit causing the other magical teens to laugh with Vivi and texan.

"I'm sorry." Petunia said defensively. "I was under pressure."

"Mom!" Dudley shouted. "You know we don't talk about motorcycles!"

"Well, it's been fun." Vivi said. She walked out of the pantry with a jar of cookies.

"Hey!" Petunia snapped.

"But we have to go." texan added. She had a cake in her hand.

"Catch ya on the flipside." Cookie called over her shoulder.

The magical teens walked out the door. The Dursleys ran to the window just in time to see two motorcycles disappear into some clouds.

"Stupid motorcycles." Vernon muttered.

At that moment, the smoke detectors started going off. Petunia ran into the kitchen and saw that the eggs in the other frying pan were burning.

"VIVI!" Vernon shouted. "POTTER! AND FRIENDS!"

A/N: This is way #73 and you know that that means. The end of the list is drawing near :'( Soon, the giver of the list will be revealed.

I'm so sorry for the long delay. Please forgive me!

Upcoming events:

2/19/11-Jazz fest all day (That was so tiring)

2/21/11-No school :D

2/27/22-Blue man group

3/3/11-Transit

3/5/11-Solo Ensemble, Sr. Citizen prom

texancoconut51-Show tunes are awesome. I'm in choir, jazz vocal choir, and I was in the musical last year. What's your favorite musical? I'm glad that you like 'Hearts, chocolates and a whole lotta other pranks.' :D

CCCookiexC3-Thanks for pointing that out to me. Choir's had me so busy lately and it slipped my mind :/


	74. markers

Disclaimer: I own Vivi, Aqua, Aggie, Ellen, Micah, Cara, Noah, Eloise and Michael (My awesome OCs.)

Buy them a large set of Magic Markers.

"Well, I pefer colored pencils but markers should be more fun." RIPMG said.

"They do smudge easily." Aileen (Aileen Autkeia) added.

"This will be fun." Vivi spoke up as she drew on a piece of paper.

"What are you drawing?" katz (katzlol) asked.

"A surprise." Aqua, who was sitting next to Vivi, replied.

The six witches popped into the house. Dudley jumped and fell off the couch. Petunia almost dropped the spatula that she was holding.

"Oh grat, you're back." Vernon said sarcastically.

"You know you sercretly missed us." Angel said.

"Life is boring without us." Vivi added.

Vernon grumbled to himself and looked down at a newspaper.

"We have a gift for you." RIPMG said.

"A gift?" Dudley repeated.

"Is there an echo in here?" Aqua said.

"You'll love it." katz said.

Aileen shoved a large box into Dudley's hands. "Take it." Aileen told Dudley.

Dudley was too scared to protest. He accepted the box.

"So what's for dinner?" Vivi said as she and Aqua sat down at some chairs.

"What makes you think you're staying for dinner?" Vernon snarled.

"Because it's not polite to turn away a guest." Angel said as she snagged a chair and sat down.

"And we're hungry." katz added.

"Curse polite manners." Petunia hissed to herself.

"No need to curse anything." RIPMG said.

"Here's an idea." texan said. "We can cook and you all draw with your markers."

"Oh no!" Vernon shouted. "I'm not letting you cook anything!"

"Aileen is a good cook." Angel spoke up.

"And we can supervise." Vivi volunteered.

"Dad, just with it." Dudley spoke up.

Vernon growled to himself but went to the couch. Petunia refused to give up her place in the kitchen until katz growled at her.

"Fine." Petunia said with a pout. She sat down and grabbed a marker.

"How's it coming along?" texan called to the Dursleys.

"Don't ask." Vernon growled.

"How does it look?" Dudley asked. He held up a piece of paper.

Vivi and Aqua took one look at the Dursleys and started to snicker. The Dursleys had been so absorbed in their drawing that they didn't see the markers had started drawing all over the walls. Angel quickly whipped her wand out and knocked the Dursleys out.

"Huh?" Vernon snorted as he sat up.

It was dark outside and Dudley was draped over the couch. Petunia was laying on the floor next to Vernon.

Vernon went over to the stove and saw that the food was gone.

"Curse those kids!" Vernon shouted, causing Dudley and Petunia to wake up.

"What's wrong?" Dudley asked.

"Why are you cursing the kids?" Petunia asked in confusion.

"They ate our dinner!" Vernon screamed.

"Fine, we'll go out for to eat."

The Dursleys get into their car and went to a resturant.

"Hello, party of three." Vernon said to a waiter.

"Right this way." The waiter said. He held his hand in front of his mouth to avoid laughing. "Follow me."

Everytime someone looked at the Dursleys, a snicker escaped their lips. Dudley looked confused but tried to ignore it.

"What," Vernon hissed when the Dursleys got back home. "Are those people laughing at us for?"

"Who knows?" Petunia said.

"Uh mom, dad." Dudley called from the bathroom.

"What Diddykins?" Petunia asked.

Dudley ran out of the bathroom and his parents saw nerdy glasses and a mustache drawn onto his face. He was too upset about his face to growl at his mom.

"It just appeared." Dudley wailed.

Vernon dashed into the bathroom with Petunia behind him. Mustaches and glasses were drawn on their faces.

"What the?" Vernon growled as he leaned into the mirror. On the left of Vernon's forehead was a lightning bolt. Just like his nephew, Harry James Potter.

Vernon tried to rub it off. There wasn't even a smudge. Vernon scrubbed the marker scar with a wash cloth. Still, the marker scar remained.

"VIVI!" Vernon shouted. "POTTER! AND FRIENDS!"

Back at Hogwarts, Vivi and Harry were sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Ron.

"Did you hear something?" Vivi said suddenly as she looked up from the coloring book she was coloring in.

"Oh yes." Hermione replied.

"The sweet sound…" Ron started.

"Of Vernon finding something he doesn't like." Harry finished for his friend.

A/N: I'm forever sorry. I had solo ensemble and the sr. citizen prom. I can't wait for spring break. I have a date for prom!

Upcoming events:

3/5/11-Solo Ensemble, Sr. Citizen Prom (that was tiring)

3/14/11-Transit

3/15/11-Choir tour meeting

3/16/11-Pasta dinner with Transit (I hope we get something to eat)

3/18/11-Transit

3/21/11 to 3/27/11-Spring break

3/28/11-Transit

3/30/11-Transit

4/1/11-Transit

4/2/11-Night of Entertainment

4/4/11-Transit

4/6/11-Transit

4/7/11 to 4/10/11-Choir tour to Washington D.C.

4/15/11-Choir contest

4/16/11-Prom! (insert squeal of happiness here)

More to come

Aileen Autkeia-Thanks, I'm glad you like this fanfiction.

TimIsaFunSucker-I don't want this story to end either.

katzlol-Mac n cheese yum. I remember that song.

texancoconut51-Thanks, I couldn't resist making Petunia do that.

AngelGoneDevil69-That's okay. Sorry to hear that you're sick. Get well soon. Motorcycles are cool.


	75. mirth

Disclaimer: I only own Vivi and Aqua.

Display a mood of constant mirth in their presence.

:O I haven't done fun fact of the day in a while!

Fun fact of the day: Vivi's favorite musical is The King and I.

"Today is a happy day." Vivi said cheerfully.

"What are you talking about?" Aileen asked.

"It's raining sweetie." Harry said to Vivi while gesturing out of the Great Hall windows.

"Rain isn't that bad." Dean Thomas spoke up.

"It can be a good thing." Seamus Finnigan added.

"Seriously?" Commander said to the two boys.

"You two have been around Vivi a little too long." Angel added.

"I think rain is a nice thing." Cookie chimed in.

"Not you too." Aileen groaned.

"Why don't you four go bother the Dursleys today?" Harry suggested.

"No." Vivi replied stubbornly.

"It won't be as fun." Commander added.

Vivi Apparated the 9 before anyone could protest.

"You're back." Petunia said with a fake smile.

"What a surprise." Vernon said with sarcasim.

"And you brought some new friends." Dudley added as he eyed Seamus and Dean.

"Isn't it a great day outside?" Dean said joyfully.

Dudley looked out the window and said, "It's raining."

"Who says rain can't be a good thing?" Commander asked.

"As fair as morn, as fresh as May." Vivi sang.

"A pretty grace in saying nay." Cookie joined. "A pretty grace in saying nay."

"Smile thoust sweetheart." All the magical teens sang.

Stop singing!" Vernon shouted. "I hate singing."

"What's wrong with singing?" Dean asked.

"Singing is better for you." Seamus added.

"It's also a great way to express yourself." Harry said.

Thunder boomed and lightning cracked. Dudley jumped.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens." Vivi sang.

"Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens." Angel continued.

"Brown paper packages tied up with strings." Aileen added.

"These are a few of my favorite things." Commander sang.

"Stop singing!" Petunia shrieked.

"For it's hi hi hi diddle diddle." Vivi and Harry sang.

"Please stop singing." Dudley added.

"We have to go." Harry said.

"Bye Durlseys." The teens chorused.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music." A female voice sang.

"Gah!" Vernon screamed. He threw the remote and cracked the tv screen.

"Dad." Dudley said timidly.

"What?" Vernon seethed.

"That was a movie."

"You broke the tv." Petunia added.

"VIVI!" Vernon shouted. "POTTER! AND FRIENDS!"

"As fair as morn as fresh as may." Dudley couldn't help but sing.

"Gah!" Vernon screamed again.

"Vernon, we're heading out for a while." Petunia said as she ushered Dudley out.

"No more singing!" Vernon screamed.

A/N: Wow, where does the time go? Choir takes up so much time So does babysitting two little kids. One of whom is 2 and doesn't listen. And the other a 10 month old who happens to be teething. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Fanfiction is being a pain and won't let me upload. It's weird, it let me put that author's note on the Healer, The Seer and the Corn but no other story :/

My laptop battery is slowly reaching the end of it's usuable life. I'm gonna be very sad when it does but at least I'll have another one waiting.

While I'm on tour I won't be able to update. We are scheduled down to the last minute so I'm gonna be busy.

As Fair as Morn was a song we did in JV Madrigals. My Favorite Things is from the movie/musical 'The Sound of Music'. He Plays the Violin is from the awesome movie/musical 1776.

Upcoming events:

3/28/11-Transit

3/30/11-Transit

4/1/11-Transit

4/2/11-Night of Entertainment

4/4/11-Tranist

4/6/11-Transit

4/7/11-4/10/11-Choir tour

4/11/11-Tranist

4/13/11-Transit

4/15/11 or 4/16/11-Choir contest

4/16/11-Prom! (squeal) I got my dress!

More to come

Aileen Autarkeia-You're welcome.

AngelGoneDevil69-That's good to hear.

CCCookiexC3-Thanks.

Commander Ael-Thank you. Fanfiction is amazing.


	76. poke!

Disclaimer: I only own Vivi and Aqua.

Poke them for no apparent reason.

"Poking feels weird." CAHLY said.

"It tickles a bit depending on how hard you poke." Vivi said.

"Really?" trachie asked.

"Weird." Cookie spoke up.

"You never know." texan said.

"You know what time it is." RIPMG spoke.

Within seconds, the teens were at the house. Dudley, who was very into the show he was watching, squealed and fell off the couch.

"Hey." Gree said happily.

"Oh great." Vernon mumbled sarcastically.

"You know you miss us." Aileen said.

"Yes, that's it." Petunia said with sarcasim.

"Life is boring without us." Commander added.

"Well…" Dudley said then went off into deep thought.

"Ha!" Vivi sang.

"See." texan said. She poked Petunia's side.

Petunia screamed and tried to whack texan's hand.

"What the!" Vernon shouted.

Aileen viciously stabbed Vernon's side with her finger. Aileen held her finger in pain while Vernon screamed.

"Stop poking us!" Petunia shrilled.

"Never!" trachie shouted. She poked both Petunia and Dudley.

"What's for dinner?" Cookie asked.

"There's no way you're all staying here!" Vernon shouted.

"Yes we are." Gree argued.

Grudingly, the Dursleys were forced to let the teens stay.

"Pass the potatoes please." RIPMG asked Dudley.

Dudley handed the potatoes over. In return, RIPMG and Cookie poked him.

"Ouch!" Dudley squealed.

"You're welcome." Cookie and RIPMG said in unison.

"What was that for?" Dudley asked.

"Nothing." Vivi said.

That night, the Durlseys were watching tv. The teens took the remote and put on 'Are You Afraid of the Dark.'

"Hey Dudley, come here." Vivi said during a commercial.

"I don't want to." Dudley moaned.

"It's a secret." Commander added.

"Secret?" Petunia repeated. Everyone knew she was all for secrets.

"Closer." Vivi said.

Petunia leaned in.

"Closer." Commander said.

"And closer." Aileen said.

"Dudley and Vernon too." texan commanded.

The Durlsey men sighed but leaned in.

"Closer." Aileen said.

The Dursleys' faces were inces from the teens' faces.

"Yes?" Vernon hissed.

Vivi and texan poked Dudley's eyes while RIPMG poked Dudley's nose. trachie and Cookie poked Petunia's eyes. Gree and Aileen poked Vernon's eyes.

"Bye Durlseys." The teen called.

"I can't open my eyes." Dudley moaned. "It hurts."

There was a crash followed with a 'sorry' from Dudley.

"VIVI!" Vernon shouted. "POTTER! AND FRIENDS!"

A/N: Tour was amazing. Despite the fact I was considered 'missing' twice, I had a great time. I got to hang out with Adam, best guy friend and my prom date. We had a great at prom too. We saw the movie 'Arthur' when it was over. It was funny.

4/16/11-Prom! (Best night ever. I wish I could re-live that night forever)

4/20/11-Tranist

4/22/11-No School

2/25/11-No School

4/26/11-Transit

4/27/11-ACT testing :(

4/28/11-PSAE :(

4/28/11-Pre Vet fieldtrip to dairy farm (Yay! I went last year for animal science and it was fun. We got ice cream)

More events to come.

trachie17-Fanfiction was being annoying and wouldn't let me update :O( Then I had tour, choir contest and prom. I love Gretl's solo in 'So Long, Farewell.' It's so cute.

texancoconut51-Thanks. I love pokemon!

CCCookiexC3-That's nice. Rain is a good thing.

Aileen Autakeia-My Favorite Things is such a good song.

Commander Ael-You're welcome

TimIsaFunSucker-So will I :O(

Gree666-Thanks.


	77. snitches

Release several Snitches in their house.

"Go Harry, go!" Vivi and Aqua cheered at the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch game.

The small golden ball was caught and Gryffindor erupted in cheers.

'"May I have your attention please?" McGonagall said into a megaphone.

The stands quited down. Katie Bell dismounted her broom and stood next to McGongall.

"Ms. Bell is graduating early." Mcgonagall announced. "Ms. Bell and I have already chosen the new captain."

The stadium was quiet while random Gryffindors were whispering prayers. Vivi, Aqua and life just sat and waited for the announcment.

"Ms. life." Mcgonagall announced.

life was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Vivi and Aqua gently pulled life to her feet. life dragged her protesting friends over to McGonagall.

"You don't have to bring us with." Aqua said.

"Yes I do." life argued. She reached McGonagall and took the megaphone. "Thank you. This is such a honor. However, I have one condition."

"What would that be?" Katie asked.

"Vivi has to be my co captain." life said.

"What?" Vivi said in a confused voice. "Me?"

"Yes you." life said. "Or else I won't do it." She threatened.

"Alright." McGonagall said. "I don't see a problem with Ms. Vivi-"

"Don't call me miss." Vivi interuptted. (A/N: I do this all the time)

"Vivi being co captain." McGonagall corrected then said. She turned to Katie and asked, "Do you?"

"No problem at all." Katie replied.

"life is the new Gryffindor captain." McGonagall said into her megaphone. "And Vivi is her co captain."

The Gryffindors cheered while life shook Katie's hand.

"Good luck." Katie said.

"Thanks." life replied. "I'm going to miss you."

"You too. I'm going to miss you too, Vivi, Aqua."

Within the week, life was the new chaser as was Vivi. life and Vivi worked well together.

"Neville, want to come with us somewhere?" life asked.

"Where?" Neville asked cautiously.

"Just a little trip." Vivi replied.

"I guess." Neville said.

The brooms were mounted and went flying through the sky.

"Petunia!" Vernon shrieked when he saw three brooms flying through the clouds. Vernon passed out and fell to the floor with a heavy bang.

Petunia's screams woke Vernon up hours later.

"Vernon!" Petunia screamed at the same time Dudley shouted, "Dad!"

With a snort, Vernon woke up and sat up. Little golden balls with wings were dlying around. Dudley was trying to catch the gold orbs but they were too fast.

"What are those!" Vernon shouted.

"I don't know." Petunia replied while trying to snatch a snitch.

"Ask them." Dudley said. He pointed at the three teens sitting on the couch.

_Are You Afraid of the Dark_ was on. Vivi was holding a snitch in her hand.

"Get rid of these!" Vernon shouted to Vivi, life, and Neville.

"These are Snitches." Neville replied.

"I don't care what they are." Petunia shrieked.

"Get rid of them." Dudley begged.

"Never!" life declared.

An hour and a half later, the Dursleys were still running around the house and trying to catch the snitches. The magical students watched in amusement while eating cheeseburgers and drinking sodas.

"I'm begging you." Petunia pleaded. She got on her knees. "Please get rid of this things." A snitch flew hit her on the head. "Please!"

"No." Vivi, life and Neville said in unison.

A vase fell off a table as Vernon ran past in an attepmt to catch a few snitches.

"Vernon!" Petunia shrilled.

"Please!" Dudley wheezed. He was way out of breath.

"At least someone is getting exercise." Vivi said while watching Dudley kept running.

"Two as a matter of fact." Neville said while watching Vernon chase the snitches.

"Please!" Petunia repeated.

Vivi blew a whistle and the snitches flew into a small bag.

"Thank you." Dudley said in a breathy way.

"It's been fun." Vivi said.

"Bye Dursleys." life said as she mounted her broom.

The three Dursleys watched the three teens fly away.

That night, Vernon and Petunia went upstairs after watching the news.

"Can you believe all that gossip!" Petunia squealed gleefully.

"I know dear." Vernon replied.

Vernon opened the door to find snitches flying all over the bedroom.

"Vivi!" Vernon shouted. "Potter! And friends!"

A snitch flew towards Vernon and hit him square on the nose.

"Gah!" Vernon screamed.

A/N: I am so sorry everyone. Choir had been keeping me busy. Final exams are next week then I'm out of school. My best friend, Adam, is graduating and I'm gonna miss him terribly. He said he'll come visit me but I'm still gonna miss him. I'm also going to miss my friends, Jen, Melissa and Mareea.

Harry Potter marathon today! So happy about it.

Upcoming events:

5/7/11-Formal event with Adam (That was a lot of fun)

5/11/11-Choir concert, Transit (Last concert with the seniors)

5/21/11-Counin's birthday party

5/22/11-My brother's graduation party

5/26/11-5/28/11-Final exams

snowyclara-Thank you. What's MPA?

CCCookiexC3-Thanks. It was so much fun.

L98N-Magical adults…I love that idea! Thank you.

AngelGoneDevil69-Time does fly. Who knows, maybe there will be a sequel ;)

AmirraSilver-Thanks. Glad you like my story :)

MagicalSquaresofDarkness-No. I made Vivi up.

Pineapples-Go-KABOOM-Loves-HP-Thanks :D

CAHLY-:)

katzlol-Thanks. I'll check out those stories

Commander Ael-Agreed.

daseyloverwholived-I apologoze. I was kinda waiting for this chapter to use your idea. I hope that's okay. School has been so time consuming. Final exams are next week. They are such a pain.


	78. socks

Disclaimer: I only own Vivi and Aqua.

Steal all of their left socks (A/N: Okay…this one is a little weird)

Dudley Dursley woke up on a Saturday. He padded over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He noticed that his drawer was half full.

Dudley scratched his head in confusion and picked up two socks. He noticed that they were right socks due to the sweat stains. Dudley dumped his drawer onto his bed and looked at his socks.

'All right socks.' Dudley thought to himself. He slipped on a sock.

He walked downstairs barefoot to see his parents barefoot.

"Yours too?" Dudley said.

"Yes." Petunia replied.

"I think Vivi's losing her touch." Vernon added.

"I wouldn't say that." A voice, life, spoke up.

Petunia jumped, almost causing the frying pan to fall over.

"We're glad to see you too." snowy (snowyclara) added sarcastically when she noticed the look Vernon was giving the teens.

"We're just following the list." Vivi said.

"What list?" Petunia asked.

"The list." Angel said like it was obvious to everyone but the Dursleys.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Vernon roared.

"Wouldn't you like to know." life said.

"Yes I do!"

"Well too bad!"

"Please tell us." Dudley begged.

"Who gave her the list?" Petunia asked.

"_We_ don't even know." Aileen said. "Vivi hasn't told us.

"What!" Vernon screamed.

"Come here and I'll tell you." Vivi said, beckoning the Dursleys closer.

The Dursleys leaned in. Vivi kept beckoning and the three leaned in closer.

"What is this list." Vernon demanded.

Vivi spit the Dursleys' faces. Petunia ran over to the sink and started washing her face.

Gah!" Vernon roared.

The teens quickly disappeared. Vernon washed off his face and mumbled, "Stupid list. I must find that list."

Dudley was sent to fetch the mail. He came back with an armful of socks.

"Look what I found." Dudley said.

"Our socks!" Petunia shrieked.

Vernon grabbed a sock and stuffed his foot in. there was a huge hole where his toes should have been.

Flashback:

Vivi and gree sat in the Great Hall with the socks.

"I don't care what you do." Vivi said to gree.

Together, the two set the socks and fire and stopped the fire halfway. Vivi cut the socks with some scissors.

"This is fun." gree said.

All of a sudden, life came into the hall and sat down.

"Guess what I found out." life said.

"What?" gree asked then guessed, "That there's a surprise Quiddtch match?"

"No."

"There's going to be cupcakes at dinner tonight?"

"No."

"I give up."

"Vivi and I are sisters!" life announced.

"What?" Vivi said in surprise.

"I found out from McGonagall."

The sisters hugged each other in glee.

End flashback.

"They're all ripped or burned." Petunia said while going through the socks.

"What do we do now?" Dudley asked.

"Buy new ones."

"Do you know how much that will costs?" Vernon asked. He did the math in his head and said, "Gah!"

Dudley backed up slowly. Petunia followed her son.

"VIVI!" Vernon shouted. "POTTER! AND FRIENDS!"

A/N: This story is slowly drawing to the end :(

I'm seriously gonna cry when it does. To think this all started because I went onto mugglenet. Look how far this story has gotten since then. Thank you all for being so supportive of this story.

Sorry this chapter was kinda boring.

If you haven't already, vote on my poll.

daseyloverwholived-Thanks

snowyclara-That's good. My choir had gotten a one at contest :)

AngelGoneDevil69-I don't want this story to end. I'm going to be so sad

Aileen Autarkeia-Thanks

gree566-Thanks. And thank you for favoriting me and this story :)


	79. shoes

Disclaimer: I only own Vivi and Aqua.

Steal all of their right shoes. (A/N: Again, okay…)

Petunia washed all of the socks. She found them all buried in her garden. Needless to say, Vernon, who spent nearly half of his pay check on new socks, was furious. Petunia was hanging the socks on a clothes line when Vernon walked outside.

"What list is she talking about?" Vernon said to Petunia.

"I have no idea." Petunia replied.

"Where's Dudley?"

"Piers." She placed the last of the socks on the line and suggested, "How about we go for a walk?"

Petunia and Vernon walked into the house. Vernon stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was on the couch. 'Are You Afraid of the Dark' was on. (A/N: I love this show!)

"What are you doing here?" Vernon asked. He said 'you' in a sour tone.

"I still have to fulfill my mission." Vivi announced.

"And we love coming to help." Bliss (MissBliss8527) added.

"Fulfill your mission?" texan repeated.

"Just go with it." RIPMG said.

"What evil deed have you done this time?" Petunia asked.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Aileen replied.

"Petunia, check the kitchen." Vernon instructed his wife. "I'll check upstairs."

Vernon thundered up the stairs without a word. He went into Dudley's room first and went through the drawers. Everything seemed to be in order.

Next, Vernon went into his and Petunia's room. He opened drawers and went through the closet. Again, everything seemed in order.

'I'm getting paranoid.' Vernon thought to himself. He went back downstairs and said to Petunia, "Well?"

"Nothing that I can see." Petunia replied.

"Just wait." Angel spoke up.

Dudley came home with Piers. Dudley looked at the magical teens and said, "What are you seven doing here?"

"We can't visit?" gree asked.

"No!" Dudley bellowed.

"They did something." Vernon hissed to Dudley.

"Who are you?" Piers asked.

"Friends of Vivi." Bliss replied.

"You don't need to know our names." RIPMG said.

"My cake is gone!" Petunia exclaimed.

"It was very good." Vivi said.

"You're a good cake baker." Aileen added.

"That cake was going to be for desert!" Vernon exclaimed.

"Well, now it's not." Bliss replied calmly.

"Piers, you might want to leave," Dudley suggested. "Before something happens."

It took some persuasion but Piers finally left.

"What did you do?" Vernon said in a demanding tone to Vivi and her friends.

"Figure it out." texan replied.

"Darn list." Vernon muttered.

Angel walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of potato chips and a bowl. When Petunia tried to grab the bag, Angel dodged causing Petunia to fall to the floor.

"Thanks." Vivi said to Angel as she took a chip.

"We're going for a walk." Dudley said to the seven teens.

"Okay, have fun." Vivi replied.

"Can we trust you to not blow up the house?" Petunia asked.

"If we wanted to blow up the house, we would have done that months ago." RIPMG pointed out.

"True." Petunia hated to admit.

"Right shoes?" Vernon called from the hall. "Seriously?"

"It was next on the list." Vivi said with a shrug.

"We don't argue against the list." Aileen said.

"Where are they?" Vernon shouted.

"We're not telling you!" gree replied.

"The garden!" Petunia shrilled. "Check the garden!"

Vernon ran out to the garden. He grabbed a shovel and tore the garden apart. He checked every inch of the garden.

"No shoes!" Vernon shouted as he ran back into the house.

"We have to go." Vivi announced.

"Bye." The teens chorused.

"I hate that list." Vernon muttered.

"I know where the shoes are." Dudley spoke up.

"Where Diddy-kins?" Petunia asked.

"Crawl space." Dudley replied.

"Dudley, can you-"

"No!"

"Vernon?"

The ill tempered man grumbled and went outside. He went into the crawl space. He found the shows deep in the space.

"Stupid list." Vernon mumbled again.

A spider slowly crawled over one of the shoes. Vernon grabbed the shoes and slowly made his way out.

"Ouch!" Vernon screamed.

After he got out, Vernon looked at his arms and saw spider bites.

"VIVI!" Vernon shouted. "POTTER! AND FRIENDS!"

A/N: Any idea where FredsForeverFanGirl is? I haven't heard from her in a while.

The giver of the list will be revealed soon, the excitement!

For those of you who love the TV show, The Big Bang Theory, I wrote a one shot. Two more are in progress.

MissBliss8527-Thanks.

TimIsaFunSucker-Thanks. That's my one shot for a challenge.

texancoconut51-That's okay. I understand. Finals are a pain.

Aileen Autarkeia-I'm glad to hear that this story makes you laugh. There will most likely be a sequel.

AngelGoneDevil69-Thank you and congrats. I hope you have a great summer too.

gree665- :)


	80. giggle

Disclaimer: Do pigs fly? No? then I don't own Harry Potter. However, I own Vivi and Aqua and my wonderful OCs.

A/N: I got this inspiration for this chapter from Nostalgia Critic's reviews for Once Upon a Forest. Especially at 3:18 to 3:43. Well, pretty much the whole thing for both parts is funny. I was laughing so hard that my laugh went out.

Fun fact of the day: Vivi loves exploring Hogwarts.

Giggle

"Vivi, calm down." Harry said to his laughing girlfriend. He turned to Aileen and RIPMG and said, "You two aren't helping."

"Who says we were helping?" RIPMG asked Harry.

Angel started to giggle and said, "Laughter is contagious."

"What in the name of Merlin is happening here?" Hermione asked as she came down from the stairs. "We can hear this from the library."

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "Ask them."

"They're laughing!" gree said.

"Hermione can see that." snowy told gree.

"It's way number eighty on the list." Bliss said.

"Ah, the infamous list." Hermione sighed. "I should have known." Hermione walked away after wishing the group luck.

"People are starting to stare." Pure said.

"Who cares?" Harry asked. "This is fun."

The group managed to get to the house. Vernon was startled to see the laughing group. They were even more startled to see Harry.

"Potter!" Vernon shouted. He was glad that Petunia and Dudley were doing errands.

"Vernon!" Harry said back to his uncle.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vernon asked pointing to the giggling group.

"It's fun to giggle." Commander told Vernon.

"It's good for you." Aileen added.

"Stop giggling!" Vernon shouted.

"Never!" Angel and texan said in unison.

"Giggling is fun Uncle Vernon." Harry added.

Vernon didn't know what to do. The giggling was driving him up the wall.

Just when Vernon thought the group couldn't giggle anymore, they only stopped for a minute then started all over again.

"I hate giggling!" Vernon shouted. "Gah!"

L89N stopped giggling long enough to say, "Laughing is good for the soul."

"Does Vernon have a soul?" Angel asked.

"I do so have a soul!" Vernon growled.

"Vernon, who are you talking to?" a voice, Petunia, asked as she walked into the room. "Everyone has a soul."

Vernon looked to see that the teens disappeared.

"Nothing, don't worry about it Petunia." Vernon said.

Dudley giggled as he read something funny in a comic book. Vernon's face turned as red as a tomato.

"I hate giggling!" Vernon shouted.

All of a sudden, numerous giggles could be heard.

"Gah!" Vernon screamed.

Dudley held up a tape recorder and said, "Look what I found dad."

"Delete it!" Vernon commanded.

Dudley pushed a button a few times then said, "It won't delete dad."

"My cake is gone!" Petunia shouted from the kitchen.

The laughter continued for hours. It got louder at night.

"Vivi!" Vernon shouted. "Potter! And friends!"

A/N: Great news everyone! I know I posted this on the Vivi fan page (A/N: Does anyone check that anymore? Just curious to know) but I'm going to post it again! I was on mugglenet and noticed something strange. The numbers 78 and 79 were on there twice. So there's actually 85 ways! However, I'm so used to calling this '83 Ways' so I doubt I'll change the title.

OMG! 10 reviews! That's the biggest number of reviews I have ever gotten on a single chapter. (Balloons fall from the ceiling) Virtual cookies, muffins, cupcakes, soda, and water for everyone!

I'm so sorry. My mom's laptop is broken and she won't use the computer so she uses my laptop.

If you guys read my 5 one shots and review, I'll let you in on a secret. Yesterday was such a good day for one shots. Remember, you got to promise to not tell the secret.

TimIsaFunSucker-Thanks. You'll be surprised, I can promise you that.

L98N-Thank you.

PureAwesomness13-Thanks.

MissBliss8527-You're welcome :)

Aileen Autarkeia-I understand. Sequels do rock!

texancoconut51-That's okay. I hope you had a fun time and thank you.

AngelGoneDevil69-This was a part of my plan. Let the Dursleys think they're Harry-free for a while then come back with vengeance! (Ok, I sound crazy). Vernon does deserve it!

snowyclara-Thank you. He deserves it.

gree655-Thank you.

Commander Ael-I'm glad to hear that :)


	81. coloring book

Disclaimer: I only own Vivi and Aqua.

Announce that you will give Dudley a birthday gift that "matches the prowess of his mind." Get him a coloring book, ages 3-6.

"Happy birthday Diddy-kins." Petunia cheered.

"Thanks mum." Dudley replied, not really paying attention. He was too busy eyeing his pile of presents with his piggy like eyes.

"Happy birthday Big D." some voice chorused, causing Dudley to jump.

"You're back." Vernon said with fake happiness.

"Yes we are." Pure replied.

"You know you missed us." life said.

"Life here is boring without us." snowy added.

"Yes, that's it." Petunia said with sarcasm.

"Why are you here?" Vernon asked.

"We can visit?" Harry said.

"No!" Dudley shouted.

"Well too bad." Writer (Writer of the Gods) said firmly.

"We're here to stay." texan spoke up.

"We got Dudley a gift." Vivi and Cookie said.

"A gift, really?" Dudley asked.

"Yes Dudley." L89N replied.

"Here you go." Bliss said, shoving a wrapped box to Dudley.

Dudley took the box with hesitation.

"It really matches the power of his mind." Vivi and Harry said.

"Open it!" Mad (MadButSane) demanded.

"Come on Dudley!" gree shouted.

"Quiet you." Vernon snarled at the magical group.

"Vernon, don't test them." Petunia whispered to Vernon.

Dudley tore wrapping paper off of the box. Wrapping paper went flying. Petunia nearly had a heart attack when she saw the mess Dudley was making.

"Oh my god!" Angel squealed. "This is going to be great."

Dudley lifted the box lid and tossed it aside. His face started to turn red as he held up a coloring book. The cover said, 'Wally Bear and Friends.'

"For ages 3 to 6." Dudley said through gritted teeth.

"See, it matches your power." Commander announced.

"Do you like it?" texan asked.

"No!" Dudley howled.

"Too bad." L89N told Dudley.

"We're not getting you a different gift." snowy added.

"You're too spoiled already." Vivi said.

"What!" Dudley shouted.

"It's true." Harry spoke up.

"Potter." Vernon growled.

"Vernon." Petunia whispered to her husband.

"Well, it's been fun…" life started to say.

"But we have to go." Cookie finished for life.

"Goodbye Durlseys." The group said in unison.

There was a huge crack. It was so loud that the Dursleys thought a gun went off. Dudley dived under the table and ended up hitting his head.

"Those kids are annoying." Vernon said.

"I know." Petunia agreed.

Dudley came out from under the table and stood up. He took one look at the counter and screamed.

"My cake!" Dudley howled. "It's gone!"

"VIVI!" Vernon shouted. "POTTER! AND FRIENDS!"

The house literally seemed to shake as Vernon shouted. Petunia dove to catch a vase that was about to fall.

At Hogwarts, the group who had gone to the house were in the Great Hall. The cake was cut into pieces and handed out.

"This cake is good." Mad said.

"It is." Commander agreed.

"Of course Dudley asked for chocolate." Writer pointed out.

"The diet isn't working out too well for him." Harry shared.

"No surprise." Vivi commented.

"I wonder what he's doing now." Pure thought out loud.

Later that night, Dudley was in his room with his presents. He looked at the coloring book he had gotten and picked it up. Dudley picked up a crayon and opened the book to the first page.

Dudley started to color the first page. Then, he started on the next page.

'This is easy to do.' Dudley thought to himself.

A/N: 11 reviews! One more than the last chapter! More virtual food and sodas for everyone! This is my most popular story. You guys rock!

Upcoming events:

7/18/11-Seeing Harry Potter!

7/22/11-Senior pictures

8/3/11-West Side Story (I can't wait to see this!)

8/17/11-First day of senior year (So exciting!)

TBA: JV Madrigals/Jazz Transit rehearsals, Madrigal Dinner, other choir events (Yeah, choir takes up so much time)

If you guys remember how busy I was last year (check some of the other chapters), I may be a little busier due to senior year stuff. However, I shall keep writing!

texancoconut51-He's awesome! I love his reviews for Once Upon a Forest, The Legend of the Titanic (he was hilarious), and Titanic: The Legend Lives On.

PureAwesomness13-Lol thanks.

daseyloverwholived-He is awesome.

snowyclara- We deserve cake :)

Writer of the gods-Thank you.

CCCookiexC3-Thank you :)

L89N-You're welcome.

MissBliss8527-There's 4.

MadButSane-So am I.

gree655-It's my most popular story :D

AngelGoneDevil69-You're welcome and thank you. I will miss this story too. Thanks for reviewing my one shots. Be Our Guest review: I know what you mean, Belle was stuck in my head than be Our Guest. No One Knows Who I Am review: Salem is a fun character to write for. She's one of my favorite Ocs to write for. She is fun to read. The library review: Thank you. Mistletoe review: Thanks, it is sweet. I like adding a twist :) Homecoming review: When this story is over, I'll be writing a Sky High fanfic. I tried to send you a message you so I could tell you a secret but it says that you disabled private messaging features.

Commander Ael-:D


	82. tea

Disclaimer: I only own Vivi and Aqua.

Hire the tea ware from Disney's Beauty and the Beast, and hold a tea party for them.

It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining and the clouds were white and puffy. The temperature wasn't too hot or too cold. Basically, it was a perfect day.

Two girls were sitting on the grass in the courtyard. There was a tea pot on a blanket with tea cups and saucers.

"It's such a lovely day for tea." Vivi said to Aqua. "Or shall I say apple juice."

"I agree." Aqua replied.

The two girls clinked their two tea cups together. In perfect unison, the girls sipped their apple juice. A few of the other students were staring at Vivi and Aqua but the two girls did not care.

"Vivi, Aqua!" trachie called out. She ran through the corridors. She saw the two in the courtyard and ran to them. "What are you two doing?"

"Having a tea party." Aqua replied. "Only with apple juice."

"Be our guest." Bliss sang as she did her homework. She was sitting on a bench on the courtyard. "Put our service to the test."

"I like Beauty and the Beast." RIPMG told Bliss.

"It's such a good movie." L89N spoke up.

Vivi looked down at her tea cup and smiled. Way 82 on the list of course.

"Come on everyone, time for the Dursleys." Vivi announced.

The Dursleys were getting walking in the door when a crowd called out, "Good afternoon Dursleys."

"What the?" Vernon said as he turned around.

"You're just in time for tea." Commander spoke up. She grabbed Dudley's arm and made him sit down in a chair. "Just a spot."

"Tea?" Dudley repeated.

"Yes tea." Pure said to Dudley. She looked at Petunia and Vernon. "Come sit, now."

Purple shoved a tea cup into Petunia's hand and said, "Drink it!"

Fearfully, Petunia started to drink from the tea cup.

"Her lips are hard." A voice said out of nowhere.

Petunia almost dropped her cup in surprise.

"Don't harm Chip." Mad scolded Petunia.

"What are you talking about!" Vernon shouted.

"There's no need to shout." A voice with a French accent spoke up.

"Who said that?" Vernon snarled, glaring at the magical teens.

"It wasn't us." Aqua said.

"We can't do french accents." Harry added.

"It was me." The French voice spoke up. "Mrs. Potts."

Dudley nearly spit out his tea in surprise. He looked at his tea cup and screamed when he saw eyes and a mouth.

"Isn't this dashing?" Writer asked.

"No, this is not dashing!" Vernon shouted. He was about to slam his cup down when it jumped from his hand to the table.

"Don't harm Marie." snowy hissed at Vernon. "She didn't do anything to you."

At that moment, Mrs. Potts accidently (A/N: Or was it accidently?) spilled tea onto Vernon's hand.

"Gah!" Vernon screamed.

"Are you okay?" Petunia asked.

"No, I hate tea!" Vernon shouted.

"Don't." gree spoke up. "Tea is good for you."

Vernon's face started to turn red. Petunia and Dudley noticed this and started to move away from the table.

"Then again, Vernon has no soul." Angel said to gree.

"I do to have a soul." Vernon seethed.

"I'll bet." Chip mumbled.

"We got to go." Harry spoke up.

"Goodbye Dursleys." The magical teens spoke up.

Dudley let out a sigh and said, "Finally."

_Be our guest! Be our guest. Put our service to the test._

Vernon let out a scream and smashed a plate.

"That was the tv." Dudley spoke up.

"Vernon!" Petunia shrilled.

Back at Hogwarts, Vivi, Aqua and Harry were sitting on a blanket in the court yard.

"It's such a good day for tea." Aqua said to her friends.

"I agree." Vivi replied.

The three clinked their cups together and drank apple juice in unison.

12 reviews! More virtual food for everyone! *Confetti falls from the ceiling*

A/N: Altight, AngelGoneDevil69 reviewed my 5 oneshots. You rock!

Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been working on The Healer, The Seer and the Corn. This story will be important for a later story.

trachie17-That's okay, I understand. I'm gonna be sad when this ends too.

MissBliss9527-Yes he does :)

TimIsaFunSucker-I don't want it to be over either. It's fun to remember your childhood. When I was volunteering at that dance recital, I was coloring too.

L89N-Thanks, I don't want it to end either.

Commander Ael-You guys do rock :)

PureAwesomness13-Thank you.

PurpleMousefurGomez-Thank you :)

MadButSane-You're welcome. I love chocolate cake too.

Writer. of. the. gods-Lol yeah.

snowyclara-Hmmm…maybe six is a little too advanced. I loved the movie.

gree655-You'ew welcome. Your comment made my week.

AngelGoneDevil69-Your email didn't show up in the review. I think you'll all be surprised at who gave her the list.


	83. most wanted

Disclaimer: I only own Vivi and Aqua.

Convince them that they are secretly being filmed for "Wizarding Europe's Most Wanted."

Dudley was watching The Rugrats while his parents were in the kitchen. Vivi, Aqua, Harry, L89N, Bliss, Commander, gree, Angel, clara, texan and Darth (DarthParallax) were sitting in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Vernon asked when he saw the magical group.

"We came to visit." Vivi replied.

"And we're the live audience." Aqua added.

"Live audience?" Petunia repeated.

"Yes." L89N said. "Live audience."

"You know, where an audience watches a show being filmed." Harry added.

"What show?" Dudley asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Bliss said with fake shock.

"It's the most popular show ever." Commander said.

"What show?" Vernon shouted.

"Wizarding Europe's Most Wanted." gree announced. "Everyone watches it."

"Well, everyone but you three." Angel added.

"There's no such show." Dudley protested.

"It's a wizarding show." clara pointed out.

"Key word is wizarding." texan said.

"We're secrely being filmed?" Petunia asked in worry.

"Yes." Darth replied.

"Why are we most wanted?" Dudley asked.

"For what you did." Vivi replied.

"What did we do?" Vernon asked in a hard tone.

"You know what you did.'" Aqua said.

"Take a guess." Harry spoke up.

Vernon was silent for a moment before his face started to turn red.

"Dudley, stay there." Petunia said as she carefully walked out of the kitchen.

"What did we do?" Vernon demanded to know.

"Think about it." Bliss replied.

"Think long and hard." gree said.

Vernon growled as his face turned red with every second that went by.

"Is this all because I took Potter in and took care of him?" Vernon growled.

"Take care of me?" Harry snorted. "You mean abuse?"

"Correct." Commander chimed in.

"They're mainly after _you_ Vernon." Angel spoke up.

"Me?" Vernon shouted. "Petunia and Dudley had as much to do with this as I did."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." clara muttered slightly.

"At least Petunia and Dudley backed off." Darth said.

"Mostly." texan added. "They mostly back off."

"True." L89N agreed.

"Gah!" Vernon exploded. He charged towards the teens, who Apparated away, causing Vernon to run into the wall head on.

"Dad?" Dudley spoke up hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

Vernon fingered the red bump that was forming on his forehead.

"VIVI!" Vernon shouted. "POTTER! AND FRIENDS!"

There was a knock at the front door. Grumbling, Vernon went to the door and opened to reveal two men standing there.

"Are you Vernon Dursley?" one of them men asked.

Vernon hissed, "Yes."

"Are Petunia and Dudley Dursley home?" the other wizard asked.

"Dudley, Petunia, come here." Vernon called over his shoulder.

Petunia and Dudley came to the front door and stood behind Vernon.

"You're wanted for abuse of a wizard." The other wizard told the Dursleys.

"Are you serious?" Petunia shrilled.

"I think that they are." Dudley said to Petunia.

"I won't have it!" Vernon roared.

Vernon tried to shut the door but the two wizard overpowered him. Vernon pushed Petunia and Dudley out of the way and started to run.

"Carpe Retractum." The wizards said in unison.

A pair of ropes shot out and wrapped around Vernon. The ill tempered man screamed as he started getting dragged backwards.

The two wizards turned to Petunia and Dudley. The wizards raised their eyebrows.

"Ne, we're good." Petunia said quickly.

"We'll go quietly." Dudley added.

"VIVI!" Vernon shouted as he was dragged out the door. "POTTER! AND FRIENDS!"

A/N: Two more chapter left! :O So tell me, who was your Harry potter crush?

It was hard to put a twist on this chapter.

I apologize, I've been working on The Healer, The Seer and the Corn. It'll be important for upcoming story.

Here's the secret: I'll be writing a Harry Potter/Children of the Corn crossover series. That's why The Healer, The Seer and the Corn is important.

Upcoming events that I can think of off the top of my head:

8/3/11-Seeing West Side Story (I can't wait!)

8/6/11-My best friend's graduation party

8/13/11-Choir pictures

8/17/11-First day of senior year

9/10/11-Choir blast off

10/8/11-Homecoming

And if you remember from last year, there are JV Madrigal, later Jazz Transit, rehearsels on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays.

L89N-You'll see.

MissBliss8527-You're welcome.

Commander Ael-I'm not a big tea drinker. I hope you like it.

gree655-You're welcome :D

AngelGoneDevil69-You're welcome. I'm glad there's 2 more after this. Disney songs are catchy. I have My Lullaby stuck in my head.

snowyclara-Actually there's 85 ways, I just feel like changing the title. I know right! Hermione looked the same.

texancoconut51-Agreed.

DarthParallax-Thank you.


	84. fashion police

Disclaimer: I only own Vivi and Aqua.

Tell them they are wanted by the fashion police.

"Are you serious?" Writer said to Dudley one morning.

"What?" Dudley asked in a confused way. He looked down at his clothes. What was wrong with the way he was dressed?

"Those shoes with that shirt." trachie said in a 'duh' like tone.

"What is so wrong with it?" Dudley asked.

"You too Petunia." Vivi spoke up.

"Uncle Vernon too." Harry added.

"What?" Petunia shrilled. She was wearing a cardigan, shirt, a knee length skirt and heels. In her honest opinion, Petunia thought she looked fine.

"Yellow does not look good with purple." Kristina (Kristina Ai Malfoy) spoke up.

Petunia pursed her lips, looked down and said, "Do you really think so."

Vivi, Aqua and Angel shared a look and said, "Yes."

"You need to update your look Vernon." L89N told the eldest Dursley.

"He looks like an old man." Cookie said with a laugh.

"No wonder the fashion police are after you three." Angel spoke up.

"The fashion police?" Petunia repeated.

"Is there an echo in here?" Bliss asked Vivi.

"I think you guys are losing your touch." Dudley spoke up.

trachie growled at Dudley, who in turn squealed and fell off of his chair.

"We are not!" Aqua said loudly.

"The fashion police want you guys." L89N told the Dursley.

"It's as simple as that." Harry said.

"Fashion police." Vernon scoffed.

The doorbell rang at that moment.

"Who's that?" Dudley asked his parents.

"I'll go see." Vernon said. He sat up and said, "First the wizarding men now this." Vernon looked down at the tracker on his ankle that he and his family were being forced to wear. (A/N: The idea for that came to me while writing this part)

Vernon opened the door to see a man and a woman.

"Is this the Dursleys resident?" the woman asked.

"Yes." Vernon hissed.

"Are you wife and son home?" the man asked.

"Yes." Vernon hissed again. "Petunia, Dudley, come here."

The plump boy and skinny woman came to the door. Dudley took one look at the two magical people at the door and said, "We'll come quietly."

"What are you talking about?" Petunia asked her son.

"You're in for a fashion makeover." The woman said.

"NO!" Vernon shouted.

"Yes!" the magical teens shouted from the living room.

Vernon was dragged out literally kicking and screaming. Petunia was dragged out too. Dudley, however, went more willingly.

"VIVI!" Vernon shouted. "POTTER! AND FRIENDS!"

"Don't touch my videogames!" Dudley shouted over his shoulder. He knew that the magical teens weren't going to leave right away.

The moment that the front door closed, Harry and L89N got up.

"Let's go play his videogames." Harry said. He went upstairs.

"I'm right behind you." L89N called after Harry.

Vivi and Aqua headed straight for the kitchen.

"Is there any cake?" Kristina asked. She stretched her feet out on the couch.

"Found it." Aqua called from the fridge.

"It's chocolate!" Vivi added.  
The next day, Vernon was dreading meeting up with his gang. The fashion police had given him clothes that he hated.

"What are you wearing?" Mr. Gaston asked Vernon.

Vernon was wearing a sweater-vest, a striped shirt, waist high pants and shoes.

"I was forced to wear this." Vernon grudgingly said.

"I thought you started dressing yourself a long time ago."

"I had no choice!"

Vernon instantly regretted snapping at Mr. Gaston. Apparently, Mr. Gaston wasn't too happy about it either.

"You can forget about that promotion." Mr. Gaston said. He turned and walked away.

"VIVI!" Vernon shouted again. "POTTER! AND FRIENDS!"

A/N: I am holding chapter 85 hostage! Until The Healer, The Seer and the Corn gets at least 5 reviews. *Insert evil laugh here*

Next chapter, the giver of the list will be revealed. Be prepared for the surprise. Trust me, you will be surprised.

Upcoming events (I had to go to the school site for some of these dates concerning school and such):

8/3/11-Seeing West Side Story

8/6/11-Friend's graduation party

8/13/11-Choir pictures

8/17/11-First day of school

9/10/11-Choir blast off

10/6/11-Talent Show

10/8/11-Homecoming

Unknown dates:

First JV Madrigals practice

trachie17-I'm glad that you love The Healer, The Seer and the Corn :)

Writer. of. the. Gods-Thank you. And thanks for reviewing some of my other stories.

Kristina Ai Malfoy-Hehe.

MissBliss8527-You're welcome. I actually didn't think about that. Let's go with Aurors.

CCCookiexC3-Thank you.

L89N-Thank you.

AngelGoneDevil69-Thank you. Yes, there will be a sequel.


	85. wizards

Disclaimer: I only own Vivi and Aqua.

A/N: Princess=SlytherinPrincess1224. sparrow=sparrowflyaway. Rose=Rose of Dark Light. Rosaila=CrownPrincess Rosaila of earth. Rocks=warriorsrocksdovewingrocks.

Poll results:

Luna: 1

Ron: 0

Harry: 4

Mr. Weasley: 0

Tonks: 3

Sirius: 11

Hermione: 1

None of the above: 5

Be a wizard in their presence.

"We need to go out with a bang." Commander said one day to Vivi and Aqua.

"Of course." Aqua agreed.

"We don't want the Dursleys to forget us." Vivi added.

"I doubt that they will." Harry said. "But it is good to go out with a bang."

"I'll gather the friends." Commander told Vivi and Harry.

Within the hour, the group was crowded in the Great Hall. None of the teachers bothered to ask because they knew that they wouldn't get a straight answer.

The students were chatting among themselves. Harry tried to get everyone's attention but it didn't seem to be working.

Vivi pushed her shoulders back and let out an E flat. Startled, the people in the room stopped and looked at Vivi and Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said to Vivi.

"You're welcome." Vivi replied.

"This is the moment you've all been waiting for." Harry declared. "The last part on the list, have fun with this."

"Let's do this!" Angel shouted.

Everyone cheered and Apparated to the Dursley household. Vernon took one look at the Hogwarts students in his house and screamed.

"Out!" Vernon shouted.

"Never!" clara replied.

"Mom, why are they here?" Dudley asked Petunia.

"I don't know." Petunia replied.

Princess took out her wand and zapped Petunia. The nosey woman screamed and held her arm.

"What was that for?" Petunia asked.

"Just because." Princess replied.

Bliss took out some jellybeans and handed one to Vernon.

"Here, try this." Bliss said. "Eat it." She growled.

Vernon's eyes widen and he popped the jellybean into his mouth. He spit it out a few seconds later.

"What was that?" Vernon shouted.

"Puke flavor jellybean." L89N told Vernon. "Wizard candy is delicious."

"No, it isn't." Vernon growled.

Sparrow and Commander took out their wands and pointed it at the TV. The TV disappeared in a flash. Dudley looked and squealed.

"Where's the TV?" Dudley asked.

"Gone." Commander replied.

"We zapped it away." Sparrow said.

"Bring it back." Dudley begged.

"Never!" Vivi and Aqua sang together.

"Why are you here?" Vernon shouted. "Get out!"

"No way." texan replied.

"This is too much fun." Pure added. She took her wand out and started twirling it.

gree and Rose used their wands to make the fridge disappear.

"Alright!" gree and Rose said in unison and high fived.

"The fridge!" Dudley squealed. "Not the fridge."

"Oh yes the fridge." Rosalia said.

"Bring it back." Petunia begged.

"No way." rocks told Petunia.

life let out a cheer and threw a jellybean at Petunia, who caught it in her mouth by accident. Her eyes widen and she spit it out.

"That was disgusting!" Petunia shrieked.

"That was rotten eggs." life laughed.

Petunia wiped her tongue on her hand in an attempt to get rid of the taste.

"I hate magic!" Vernon shouted.

The magical teens stopped their talking and looked at Vernon.

"Uh oh." Dudley mumbled. He started backing away.

Petunia grabbed Dudley's arm and took him out of the room. One by one, the Hogwarts students took their wands out and pointed them at Vernon.

"You shouldn't have said that." Harry said.

Vernon looked to see that he was surrounded. In unison, the teens said a spell.

There was a flash of light that blinded Vernon. He screamed as he rubbed his eyes.

"What are you here for?" A gruff voice asked.

Vernon opened his eyes to see that he was in a jail cell.

"Vivi!" Vernon shouted. "Potter! And friends!"

Back at Hogwarts, Vivi and Aqua were in Dumbledore's office. Vivi was stroking Fawkes while Aqua looked around.

"What are we here for?" Aqua asked. "Are we in trouble?"

"You're not in trouble." Dumbledore replied. "I trust that you have done everything on the list."

Vivi nodded and said, "Yes Professor. It was so much fun." She smirked slightly at the memories she had. "Thanks for giving the list to me." She added.

Aqua's jaw fell open and said, "You gave her the list Professor?"

"Indeed I did." Dumbledore replied. "I do have something for you though." He opened a drawer and pulled a piece of parchment. "Here you go." He said as he handed Vivi the piece of paper.

Vivi looked the paper over and said, "Thanks Professor." She stood up and said, "Come on Aqua, let's go."

Vivi grabbed Aqua's arm and skipped out of the room.

A/N: At long last, the giver of the list has been revealed. Shocker wasn't it? I couldn't help myself. I'm forever sorry. Choir is really time consuming.

494 reviews, 30,843 hits, 1 community, 83 favorites, and 46 alerts, it's been a good year, three months, two weeks and one day. Yes, I checked the calendar.

Sadly, this is the e- *Sniffs a few times* I smell…bonus chapters! *Balloons fall from the ceiling* Over the years, months, weeks and days, you guys have been leaving reviews including ways on how to further annoy the Dursleys. I decided to use them because you guys had some really good ideas. I'll credit you guys.

I'd like to thank AngelGoneDevil69 for reviewing The Healer, The Seer and the Corn.

snowyclara-He deserves to. Sorry I've been busy with choir. I love the first chapter to your new story.

SlytherinPrincess1224-Here you go :)

MissBliss8527-Thank you =]

L89N-Thank you :)

sparrowflyaway-Thank you. I'm glad that you like this story.

Commander Ael-Yep, went out with a bang. The Dursleys sure are not going to forget us anytime soon.

texancoconut51-Thank you =]

AngelGoneDevil69-You're welcome. Thanks for reviewing THTSTC. I'm glad that you like it.

PureAwesomness13-Thank you. You think Vernon would have learned by now and gone a little more quietly.

gree655-Thanks =]

Rose of Dark Light-Lol.

CrownPrincess Rosaila of Earth-They were old reviews and one of them was mine.

snowyclara-I really like it. Thanks for the dedication. I'm forever sorry for the late update. Please forgive me!

warriorsrocksdovewingrocks-Thanks! *Gives you a cookie too*

daseyloverwholived-I'm so sorry. I was so busy. I hope you can forgive me.


	86. seance

Disclaimer: I only own Vivi and Aqua

A/N: Like I said last chapter, as time went on and the chapters came, you guys would leave suggestions in your reviews on how to further torture the Dursleys. Here's the first one. I will credit the reviewer.

Bring lily and james to haunt the dursleys! By Mistress of Magic22

The Dursleys woke up on a Saturday morning and walked downstairs. The moment Vernon saw who was in his living room, he turned around.

"Oh no, you don't." L89N said.

Vivi and Aqua casted a magical barrier to the upstairs and outside and said, "Come sit."

Vernon growled deep in his throat but sat down at the table. Another table was there so everyone could be seated.

"What are we doing?" Dudley asked.

"We're having a séance." Harry told him.

"A what?" Petunia asked.

"Where we communicate with dead people without using a Ouija board." Siriusly (SiriuslyHarryPotter) said.

"That's it, I'm not doing this!" Vernon roared. He stormed to the stairs. However, he bounced off of the invisible barrier and slammed his head on the wall from the impact.

"Get back over here!" clara shouted to Vernon.

Vernon grumbled and went back to the table. Vivi instructed everyone to take the hands of the person sitting on either side of them.

"Do it." Aqua hissed to Vernon.

Vernon did a 'Hmmph' but did when he saw the magical teens glaring daggers at him and pointing their wands.

"Wait, there's something missing." Pure spoke up. "I can't put my finger on it though."

Bliss looked around and said, "Candles and a crystal ball."

"Why a crystal ball?" life asked Bliss.

Bliss shrugged. "Just feel the need for it."

"Why candles?" Petunia asked.

"To set the mood." Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And that's always how a séance is done." Angel added.

"You Dursleys need to stop asking so many questions." Cookie told the said family.

"Okay everyone, please quiet down so Vivi can concentrate." Harry spoke up.

"Close your eyes." Vivi instructed.

Vernon waited until everyone's eyes were closed before trying to move.

"Don't you dare." L89N growled, who had the unfortunate 'pleasure' of holding one of Vernon's hands.

The fat man winced in pain from L89N's nails digging into his hand. 'First jail and now this. What's next?'

"Lily and James Potter." Vivi said in a hushed voice.

Petunia let out a choked sob. She knew that if she made any noise, she would probably get hexed.

"We ask you to commute and move among us." Vivi continued. She paused. "Lily, James, if you're here, can you let us know?"

There was a moment of silence as everyone waited for a sign. Harry gave Vivi's hand a light squeeze.

Vernon's chair got flipped over. L89N let go of Vernon's hand in time, however, Petunia wasn't as lucky. All three Dursleys ended up on the floor as Cookie had let go of Dudley's pudgy hand. Vernon sat up, his face turning a flaming red.

"You did that on purpose." He snarled to Vivi.

"We didn't do anything." Aqua argued.

"Our wands are on the table." clara added.

Sure enough, eleven wands were sitting on the table in front of their respective owners.

"Get rid of the barrier and let me go back upstairs." Vernon shouted.

"Never!" Harry shouted back.

"Get back on your chairs." Siriusly commanded.

Vernon was about to protest but he saw eleven wands pointed at him.

"Just do it." Dudley said as he got back on his chair.

"They have magic." Petunia reminded Vernon as she pulled her chair back up.

Vernon growled but got back on his chair. He took Petunia and L89N's hands and closed his eyes.

"Lily," Vivi said. "Please let us know if you're still here."

A crashing noise was heard from the kitchen.

"Petunia." A high pitched voice said.

"Vivi." Petunia snapped.

"That wasn't me!" Vivi said sharply. "Now please be quiet." She took a deep breath. "Lily and James, there is something we wish to ask you."

"We do?" life asked.

"Yes, we do." Angel told her.

"You know, the something we talked about before we got here." Pure said.

"Oh, now I remember." life said with a nod.

"I don't like the sound of that." Petunia mumbled.

"Too bad." Bliss told Petunia.

"James, if you're here, please let us know." Aqua spoke up.

Suddenly, one of the books on the table fell over.

"Haunt the Dursleys." Harry said.

Vernon's chair fell over again. But not from Lily or James, but from Vernon standing up so fast. His face was beet red. "What kind of witch craft is this?"

"This isn't witch craft." Angel said. "This is just paranormal activity."

"Sadly, we must go." Aqua spoke up.

"Have fun with your new house members." Vivi said.

The magical teens vanished. Another book fell off the table.

"Oh great," Vernon growled. "Guests who never leave."

Suddenly, one the televisions fell off of a table and broke.

"Dad!" Dudley barked. "Never insult ghosts, especially if they're family."

That night, Petunia was waiting for Vernon to come to bed. She was reading when she saw the curtain flutter then she heard the ceiling creak slightly. Petunia looked up towards the ceiling.

"Hello Lily." She whispered.

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating. Choir's really been keeping me busy. Plus, two of my classmates died and it was really hard on me. It took me a while to find all of the things you guys suggested to me. Please don't be too hard on me.

Upcoming events:

11/28/11-Sociology trip to court house, adult detention center and juvie. (That was so much fun)

12/5/11-JV until 4:30

12/6/11-Choir concert, dress rehearsal at 6

12/9/11-Madrigal dinner rehearsal

12/10/11-Madrigal dinner

12/11/11-Madrigal dinner, tear down

12/14/11-Musical audition (We're doing Fiddler on the Roof! I really want the part of Chava. I'm so excited. If anyone has any tips on speaking with a Russian accent, please don't hesitate to share with me. I have some tips but I really want Chava)

12/20/11-12/22/11-Final exams (I'm exempt from Government finals :D)

12/23/11-1/5/11-Winter break

1/6/11-First day of Jazz Transit

More events to come.

L89N-I love surprising people :)

SiriuslyHarryPotter-Thank you. I'm glad you liked this story.

snowyclara-Lol, they are fun to say.

PureAwesomeness13-Thank you :D

MissBliss8527-Thanks :)

daseyloverwholived-Thanks. I'm so glad you love this story.

AngelGoneDevil69-I'm glad you like THTSTC.

CCCookiexC3-Thank you, I love including you guys in the fun.


	87. pensive

Disclaimer: I only own Vivi and Aqua.

Having petunia visit a pensive-trachie17

Petunia was cooking breakfast one morning while Vernon and Dudley were sleeping. She was fully dressed and carefully moved bacon around a frying pan.

'Tiptoe through the tulips.' She hummed to herself. She felt a jab at the side of her head and let out a scream.

"Stop shrieking." Vivi commanded.

trachie put a hand over Petunia's mouth and said, "Hold still."

"Stop moving." Harry said.

Vivi withdrew her hand and put what looked like a long silver ribbon into a vial. She and Aqua high fived while Pure pulled out a large cup. The cup looked like it was made of crystals with two handles on the sides.

"What is the meaning of this?" Petunia shrilled. "What is that?"

"You'll see." L98N told her.

"It's a pensive." Aqua said.

"It won't hurt you, Aunt Petunia." Harry told Petunia.

Pure and trachie grabbed Petunia's head and shoved it into the Pensive. Petunia felt like she was falling through a cloud as she screamed.

"Vivi!" she screamed. "Harry!"

The clouds cleared up as two little girls appeared. Petunia felt her heart drop when she recognized the girls as the younger versions of herself and Lily. The young Lily was holding a flower in her hand.

"It's not hurting you." Young Lily told young Petunia.

Young Petunia turned her back on young Lily. But curiosity got the best of the dark hair girl as she peeked over her shoulder. The flower opened and closed.

"How are you doing that?" She asked.

"I don't know." Young Lily said.

The girls disappeared and reappeared by a large tree on a hill. Young Lily was standing by the tree. Young Petunia was at the bottom of the hill with her hands on her hips.

"You're a freak!" Young Petunia shouted. "Get back here!"

A young Severus Snape came out from behind the tree. He went over to Lily and started talking to her.

"Lily, get back here!" Young Petunia shouted.

"What is this?" Petunia asked out loud.

However, the children didn't respond. Petunia went up to the young Petunia and tried to tap her shoulder. However, her hand went through the young girl's shoulder.

Petunia let out a gasp and said, "What kind of witchcraft is this?"

The scene changed again to a train station. Petunia recognized the Hogwarts Express. She walked until she found the young Petunia and Lily.

"I can talk to the headmaster." Young Lily told Young Petunia.

Petunia knew what was going to happen next and she wasn't proud of it.

"Why would I want to go to a freak school?" Young Petunia snapped. "At least I'm normal." With that, she flounced back to her parents.

Petunia watched as Young Lily teared up. Her face crumbled in a mix of hurt and sadness. Young Severus walked up to her.

"She's jealous." He told her. He placed a comforting hand on young Lily's shoulder. "Don't let her get the best of you."

The next scene was one that Petunia saw that she was in the back of a church. There were pews full of people. A minister was at the altar and an organ player was in the corner. A tall black hair man with brown eyes was standing next to the minister. Petunia recognized him as her brother-in-law, James Potter.

The organ player began to play as the men and women in the pews stood up. Petunia turned to see Lily with their father. The two walked down the aisle after Petunia walked with a man who had wild black hair, brown eyes and a mischievous smile on his face. The next one had blondish brown hair and brown eyes with a bridesmaid. The last one had blonde hair and brown eyes. He reminded Petunia of a rat with his facial features.

Petunia listened to the wedding vow and the 'I do' from both the bride and groom while Petunia had a sour look on her face the entire time.

The scene changed again and Petunia recognized it as her wedding. She was in the back with her father. She glanced at James, who was sitting in a pew, before walking down the aisle with her father.

The scene changed yet again to the house. Petunia let out a relieved breath that she didn't know she was holding in.

"Thank God that's over." She said. She then realized that it was dark out. "Did I sleep through an entire day?"

The doorbell rang, bringing Petunia out of her thoughts. She went to answer the door but saw that a second Vernon and second of herself beat her to it. Petunia let out a scream as they opened the door.

"No!" She shrieked.

"Who's this?" The second Vernon asked the second Petunia.

The second Petunia bent down and came back up with a bundle in her arms. The real Petunia recognized the bundle as her nephew, Harry. The second Petunia read the note and told Vernon, "Lily and James are dead. We have to take care of Harry."

"No!" The second Vernon roared. "I won't want magic in this house!"

"I couldn't agree more." The second Petunia looked down at the baby Harry. "Let's keep him away from magic and maybe everything will be normal."

Petunia felt her head being pulled back and felt as if she was being yanked. She gasped as she realized she was back in her kitchen. The magical teens were sitting at the table, eating some food.

"What was that?" Petunia asked.

"Your memories." Vivi said quietly.

"The pensive made you relive your memories." Aqua added.

"Have a good day." Harry said.

"We have to get back to school." Pure told Petunia.

The teens vanished with the pensive, leaving dirty plates and cups behind. Petunia collapsed on the couch and started crying.

Vernon came down the stairs a few minutes later to find Petunia still crying on the couch and dirty plates and cups on the table.

"What's wrong?" He asked Petunia.

"I-I…" Petunia sniffled. "I was such a terrible sister to Lily."

"That magical freak," Vernon mumbled.

"Don't call her that!" Petunia's voice was so shrill that the windows shaked. "I'm going out. you'll have to cook breakfast." She walked out the door.

The smoke detector let out a high pitched siren-like noise as smoke poured into the room. Vernon let out a scream as he ran in. In his rush, he didn't grab an oven mitt and grabbed the handle of one of the pans.

"Gah," He screamed as searing hot pain filled his hand. He dropped the pan as blisters started to form on his hand. "Vivi! Potter! And friends!"

A/N: L98N, I just realized that I spelled your username wrong in the last chapter :O I'm so sorry!

Sorry for the late update. I did not lose interest in this story. I've been working on some other fanfictions, Harry Potter and the Corn Children, Hades's Child and Operation: Oklahoma. If any of you like Greek Mythology and/or the Percy Jackson series and/or the movie 'The Lightning Thief', I recommend Hades's Child. I also recommend Harry Potter and the Corn Children.

trachie17-I love A Christmas Carol! :D

PureAwesomeness13-I couldn't help myself. Thank you :)

L98N-Thanks and yeah, ew!


	88. Mrs Black

Disclaimer: I only own Vivi and Aqua.

Fun face of the day: Vivi, Aqua and one of my OCs, Rosie, will be appearing in an upcoming fanfic called 'The Odd Trio.' Vivi will be her rebellious self ;)

Duplicate of the portrait of Sirius' mother and use a permanent sticking charm to plant it in the Dursley's lounge room-sparrowflyaway

"FITHY HALFBLOODS!" Mrs. Black shrieked from her spot on the wall in Grimmauld Place. "HOW DARE MUDBLOODS AND HALFBLOODS DISGRACE THIS HOUSE!"

"Gemino!" Vivi said calmly with her wand pointed at the portrait.

The portrait duplicated and landed on the wall with a 'thud.' Harry closed the curtain, causing Mrs. Black's shrieks to muffle.

"Merlin's beard, she gives me a headache," Harry mumbled as he placed a blanket over the second portrait.

"Me too, plus she says the nastiest things about Rosie and Aqua."

"Murray?"

"Mine and Aqua'a best friend. She's from Paris, remember?"

"Oh, her." Harry blinked. "Wait, I thought Rosie wasn't a muggle born?"

"She's not but Mrs. Black yells about how she lives."

"Oh?"

"You know..."

"Yeah."

HPHPHPHP

Later that night, Dudley said the password to get into his room and started changing.

"FILTHY MUGGLE!" a voice shrieked, startling the pudgy male. "FAT, PUDGY BOY!"

Dudley looked over his shoulder to see a portrait hanging on his closet door. The portrait showed a pale skin, elder woman with wild dark brown hair, wild brown eyes and veins popping out of her neck.

"Wh-who are you?" Dudley stuttered as he pulled his shirt down. "'Mum! Dad!"

"We're busy, Diddy-kins," Petunia called up the stairs.

"STUPID MUGGLE BOY!"

The door shook as Vernon pounded his large, beefy fist on the door.

"Dudley, what is it?" He shouted. "Who's in there? Give them the ol' one, two."

"I can't!" Dudley yelled.

"FILTHY MUGGLE MAN!"

Dudley unlocked the door and back up as Vernon shoved the door open.

"EVEN FATTER MUGGLE!"

The pudgy man felt his heart stop as he placed a hand on his chest. "What the?"

"STUPID MUGGLE MAN!"

"Dad, do something!" Dudley squealed as he jumped on his bed.

Vernon stormed over to the shrieking portrait who was getting louder by the minute. Veins popped in his neck as he struggled to remove the frame.

"Vernon, Dudley, what's that noise?" Petunia shouted up the stairs.

"Nothing, dear," Vernon grunted as he tugged on the portrait.

"FILTHY MUGGLES INHABITING THIS WORLD!"

"Vernon!"

"It wasn't me, I swear!"

Stomping was heard from the hall as the thin woman appeared in the doorway. Her eyes buldged at the shrieking portrait, her husband's veins and silent swearing, and her son cowaring on the bed.

"SKINNY MUGGLE!"

"Who is that? How dare she insult me!" Petunia shrilled.

"I'm trying to move it." Vernon grunted as he tugged with each word.

"Evening, Dursleys," a female voice somehow rang over the shrieks. "See yo met Mrs. Black."

"Oh no, you're back," Dudley groaned as his cousin's girlfriend popped her head in the room.

"Hey, you're no Madonna youself," Vivi smirked.

"Vivi!" Vernon growled. "Did you do this?"

"FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!"

"Do you ever doubt it?" Vivi asked.

"Get rid of it!" Vernon demanded.

"No, I don't think I will."

"VIVI!"

"Later, Dursleys."

"Wait, come back!" Petunia shouted.

"MUGGLE FAMILY! SCUM OF THE EARTH!"

"What do we do?" Dudley cried out.

"I don't know, Dudley," Vernon screamed. "The portrait seems to be welded to the door. Must be some sort ot magic trick."

"Of course..." the son mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"VIVI! POTTER! AND FRIENDS!"

"FAT, UGLY MUGGLE MAN!"

HPHPHPHP

Back at Grimmauld Place, Vivi was sitting in her room with Aqua, Rosie, Angel and some other friends. Rosie was sitting in the corner with her script while Aqua and Vivi helped her with her lines. Angel was on the bed with sparrow, trachie, texancoconut, gree and Pure.

"Wait, so she's still there now?" Pure asked Vivi.

"Yep," Vivi smirked. "She's going to drive them crazy."

"Oui," Rosie mumbled from the corner.

"I love the insults she threw at Vernon," sparrow commented.

"Me too," trachie chimed in. "'Fat, ugly Muggle.'"

"That was the ulimate insult to him," Angel giggled.

"Agreed," texancoconut said.

HPHPHPHP

"MUGGLES ARE FILTHY CREATURES!"

Dudley buried his head under his pillow in an attempt to drown out Mrs. Black. He had been trying for hours for drift off to sleep, only to be disturbed by the incredibly rude Mrs. Black. Bags were starting to form under the teenager's eyes.

"STUP-"

"Shut up!" Vernon yelled from his room. "IT'S 2 a.m.!"

The doorbell chose that moment to ring, causing Mrs. Black to shriek even louder and Vernon to scream in anger. The pudgy man stampeded down the stairs, grasped the doorknob, and threw the door open.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

A police officer glared at Vernon while a police light flashed from the street. "Sir, you're under arrest for disturbing the peace."

"Me? It's not me!"

"Come quietly, sir." In one swift move, the cop turned Vernon around and cuffed him. "We're going downtown."

"It wasn't me, you stupid cop!"

"That's another offense for insulting an officer."

The officer pulled Vernon out of the house, shut the door, then lead him to the car.

"VIVI! POTTER! AND FRIENDS!"

"That's another offense, sir."

"GAH!"

A/N: I apologize for not updating in so long. I started junior college so I've been busy. I also apologize for not mentioning everyone, you will all get mentioned in the next one. I will also reply to eveyone's reviews in the next chapter. Please forgive me!

Please, help us get more likes for the Vivi fanpage. Once we hit at least 40 people, we'll have an admin contest.

www .facebook . com pages /Vivi -rules/ 1027581 16446841 ?ref =hl #!/ pages /Vivi -rules/ 102758 116446 841 Link. Remove spaces

www. facebook . com pages /Vivi -rules / 1027 581164 46841 ? fref= ts Just in case the first link doesn't work.


	89. Note Please read this!

You sit down in the Great Hall, grumbling about the Divination essay you had to write. While you liked Divination (unless you don't), you hated writing essays.

"Ah, mail's here," your best friend said.

A small black and white owl lands in front of you, an envelope clamped in its beak. You take the envelope from the small bird.

You don't recognize the hand writing on the envelope but decide to look inside anyways; you were too curious. You give the owl a Knut.

The owl fluttered away, blending in with the other mail owls.

Hey there, my friends,

I'm making this announcement here, too, in case you're not on facebook.

The next time you see Vivi and Aqua will be in an upcoming _Kingdom Hearts_ fanfiction I'm planning with XionAmmy called "Heartless."

They won't be alone–two of my other OCs, Kat and Rosie, will be joining them.

Some of you might recognize Kat and Rosie; some of you might not. Kat has appeared in a Monsters Inc. fic and a Big Bang Theory fic. Rosie was in Hades's Child and appeared briefly in 83 Ways.

Vivi and Aqua may seem different in "Heartless," but I hope you will still like the story. If you like _Kingdom Hearts_, I hope you like "Heartless."

XionAmmy tends to be a bit iffy about OCs in general, but she still agreed to help me with this for two reasons–one, the story is important to me, and two, she feels that my OCs have the potential to be very good characters.

Hope you read it,

~DardreamingSlytherin (Formerly DaydreamKid)

Stuffing the paper into your pocket, you stood up with your friend. You started towards the dungeons for Potions, thinking about the new story this Slytherin girl was talking about.

HPHPHPHPHP

Okay, girls. I need _your_ help. I was asked by a fan of one of the pages I admin to make a Top 10 Hottest Harry Potter Guy list. Thing is, I don't know how well I could do it. Please help me out by voting for a guy. Please, keep Fred and George as separate votes.

So far, we've got Draco, James, Fred, and Charlie. Hm, I'm surprised Harry and Neville haven' gotten any votes yet. You can vote for more than one guy.

Thank you. I really appreciate this.


	90. The list

Okay, so I was asked to make the Top 10 Hottest Harry Potter guys list. I asked the fans of the page I admin to vote.

Here are the results (with my opinion in there):

First, lets see who were close calls:

Ron Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Remus Lupin

10. James Potter. I can see why he's on here. I'm shocked he's not higher on this list. I guess if you like pranksters, James'd be a good match. I think he was sweet after giving up his prankster side and that's why Lily chose to date him.

9. Bill Weasley. Bill seems like he'd be a sweet boyfriend/husband. He likes Fleur for who she is; not because she's part Veela. He's a fighter and as Fleur says, "His scars show that he is brave." I liked the moment in Deathly Hallows part 1 when the wedding was interrupted and it looked like Bill was protecting Fleur. It was also sweet of him to let the Trio plus Luna, Griphook, and Dean stay with him and Fleur.

8. Dean Thomas. Though we don't see too much of Dean, I understand why he's on the list. He's sweet and gentle. He'll take care of you and be committed to being with you.  
I've seen a lot of fanfics that portray him well.

7. Fred Weasley. He's funny, enough said. Kidding, there's more to be said. Like James, he's a prankster and if you like pranks and jokes, Fred is your guy! He has his sweet moment too :)

6. Sirius Black. He's a bad boy. I notice that a lot of fangirls like bad boys. But, Sirius is also caring towards Harry, offering to let Harry move in with him. He protected Harry up until his last breath.

5. Severus Snape. Snape, our Half-Blood Prince. He believes in love (Well, at least about Lily). He cared when he hurt Lily's feelings and I think he was hurt when Lily didn't forgive him. Poor guy :( He cried when he saw Lily's dead body, remember? Under the cold front he puts up, he has a good heart.

4. George Weasley. (I know, a shock that Fred and George aren't closer on this list) He's the sweeter and gentler of the twins. He knows when to back off. I felt so bad for George when he saw Fred's body after the battle :'( It was also sweet when he (and Fred) comforted the little boy after Umbridge's detention.

3. Draco Malfoy. (*moves out of the way of fangirls*) Another bad boy! Like Snape, he has a cold persona that he puts up but he's a nice guy underneath! I think during Half-Blood Prince, he realized where his life could go if he stayed in the Death Eaters. He also seemed to have gotten over his former beliefs on muggle borns too.

2. Neville Longbottom. What can I say? He's a sweet guy :) He really learned how to stand up for himself later in the books which I thought was nice. Neville seems like the kind of guy who is shy and humble but would be devoted to you.

And number one is...

1. Harry Potter. He's a hero but he doesn't necessarily force that onto people. He's loyal to his friends and will go through any lengths to protect those he loves. He's sweet and smart but knows when he's wrong.

I hope you guys enjoyed this list. Please, do not flame me as I did not pick the list, the fans voted.

Hope to see you all for "Heartless" and don't worry, there will be more chapter of "83 Ways."


End file.
